Amor: el lenguaje universal de los sentimientos
by Jamie Carter
Summary: Lo único que deseo escuchar de tus labios es decir que me amas... sin que yo te lo pida. Terryfic
1. Chapter 1

****Cap. 1, Una extraña noticia" ****

* * *

Mis amigos y yo siempre nos sentábamos juntos al sonar la campana indicando el receso de clases. En algunas ocasiones nuestras pláticas o planes excedían el tiempo de descanso y podíamos saltarnos las clases sin remordimiento alguno.

 **-¿Por qué tan pensativa, Margaret?** -Pregunté al mirarla con la vista perdida en sus alimentos mientras descansaba el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano.

 **-No es importante, Terry. Gracias por preguntar** – Respondió con desgano

Metí mi mano en su plato y tomé una fritura **– Entonces, cambia esa expresión**

 **-No le prestes tanta atención** –Mark saludó chocando el dorso de nuestras manos tal como era el saludo _oficial_ de los chicos de nuestro grupo, a las chicas le saludábamos con un beso en la mejilla **– Le hemos hecho la misma pregunta y no nos ha dicho el porqué de su mal día.**

 **-Creo que necesita algo de diversión** – Mencionó Susy envolviendo a Margaret en un fuerte abrazo **– No hemos hecho algo divertido ni interesante en los últimos días y este es nuestro último año y no sabemos si permaneceremos unidos en la universidad**

 **-No menciones la universidad** – Respondí arrojando mi mochila en el lugar vacío junto a Susy **– mi** ** _viejo_** **no deja de fastidiar con el tema que lo mejor para mí es estudiar en el colegio en donde él estudió, en Londres**

 **-¡¿Londres?!** – Respondieron mis amigos y Margaret levantó la vista e hizo una mueca

Por su expresión parecía que mencioné algo inconveniente.

 **-Odio a los ingleses** – Mencionó alejando de sí su bandeja con sus alimentos casi sin tocar

 **-¿Esto tiene que ver con tu estado de ánimo? ¿Se trata de estudiar en el extranjero?**

 **-No** – Respondió con fastidio

 **-¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó Neil integrándose con Eliza, su hermana, **\- ¿Qué le pasa a Margie? Desde un kilómetro de distancia se nota que lo está pasando mal**

Resopló **–Recién me he enterado que tengo una hermana** ** _inglesa_** _– Me miró_ **– tenemos la misma edad**

Nos miramos unos a otros sin saber que responder o argumentar.

Proveníamos de familias pudientes económicamente y estábamos juntos de toda la vida, no teníamos buena pinta delante de nuestros demás compañeros del colegio. Sacábamos buenas notas pero no eran las mejores.

Ninguno de nosotros formaba parte de alguno de los equipos deportivos ni nuestras chicas pertenecían al grupo de animadoras.

Nuestra popularidad se debía a nuestro pésimo comportamiento, a nuestra constante en buscarnos problemas.

La mayoría de los adultos con los que habíamos tenido algún roce, incluyendo a los profesores, nos mencionaban que probablemente éramos la vergüenza de nuestros padres o en realidad teníamos tal comportamiento debido a la falta de atención por parte de nuestros progenitores.

Todos creían que podían psicoanalizar nuestro comportamiento sin siquiera pensar que éramos un grupo de adolescentes con el deseo de divertirse por un momento.

Quisimos saber más bombardeando a nuestra amiga con un sinfín de preguntas. Ella pasó su mirada por cada uno de nosotros sin responder de manera particular sino que narró la forma en la que se enteró de la existencia de su _hermana_ _ **-**_ **Miré a mis padres el sábado por la noche y los noté preocupados… ayer pidieron hablar conmigo. Papá mencionó que tengo una hermana de mi edad, tal vez un mes o dos de diferencia pero de 17 años que vendrá a vivir con nosotros** – Guardamos silencio para no interrumpir aunque en nuestras mentes se formaban grandes nubes de confusión debido a que conocíamos a William White como una persona de moral intachable **– Papá tuvo amoríos con su ex novia,** ** _la madre de mi hermana_** **, como punto final de su relación antes de caminar con mamá hacia el altar. Mis padres se enteraron de la existencia de esa niña el mismo día, de eso hace más de doce años. Fue cuando encontraron a la ex de papá en su casa después de casi un mes de muerta, fue algo trágico de lo cual desconozco muchos detalles, solo sé que mi** ** _hermana_** **permaneció junto al cuerpo inerte de su madre por todo ese tiempo.**

 **-¡Qué aterrorizante!** – Interrumpió Susy, haciéndola que todos volteáramos a verla

Sin hacer mucho caso del comentario, Margie, continuó con su relato **– Según mamá, la abuela de la hija de papá se quedó con la custodia** – Margaret me miró directo a los ojos, nuestros padres se conocían desde el colegio en Londres **– Esa niña era la vergüenza para la familia Andry,** ** _una niña fuera del sagrado matrimonio_** **-** Ironizó – **Ahora que su abuela ha muerto, su abogado se ha puesto en contacto con mis padres solicitando cuidar de** ** _su hija_** **por un año, cuando cumpla los dieciocho ella podrá disponer de lo que su abuela le ha dejado en su última voluntad**

 **-Amiga -** Mencionó Eliza- **estamos contigo, esta noticia debe ser difícil para ti**

 **-Lo es, papá me ha** ** _pedido_** **integrarla en mi vida, aceptarla como si nada hubiera pasado y ayudarla en todo en este año**

 **-Tu padre no puede imponértela** – Comentó Susy

Mi corazón estaba ocupado por la presencia de la soberbia Susana Marlow, pero el de mis amigos estaban disponibles y si la recién sabida hermana de Margaret era bonita con ella tendría problemas con nuestras chicas.

 **-Pues ya lo hizo, llega esta tarde de Londres y a partir de mañana se integra a este colegio**

 **-Pues que se vaya buscando a otro grupo de amistades, nosotros no le hablaremos** – Dijo Susy

- **Ni ella les hablará, de eso estoy segura** –Mencionó con desánimo Margie **– Es muda**

 **-¡¿Muda!?** – Respondí con sorpresa

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó su móvil que descansaba junto a su bandeja de alimentos, pulsó un ícono de su pantalla y nos enseñó una fotografía. Era una chica rubia con una blusa escolar abotonada hasta el total de alto del cuello, con el cabello completamente recogido, hermosos labios rojos y una mirada inexpresiva. No nos atrevimos a decirle lo bonita que es, ni de broma le diríamos a Margaret que su hermana, a pesar de estar completamente seria que casi se veía severa, se nos hizo una chica atractiva.

El móvil pasó de mano en mano, todos tuvimos el suficiente tiempo para contemplarla **–Papá comentó que a su ex la asesinaron en su propia casa, tal vez lo que parece un crimen pasional, fue con un arma de fuego y Candy, mi** ** _hermana_** **, presenció todo, creo que tenía como cinco años más o menos, el caso fue que cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la ex de papá, Candy estaba manchada con la sangre de su madre acostada sobre su regazo… aparte de no hablar es retraída, ¿Ahora comprenden por qué papá insiste en que la integre? Mamá mencionó que si no me siento cómoda, ella se encargará de matricularla en otro colegio, pero que primero haga el esfuerzo de hacerla parte de mi vida.**

 **-Creo que lo mejor será que se quede en su colegio, así no alterará nuestra existencia** – Espetó Neil; Mark y yo nos miramos sin soltar comentario alguno, el tema era algo complicado, para Margaret más que para nosotros, pero nos fraternizábamos con ella.

 **-Esa fue una opción pero mamá opina que Candy ya ha sufrido bastante, que tal vez un año en una** ** _verdadera_** **familia pueda ayudarle a hablar nuevamente, en caso que no sea muda**

 **-¿De qué hablan? O mejor dicho ¿De qué no hablan? Están todos muy callados.** – Karen, mi hermana se acercó a nosotros recargando su peso sobre mi espalda. Karen y yo somos mellizos, somos el resultado doble del tratamiento contra la infertilidad al que mamá se sometió a los dos años de casada.

 **-Margaret tiene una hermana** – Respondí **– y a partir de mañana formará parte de la matrícula de este colegio**

 **-¿Otra White? ¡Eso es bueno! ¿No?**

 **-¡No! -** Gritó casi al borde del llanto Margaret

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo?** – Preguntó mordazmente mi hermana **-Dos Leagan, dos Grandchester, dos White, dos Stevenson, aunque Thomas, hermano de Mark, no es de nuestro grupo…** **-** Sabía que lo que a continuación mencionaría sería en contra de Susy, ya que no aceptaba que ella y yo estuviéramos saliendo, Karen tenía ese extraño instinto maternal de sobreprotegerme **– Aunque una sola Marlow, gracias a Dios, ¿Se imagina al mundo con dos como tú querida?**

 **-No nos convence tu opinión, Karen** – Susy no se defendió del comentario de mi hermana, porque sabía que me metía en un lío y que no me gustaba que hablara en contra de Karen, con Karen tomaría tiempo en casa de mencionarle, una vez más, que no tratara mal a mi chica

 **-Por Dios! Estoy segura que no nos generará problemas, ella nunca nos delatará, así que tómalo por el lado positivo, querida Margaret**

Fruncí mi ceño por las palabras de Karen y por su conocimiento acerca del tema **-¿Por qué presiento que tú ya sabías de esto?**

Tomó mi soda y le dio un trago mientras enterraba sus codos en mis hombros **– Me enteré el sábado por la mañana, los White visitaron a nuestros padres, pero tú aún dormías y Rose pidió amistarme con Candy**

 **-Gracias por decirme** – Comenté

 **-Es algo que no me correspondía mencionarte** – Me dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de disculpa **– Candy es bonita, estoy segura que romperá muchos corazones** – También sabía que eso lo mencionó por Susy

 **-Pero es muda!** – Dijo con enfado Susy casi perdiendo la paciencia con mi hermana quien también era parte de nuestro grupo problemático y era algo así como la conquista de Mark

 **-Mejor! Será el sueño cumplido de muchos chicos, por mencionar a uno, mi querido hermanito; le he escuchado muchas veces pedirte que cierres la boca**

 **-Karen, eso no es verdad** –Defendí a mi chica y mi hermana rió al igual que los demás.

 **-Les voy a rogar un favor** – Se levantó de mi espalda y caminó hacia Mark **– No ofendan a Candy con ninguna broma pesada debido a su … emm…** ** _problema_**

 **-No te preocupes** –Dijo Neil sonriendo de lado, su clásica y conocida expresión de cuando estaba tramando algo **– La trataremos de manera especial**

 **-Neil, recuerda que es mi hermana**

 **-ok, ok…**

La campana sonó e hicimos nuestro camino a nuestros salones.

Coincidíamos en algunas clases pero no en todas, por esa razón siempre encontrábamos la forma de estar juntos y meternos en los mismos problemas.

Mark y yo sí teníamos todas las clases juntos debido a que siempre nos proponíamos ir juntos a solicitar nuestro horario. Dábamos de alta y baja materias con tal de estar juntos.

 **-Creo que las chicas no aceptarán bien a Candy**

 **-A excepción de tu hermana, mi bella y dulce Karen**

 **-¿Crees que sea el inicio del fin de nuestro grupo?**

 **-No, recuerda que tenemos el proyecto en la clase de música.**

 **-Bien lo dijiste, es un proyecto**

 **-Al menos hasta la mitad de este ciclo escolar, si pasamos a las finales esteremos juntos el próximo semestre, iremos juntos al campamento de noviembre, y el viaje de primavera es un hecho… nada puede salir mal**

 **-Tienes razón… cambiando de tema ¿Pudiste ensayar la canción?**

 **-Le hice algunas modificaciones**

 **-¿A la letra?**

 **-No, en la tablatura de acordes, metí algunos de** ** _paso¸_** **veremos si el señor Hataway lo aprueba**

 **-Somos su mejor opción**

 **-Lo que no entiendo es por qué insiste en meter a más personas en nuestro grupo, no necesitamos a nadie más, tu voz y la de Susy no necesitan que nadie les apoye con coros ni discantos…**

 **-Es un proyecto de grupo**

 **-Pero somos diez bandas**

 **-Somos la banda que tiene el menor número de integrantes… espero que Candy sepa tocar un instrumento** –No sé por qué la metí en la conversación

 **-¿Te imaginas que no sepa? ¿Cómo acreditará la asignatura?**

 **-Eso sería problema de Hataway y no nuestro, ¿Crees que Margaret quiera que le integremos?**

 **-Seguro, aunque esté batallando con aceptarla, en el fondo le tiene misericordia**

 **-Espero que así sea…**

 **-Como que esta chica está doblegando el ánimo del** ** _terrible_** **Grandchester.** –Reímos

 **-No… estoy seguro que no**

Teníamos un proyecto en la clase de Música y Teatro con el señor Hataway, nos había inscrito en una convocatoria de "Guerra de Bandas"

Hizo una pequeña audición a todos los alumnos de último grado y tomábamos clase con él solamente aquellos que teníamos facilidad con algún instrumento y con el canto, todos los que no pasaron la _audición_ fueron canalizados en los talleres de pintura, ajedrez, matemáticas, gramática y otros…

Nosotros, casualmente, teníamos habilidades musicales debido al club al que pertenecíamos, así que no tuvimos problemas para armar nuestra _banda_ musical.

Neil era un buen baterista, Karen tocaba la guitarra electroacústica, Margaret era buena con las percusiones así que siempre complementaba el ritmo de Neil, Susy y Eliza se acoplaban cantando, Mark era diestro en la guitarra y el bajo eléctrico, yo tocaba el sintetizador y el piano… también cantaba…

El rector del colegio estaba emocionado con todo lo que significaba un trofeo o premio para la escuela así que no dudó cuando Robert Hataway hizo la propuesta, por esa razón nuestros horarios fueron modificados para integrar todos los días dos horas de música, que más bien eran clases de avance y ensamble.

 **Gracias por leer : )**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Capítulo 2 "En Problemas"******

 **-Karen, por favor, es hora de irnos, llegaremos tarde si no te das prisa** – Mi hermana siempre demoraba en salir, papá se negaba a comprarnos otro auto, decía que mientras estuviéramos en el mismo colegio podíamos ocupar el mismo, cuando teníamos algo diferente en nuestras agendas mamá le prestaba el suyo a Karen y papá enviaba un chofer de su empresa para el servicio de mamá.

 **-Dame dos minutos, esto es importante**

 **-Te veré abajo** – Me retiré de la puerta de su habitación

Tomó un envoltorio y corrió tras de mí **– Es para Candy, es un regalito de bienvenida**

 **-No recordaba que hoy conoceremos a la hermana de Margaret**

 **\- Ayer hablé con Margaret tiene sentimientos encontrados**

 **-Debe ser difícil, no me imagino que de un día para otro tu vida cambie por completo, yo sigo esperando el día que papá me diga "Terry, tenemos algo importante que decirte… toma asiento por favor… tu madre y yo queremos que sepas que Karen… a Karen la encontramos en la basura"** –Reí

Recibí un golpe en mi brazo como respuesta **–Eres un enfadoso** –Miró por la ventanilla del auto

 **-Es broma, sabes que eres mi hermana favorita**

 **-Idiota, soy tu única hermana**

 **-Eso no se sabe, ya vez a William con la jugada que le resultó a Margie** **–** Dije burlón

 **-Terry, no debes hacer bromas con eso, nuestros padres te podrán escuchar**

Reímos.

 **-¿Qué le has comprado?**

 **-Algo que ya verás después, pero no te preocupes, como sé que tú no le compraste nada, la tarjeta dice "con Cariño de Terry y Karen Grandchester"**

 **-Es lindo de tu parte pero me meterás en problemas con Susy**

 **-¿Por qué tienes sentimientos por Susy?**

 **-¿Por qué no te agrada?**

 **-Me caía bien, pero a veces creo que ella piensa que tengo un amor enfermizo por ti, como que te veo como mujer y no como hermana, eso es más enfermo…**

 **-No, todo lo contrario, cree que antes que ella y yo saliéramos tú y ella eran muy unidas y no sabe por qué te has alejado o le resistes**

 **-Solo sé que no quiero que te haga daño, no quiero ser tu paño de lágrimas**

La miré antes de aparcar **–Insisto, eres la mejor hermana del mundo y eres mi hermana**

 **-Hermanito** – Dijo con cariño

Karen se convirtió en mi cómplice desde que éramos pequeños, mamá llegó a mencionar que tal parecía que tenía dos hijos varones y no una mujercita.

 **-Te veré más tarde**

 **-Mira quienes vienen ahí** – Dijo y tomó de mi mano **– Este es un buen momento, Susy no está a la vista.**

Caminamos en dirección de Margie; Karen iba muy sonriente **–Tú debes ser Candy; queremos que te sientas "Bienvenida"** –Estiró el estuche mientras yo saludaba a Margie para que no se creyera ignorada **–Ábrelo, mi hermano y yo lo escogimos pensando en ti** –Si fuera otro caso sabría perfectamente que Karen podría pasarse de graciosa, pero no en un caso como el de Candy **– Él es Terry y yo soy Karen** – Candy asintió con la cabeza y fue inexpresivamente fría tal como mamá describía a los ingleses cuando hablaba de la familia de papá

Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces y como buena americana Karen metió su mano sacando una hermosa cadena con un dije con la letra "C" en un corazón **–¿Te gustó?**

Candy asintió.

Con una gran sonrisa, Karen lo puso en mis manos y me dio un empujoncito para acercarme a Candy, no tenía explicación el nerviosismo que sentí al estar tan cerca **-¿Me permites?** – Pregunté.

Se retiró el cabello, que por cierto lo llevaba suelto y lacio. Mis dedos estaban torpes batallando para engarzar el broche en el eslabón **– Bienvenida, Candy** – Acerté y me retiré diciendo que tenía que ir a clases

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos e hice prontamente mi camino.

Karen tenía razón, Candy era bonita, más que Margaret. Tal vez me sentí extrañamente atraído por ella pero era una prueba de mi fidelidad hacia Susana, así que debía tener cuidado con la recién llegada

 **-¿Qué te pareció la hermana de Margie?** –Preguntó Mark después de contarle el detalle de mi hermana en relación a la bienvenida

 **-nada que ver con la foto que nos enseñó, bueno, no es expresiva, pero es bonita**

 **-Ya sé, es bonita pero no tanto como Karen**

 **-No intentes quedar bien conmigo, así que dilo**

 **-Es increíblemente bonita, tiene un cuerpo atractivo y bien definido**

 **-Sé que Susy querrá que le haga sentir amada delante de Candy, lo presiento**

 **-Debemos actuar con normalidad y no como que andamos de cacería**

 **-Tienes razón.**

Mi mente estuvo ocupada en los deberes, en los conceptos nuevos, en el ensamble musical de esta tarde, entre otras cosas.

Después de varias clases nos reunimos en la cafetería solicitando nuestros respectivos alimentos. Margie encabezaba la fila de nuestros amigos seguida de su hermana. Observamos que ella solicitó la selección de Candy antes que la suya, le entregó su bandeja y Candy abandonó la fila quedando a la vista de muchos que al igual que nosotros admirábamos lo linda que estaba **– Ven conmigo** – Le indicó secamente Margie y Candy le siguió caminando detrás de ella.

Integré una silla más porque _nuestra_ mesa constaba exactamente con nuestras sillas y ahora debíamos hacer un lugar extra.

 **-Ho-la, Can-dy** \- Dijo Neil fuerte y pausado

 **-No seas idiota, Neil, está muda, no sorda** – Dijo Margie con fastidio

Candy levantó la mirada, nos miró a cada uno y la mayoría no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bastaron unos pocos segundos para que tomara su decisión. Se levantó, tomó su bandeja de alimentos, se dirigió hacia el contenedor de basura y arrojó todo sin probar alguno y con la misma abandonó la cafetería.

Me levanté instintivamente de mi lugar y caminé para darle alcance **– Terry, no te atrevas a dar un paso más** – Susy me llamó.

Viré hacia mi grupo de amigos y Margaret tenía el rostro enterrado en sus dos manos.

 **-Eres un imbécil, Neil** – Le reprendió Mark

 **-Ella no es de este grupo, lo siento Margie, pero tu hermana no cabe entre nosotros**

 **-Lo sé, y no se los reprocho**

Era su primer día de clases y Margie había solicitado un horario igual al de ella para su hermana, debió ser difícil para ambas

No mencionamos nada durante el almuerzo, raro pero comimos casi en silencio

 **-Tomen sus lugares** – Indicó el señor Hataway **–Vocalizaremos primero**

Hicimos tres filas, así como nos recomendó desde el inicio del curso, el orientador irrumpió la clase **–Robert, venga conmigo por favor**

 **-Anel hazte cargo del ejercicio de vocalización, vuelvo en seguida**

Mientras nos entonábamos con la escala musical Robert salió seguido por nuestras miradas y regresó con Candy e indicó que tomáramos nuestros lugares **– Bien, tenemos una compañera en esta clase, ella es Candy White** – No mencionó que era hermana de Margie y Margie bajó la mirada cosa contraria con Candy **– Tal vez esté únicamente por este día, les ruego que sean amables con ella… Ahora, el grupo de Mark, por favor, tomen sus instrumentos y demuestren sus progresiones**

Como impulsados por un resorte nos pusimos sobre nuestros pies y tomamos nuestros lugares.

Neil no había llegado y Mark me indicó que le apoyara con la batería así que le cedí el sintetizador a Eliza pero antes de comenzar tomé un pandero y caminé hacia Candy **–Toma, al señor Hataway no le agrada que estemos en su clase sin un instrumento** – Creí conveniente no mencionar la parte "Instrumento o Voz", aunque debo reconocer que mi intención primaria era brindar un poco de diversión a los presentes procurando que Candy hiciera el ridículo.

Contestó moviendo la cabeza negativamente **–Por favor** –Le rogué **– No me dejes en mal** – Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo derecho de la camisa y saqué un papelito doblado, era la letra de la canción que el señor Hataway nos había asignado **–Es la canción "Fiesta Pagana" tal vez la hayas escuchado** – Solamente le hablaba a ella, los demás no tenían por qué saber lo que le estaba mencionando

Me miró y achicó sus ojos, ladeó un poco la cabeza y aceptó el instrumento. **– No nos hace falta ningún integrante pero siempre hay espacio para uno más** – Le sonreí y al mirar a mis amigos ellos hicieron lo mismo

Mark apretaba las cuerdas de la guitarra y las chicas tomaban su lugar, comenzamos a avanzar cuando detuvo nuestro andar, miré en su dirección y me extendió el instrumento. Neil ingresaba a paso veloz a tomar su lugar en la batería **– Ven, no te preocupes, podrás intentarlo con algún otro instrumento -** Habíamos sustituido la introducción melódica con una escala en el sintetizador **\- ¿Tocas el violín? -** _Habló_ moviendo sus manos y se dio cuenta que no le entendía, así que batió una mano indicando "más o menos" - **Perfecto** – Sonreí. Bueno faltaba saber qué tan avanzado era su nivel para esta canción pero al menos me estaba dando a entender que lo intentaría.

Le ayudé a subir a la plataforma, saqué el violín del estuche y lo deposité es sus manos.

Todos estábamos expectantes.

No había indicación del tiempo por parte de Neil, así que ella tomó la iniciativa.

Conocía la introducción a la perfección. Tiempo, tono y ritmo.

Conocía toda la canción.

Robert sonrió y todos aplaudieron cuando culminamos nuestro ensamble.

Antes de bajar y tomar nuestros lugares, Hataway nos dio algunas indicaciones y sugerencias **–Bienvenida, Candy, sin dudar, este es su lugar**

Candy era así, en tan sólo un día de conocerla, no tenía otra expresión más que sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda bordeados con enormes pestañas, excesivamente maquilladas que las hacían notar más grandes y abundantes, el delineado negro y la sombra rosa con café le matizaba haciendo su mirada suave y llena de ternura. Aunque llevaba los labios pintados de rojo no sonreía, no expresaba nada con sus labios, tenía un cuerpo definido, y la cadena con el dije que Karen le regaló permaneció, al menos por hoy, sobre su pecho desnudo debido al escote de su blusa de tirantes.

 **-Susy, cariño, no lo hice con otra intensión sino la de divertirnos por in momento, no quise ser amable con ella** – intentaba que comprendiera mi _proceder,_ aunque el resultado fue contrario a mi intensión

 **-No te creo** – Susy amenazaba con llorar

 **-Te lo prometo, cariño.**

 **-Sigo sin comprender… prefiero que Neil sea amable con ella, que Markus sea amable con ella, cualquiera menos tú**

 **-Cariño, por favor... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que no fue mi intensión ser amable?**

Noté que miraba detrás de mí **–Bésame y dime que me amas**

 **-Te amo, Susy, lo sabes. Eres mi chica. No dudes que te amo, mi vida.** –La besé tal como me lo pidió, apasionado y amoroso al mismo tiempo.

Al separarnos vi que Susy sonrió y un papelito flotó a la altura de mis ojos. Era Candy entregándome la hoja con la canción en la cual yo había hecho algunas anotaciones.

Miré a Susy comprendiendo el porqué de su petición **– Gracias, no era necesario que me la devolvieras, puedes quedártela** -Dije secamente

Volvió a doblarla, la metió en la bolsa trasera de su ajustado vaquero y se fue. **–No tenías por qué hacerlo** – le reclamé a Susy

 **Sí tenía y debía hacerlo; un día y siento que la odio… que no se atreva a poner sus ojos en ti porque no me importará arrancárselos**

 **-Nos veremos más tarde**

 **-Cariño, ¿Por qué te enojas?**

Dejé sola a Susana.

Sé que no quería hacerle caso a Karen de tratar bien a Candy. No deseaba problemas con mi novia aunque disfrutaba muchos de nuestras peleas y la sensación del intento de la reconciliación.

No fuimos los mejores con Candy y ella procuraba no frecuentar los mismos lugares que nosotros; no se relacionaba con nadie, siempre sola metida en algún libro o en su móvil.

Tal vez no podía hablar con voz audible pero sí mensajeaba mucho.

La había observado en algunas ocasiones y le encantaba pasar tiempo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Los primeros días se sentaba recargando la espalda en el grueso tronco pero conforme pasó el tiempo noté que disfrutaba subiéndose a las ramas. Primero colgaba las manos e impulsaba su cuerpo hacia arriba. Centraba su vista en su móvil y leía o escribía, sin embargo nunca le vi sonreír.

Nosotros regresamos a lo cotidiano de nuestras reuniones, poco a poco Margaret volvió a ser la misma **–No puedo olvidar su rostro** – Moríamos de la risa ante el recuerdo de nuestra última travesura **– "Avisaré a la central para que vengan por ustedes"** – Repetía Margie imitando al anciano velador de la feria del condado

 **-Debemos hacer algo o moriré de aburrimiento**

 **-Bien, qué se les ocurre**

 **-Pronto será el baile de recaudación de fondos, llenemos la alberca con agua y alcohol, cuando sea el baile abriremos la duela deportiva y todos caerán… literal, se ahogarán de ebrios**

 **-¿Cuánto alcohol necesitaremos?**

 **-¿Cómo piensan introducir tantos litros de alcohol y en qué momento lo vaciaremos?**

 **-Hay que hacer algo esta noche, recuerden el partido de Futbol, hay que embriagar a la mascota, nos divertiremos**

 **-mejor embriaguémonos nosotros y salga lo que tenga que salir, lo espontáneo es lo mejor**

 **-Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos a las 8:00 para el partido**

Por nuestra edad, en ningún lugar nos venderían alcohol pero nuestros padres tenían lo suficiente en sus _bares_ familiares, así que nada nos costó conseguir una botella por cada uno de nosotros. El alcohol era algo muy atractivo para muchos, así que nos metimos en tal problema porque el equipo de futbol se embriagó así como las animadoras, aunque ellos no nos mencionaron el castigo no fue suficiente con suspender el partido de esa noche, sino que les suspendieron de clases por una semana. **–Grandchester** – Miré al rector. Nos había citado uno por uno intentando conseguir la verdad de nuestros propios labios **–Uno de los chicos mencionó que ustedes les proveyeron el alcohol**

 **-¿Podría saber quién fue?** –Pregunté cínicamente pero conservando la tranquilidad de mi supuesta _inocencia_ **–Si no presenta las pruebas le demandaré por difamación**

 **-Señor Grandchester, le advierto que si desea graduar no se meta en más problemas, usted y sus amigos son el tipo de personas capaces de realizar este tipo de bromas.**

 **-Me he portado bien, no estoy en problemas, se lo puedo asegurar**

 **-No puedo estar seguro de eso. Le estaré vigilando de cerca… ahora, retírese de mi vista…** – Me retiré _victorioso_ de la rectoría.

Era idiota nuestro plan pero en el momento fue gracioso mirar cómo las porristas no podían mantenerse en equilibrio y caían una sobre otra. Así como los futbolistas corrían en todas direcciones… fue gracioso

 **-Es tu turno, amigo** – Palmeé el hombro de Neil, **-no ha podido conmigo, no lo arruines**

 **-Lo prometo, no lo haré** – Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sacudió el cuerpo como para eliminar la tensión **– Ufff! Aquí voy**

 **-¿Qué te dijo?** – Preguntó preocupada Karen

 **-Que alguien mencionó que nosotros les habíamos dado el alcohol, le dije que demandaría por difamación, me dejó libre**

 **-Bien, eres mi héroe Grandchester** – Dijo Mark

Ahí estábamos sentados en la recepción como respuesta a la cita que el rector nos indicó, risueños, _vendiéndonos nuestra propia inocencia_

Sin importar cuánto lo negamos, el rector, aunque sin pruebas, no creyó en nuestra inocencia. Convocó a nuestros padres y cada quien recibimos el castigo _injusto_ de esta falta

 **-Le prometí a mi novia que pasaría por ella**

 **-Llámale y explícale que tu padre te ha castigado, que no tienes permiso de ir a ningún lado, por un mes**

 **-Papá, debes estar de broma ¿verdad?**

 **-No**

 **-Debes comprender que ya no soy un pequeño al que puedas castigar**

 **-Entonces no te comportes como tal** – resolvió papá sin apartar su vista del libro que leía a través de sus gafas

 **-Terry tienen razón, papá, el rector no puede inculparnos de algo que no cometimos**

 **-Karen, es un castigo por un mes o no irán de campamento en noviembre ni al viaje en primavera**

 **-Mamá, no puedes estar hablando en serio**

 **-Es muy serio, Karen. Así que háganos saber su decisión en este momento: Les cambiamos el castigo de un mes por sus dos viajes**

Karen y yo intercambiamos miradas **– No es justo lo que están haciendo, se arrepentirán cuando se den cuenta que nos castigaron sin razón…** \- Dije con tono de _se arrepentirán de su injusticia cuando se den cuenta que somos inocentes_

 **-Nos quedaremos en casa y no saldremos más que para ir al colegio**

 **-Así será, hija… no lo duden**

Nuestros padres se habían puesto de acuerdo en mantenernos encerrados durante un mes. Los Leagan, Marlow, Stevenson, White… todos estaban conspirados en contra nuestra **– Lo sé, cariño… te veré mañana… sí te amo…** -Mencionó Susy cuando le llamé explicándole la situación que enfrentábamos en casa.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Cap. 3 "Regreso a la Normalidad"*****

Me senté en el respaldo de la silla y coloqué mis pies en el asiento.

Susy comía un emparedado y Karen unas frituras deshidratadas apoyando la cabeza en mi muslo izquierdo.

 **-Estoy aburrida, me siento presa en una cárcel**

 **-No es para tanto, en una semana nuestros padres nos dejarán salir**

 **-Lo dudo, Eliza, debiste ver la cara de papá cuando nos dijo "están castigados"**

 **-Karen, papá ni siquiera nos miró, su vista no se apartó del libro que sostenía en las manos**

 **-Como sea, fue** ** _injusto_**

 **-No te preocupes, Karen, veré la forma para lograr que tu padre te levante el castigo**

Miré a Mark **\- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo lograrás que mi padre le levante el castigo a Karen? Según yo, tus padres te han impuesto el mismo castigo**

Margaret apoyó la frente sobre la mesa **– Siento que me asfixio… y apenas ha pasado un día de castigo… ¡Muero!**

 **-Hablando de muertos y castigados** – Dijo Eliza **\- ¿Cómo vas con tu hermana?**

 **-Ha sido un martirio, un mes y mis padres le buscan el parecer en todo. ¿Candy quieres esto o aquello? ¿Te gustaría? ¿Te sientes cómoda? ¿Quieres conocer tal lugar?**

 **Todo es Candy… Candy por aquí, Candy por allá…**

 **-Creo que intentan que se sienta cómoda** – Mencionó Mark acariciando el cabello de mi hermana

 **-Imagínense mi infierno, un mes en la misma casa con ese** ** _monstro sabelotodo,_** **agradezco al cielo que no hable sino sería peor mi** ** _condena_**

 **-No digas eso ni de broma, Margie** – Comenté **– No debe ser fácil para ella, ninguno de nosotros habla con señas, no tiene con quien** ** _charlar_**

 **-Cuando llegamos del colegio se encierra en su habitación, come lo mínimo aunque mamá le ofrezca todo. Le han comprado todo un guardarropa, cabe mencionar que** ** _debí_** **convencerla de escoger la mayoría de la ropa, ella no quería nada más que lo poco que trajo de Londres y han acomodado en la mejor habitación de la casa para ella**

 **-Creo que tu padre intenta** ** _compensar_** **tanto tiempo de ausencia**

 **-Tal vez, pero no se da cuenta que me lastima**

 **-Debes ser comprensiva**

 **-¿Y quién me comprende a mí?**

 **-Margie tiene razón** – Dijo Neil elevando sus manos **\- ¿Saben por qué los mudos no** ** _hablan_** **con las manos hasta arriba?** \- Mencionó gracioso

Respondimos que " _No"_ por dos razones, porque tal vez no sabíamos la respuesta pero lo más seguro es porque Candy se acercaba a su hermana y se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de Neil **– Porque estarían levantando la voz, son tan educados que no gritan** – Rió al igual que las Susy, Eliza y Margie; Mark, Karen y yo permanecimos en silencio

 **-Eres un estúpido, Neil** \- Argumentó Karen

A Candy pareció no importarle, le extendió un papel a Margie y le señaló con un lápiz una pregunta, Margie lo tomó, Neil se puso serio provocando que a Mark y a mí se nos saliera la risa como un torrente, nuevamente Candy nos ignoró. Margie pasó su vista por todo el documento y miró a su hermana **-¿Alumnos de intercambio? -** Candy no expresó nada con el rostro **– No te pienso ayudar, ¿Has pensado en el** ** _dolor_** **que le causarás a nuestros… a papá? Él espera que me acompañes al campamento de noviembre, los gastos están cubiertos y al viaje en primavera recuerda que está haciendo hasta lo imposible por conseguirte lugar, y además estás en nuestra banda, ¿Sabes cuántos desearían pertenecer a nuestro grupo? ¡Estás** ** _loca_** **! ¡Alumnos de intercambio!** – Dijo socarrona

Candy levantó el hombro en respuesta _fingiendo_ que no escuchó la penúltima frase de Margie.

 **-No puedo ayudarte en esto que me pides, ha pasado un mes desde que llegaste, mis padres han hecho todo para que te sientas cómoda** \- Margie sonaba preocupada **–Les romperás el corazón y no quiero ser parte del dolor de papá**

Fue la primera vez que miré a Candy expresarse, levantó sus cejas rogando con la mirada y suplicó, inaudiblemente, solamente movió los labios formando las palabras "por favor". Señaló la casilla en dónde se solicitaba el nombre de un familiar directo y sus datos personales para ponerse en contacto, tal parecía que Candy desconocía la dirección electrónica y número móvil de Margie

Margaret achicó la mirada al notar que Candy podía mover los labios y articular las palabras a la perfección para comunicarse **–No, no insistas… no lo haré**

Candy rodó la mirada, soltó el aire y humedeció sus labios pasando su lengua por ellos.

Los que estábamos de frente a ella así como Margaret vimos el pequeño destello brillante **-¿Qué tienes en la lengua?**

Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios

 **-Te pondré los datos que quieras si me enseñas lo que escondes** – Chantajeó Margie

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza e intentó recuperar su formulario de las manos de Margaret

 **-Te ayudaré a conseguir el permiso de papá. Date cuenta que tienes como fecha límite para entregar este formulario, el día de hoy…** -Margie tenía cierto interés en descubrir lo que nos imaginábamos en la lengua de Candy

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, creo que fue por los nervios. Respiró profundo y miró a su hermana, escondió la punta de la lengua detrás de sus perfectos dientes inferiores, abrió los labios un poco más y nos dejó ver tres diamantes enfilados **-¿Cómo diablos te pusiste eso?**

Se encogió de hombros y señaló con el lápiz el campo a rellenar del formulario.

Margaret hizo un garabato con una sonrisa que conocíamos cada vez que se le ocurría algo **-¿Qué más escondes, hermanita?** – Miró a Candy y ésta levantó una ceja moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Margaret tiró de su mano tomando la hoja al momento que notó que Candy podría arrebatársela **– Aún falta poner un dato… dime otro secreto y pondré la firma de papá**

Candy sonrió al notar el chantaje de Margaret, tal vez podría ponerla en una posición poco favorable delante de su padre o usarlo en el momento más oportuno. Candy lo supo así que cedió ante ella proporcionándole _esa información_ valiosa.

A caso ¿Comenzaban a actuar como verdaderas hermanas?

Recogió su cabello hacia su hombro derecho, ladeó su cabeza y dejó ver un tatuaje con un símbolo del infinito con una pequeña mariposa evitando que las líneas se cerraran por completo **-¿Cómo rayos te aceptaron con los piercings y el tatuaje? Eso está prohibido en este colegio**

Tomó la hoja de las manos de Margie cuando escribió el número telefónico y plasmó la firma de su padre.

 **-Candy** – Le llamó evitando que siguiera su camino, todos centramos nuestra vista en la hermana que se retiraba de nuestra presencia **–Papá ¿Sabe de** ** _eso?_** _–_ Candy comprendió que _"eso"_ significaba tatuaje y perforación

Negó con la cabeza. Margaret sonrió maliciosamente

Candy mostró la hoja y señaló la firma, levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

Ambas tenían algo con qué chantajear a la otra.

 **-Vaya! La gatita comienza a sacar las uñas** – Mencionó Neil

 **-¿Cómo diablos la aceptaron en este lugar en el que te revisan todo?** –Dijo Karen con curiosidad

 **-Ni idea, pero sé cómo puedo usar** ** _eso_** **en mi favor** – Argumentó Margie

 **-¿Tú sabías de su tatuaje?** – Mi hermana preguntó buscando mi mirada

 **-¿Por qué tendrías que saber de su tatuaje, Terry?** –Preguntó Susy un tanto enfadada

- **Eh! Karen está loca…** -Levanté mis manos en señal de inocencia

 **-¿No le mencionaste a Susy?** – Karen chasqueó la lengua **– Recuerden que las relaciones se forjan en el amor y la confianza** – ironizó

 **-Gracias, Karen… me has metido en una situación difícil con** ** _mi novia_** \- intenté pasar un brazo por el hombro de Susy y ella se alejó de mí. **– Nena, Karen está de broma no le hagas caso**

 **-Es mejor que me cuentes todo… ahora! Terrence Grandchester**

 **-Karen le compró un obsequio de bienvenida, es todo** – Dije disgustado por dar explicaciones

 **-No es** ** _todo_** **, Terry abrochó la cadenita en el cuello de Candy** – Mencionó Margie **– Se puso nervioso** – Rió **– Deseé tener una cámara para retratar su expresión** – Siguió riendo y yo hice lo mismo asestando un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de mi hermana por ponerme en tal situación

 **-Podrá ser gracioso, pero no debemos permitir que Candy divida a nuestro grupo** \- Dijo Neil con seriedad

 **-¿Cómo puedes creer eso?** – Espetó Mark **\- ¿No has mirado que Candy nos ignora? Es lógico que busque a su hermana pero no a nosotros. Únicamente participa en los ensayos y se limita al tiempo señalado**

 **-Mi hermano tiene razón. Terry debes prometer que no dejarás a Susana por Candy**

 **-Opino lo mismo que Mark, Candy no es como nosotros** – Dije **\- Ella está atrapada en su mundo** –Evitando lanzar una promesa sin meditarla primero

 **-Pero no debemos molestarla** – Opinó Karen

- **¿Por qué no? Casi nadie se ha salvado de nosotros ¿Por qué debía ser la excepción?**

 **-Eli,** ** _ella_** **es diferente, y por demás está mencionar que es hermana de Margie, es como si quisiéramos** ** _ponernos_** **el pie para tropezar entre nosotros mismos.**

 **-No, Karen, creo que no… Candy no ha tenido su** ** _bienvenida_**

 **-Creo que Eli tiene razón, debemos planear algo para que se sienta** ** _bienvenida_** **en este país, en este colegio y en su familia**

 **-Susy, no hay que generar problemas, princesa, un mes sin salir fue un castigo suficiente ¿Quieres más castigos?**

 **-No dirá nada** – Rieron **– Así que no sabrán que fuimos nosotros**

 **-¿Qué se les ocurre?** –Preguntó ansiosa Margie

 **\- ¿Podría esperar para después de nuestra participación?** – Comenté **– Ustedes saben que mi sueño es ser músico profesional y esto de la competencia me ha caído como del cielo, dudo que si hacemos algo en estos días mi padre me deje participar**

 **-Cariño, no te preocupes por eso, nuestros padres no nos reprenden con actividades escolares…** **-** Susy miró a Eliza **– Sugiero que le** ** _bauticemos_**

 **-Sí, genial**

 **-Candy practica natación –** Dijo con desgano Margie **– No será divertido lanzarla a la alberca si sabe lo que debe hacer**

 **-No me refiero con lanzarla** – Susy levantó sus cejas imaginándose la escena **– Sino mojándola delante de todos**

 **-¿Cuándo?**

 **-Lo más pronto**

 **-¿Delante de todo el colegio? ¿Cómo lo lograremos sin que sepan que fuimos nosotros?**

 **-Ummm! Tienes razón, Terry ¿Qué sugieres?**

Sugeriría que la dejáramos en tranquila, pero sé que mis amigos no me escucharán **– Que sea en un lugar menos concurrido, total la diversión es para nosotros ¿No?**

 **-El viernes, ¿Les parece?** –Dijo Mark contagiado de la emoción de cometer fechorías

 **-¿Este viernes?**

 **-Ajá. Tenemos ensamble de música, recuerden que el señor Hataway trabajará únicamente con nosotros hasta lograr el acoplamiento total de la melodía…**

 **-Bien! Ya está…**

 **-¿Cómo y dónde?**

 **\- En el taller de artes hay suficiente pintura, siempre hay pintura, ya veremos cómo hacemos que Candy termine** ** _bañada_** **con la pintura**

 **-Pero que parezca que fue accidental**

 **-Eso es lógico, Margie**

 **-Pero debemos asegurarnos que parezca un accidente** – Mencioné, tal vez haciéndoles meditar podrían desistir de la loca idea

 **-Tú te encargarás que así parezca, Grandchester**

 **-Creo que Neil es más creativo-** Dije para zafarme

 **-Bien! Déjenlo en mis manos**

 _Tramamos_ todo. No podíamos tener el lujo de cometer errores que nos inculparan.

Teníamos imán con los problemas y parecía no ser relevante en nuestra existencia. ¿Qué más daba un castigo extra?

 **-Yo traeré un cambio de ropa extra, recuerden que es mi hermana y** ** _debo_** **estar en su auxilio**

 **-Genial! Pero encárgate que sea ropa tuya, que parezca como que** ** _casualmente_** **pensabas usarla**

 **-Siempre traigo ropa extra en el auto, más cuando voy al club**

 **-Entonces, este viernes.**

Reímos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 "Un amigo"

El corazón me latía desbocado.

Siempre me gustó el sabor a la adrenalina, pero ahora tenía una extraña mezcla de nervios y temor. **– Sujétela fuerte, Grandchester**

 **-Listo, Neil.**

 **-Ahora puedes bajarte**

 **-Bien… ¿No hay nadie?**

 **-No, todo está despejado.**

Corrimos hacia la cafetería para despistar a cualquiera que pudiera mencionar alguna coartada contraria a la que teníamos planeada.

Al sonar la campana indicando que teníamos _reunión_ con el señor Hataway, mi nerviosismo acrecentó.

Nos dirigiríamos de manera normal. Con paso aletargado común en nosotros, las risas estruendosas por un chasco contando disfrazando una crítica; cualquier cosa que pudiera despistar a los demás de nuestro plan

 **-Susy, tienes que darme este tono** – Hataway pulsaba las teclas del piano con una mano y con el dedo índice de la otra mano señalaba hacia arriba **– Vamos, sí puedes**

 **-No puedo, está muy aguda**

 **-Entonces tendremos que** ** _hacer una transportación de_** **tonalidad una octava** ** _abajo_**

 **-Vamos, cariño ¡Tú puedes!** –Le daba ánimos a Susy. Ella era entonada pero no llevaba su voz a los límites sino que siempre cantaba lo más cómodamente posible

 **-No puedo, Terry**

 **-Bien, lo haremos juntos** **–** Subí a la plataforma con ella y sostenía la misma nota para que ella sintiera seguridad

 **-Eso es! Susy, muy bien! Ahora sostén la voz usando el diafragma** – Indicó Hataway

Susy sintió alivio, me dio un beso en los labios, cuando Hataway comenzó a trabajar con Eliza.

Miré a Candy por el rabillo del ojo y no expresaba desesperación, ni fastidio, nada contrario a la calma con la que su respiración levantaba su pecho **– Bien, vamos con el bajo y la guitarra…**

Después de dos horas de ensayo, hasta que sometimos nuestros propios errores, Susy preguntó **-¿Cuándo haremos la escenografía?**

 **-Me alegro que lo menciones, Susy. Como mencionamos desde el principio, nuestra primera presentación es** ** _cover_** **tema libre, la participación es entre los diez grupos formados en este colegio de los cuales quedarán la mitad. La parte de la escenografía que les corresponde son las siluetas humanas, pueden iniciar la próxima semana**

 **-Me parece bien, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y necesitaba agendar esto**

 **-Yo no puedo la próxima semana** –Mencionó Karen haciendo un mohín **–Y Mark tampoco… ¿Podría definir lo que debemos hacer? En verdad nos ayudaría para adelantar un poco y no cargar tanto las semanas por venir**

 **-Yo les mantendré informados en cuanto definamos lo que les toca hacer** – Me ofrecí, todo por despistar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser usada en nuestra contra

 **-Karen tiene razón, mientras más pronto iniciemos menos presión tendremos**

 **-Miré algunas cosas que nos podrían ser útiles al otro lado del escenario ¿Podríamos tomarlas?**

 **-Todo lo que puedan usar**

No pensamos que nos resultaría fácil, más que fácil, el señor Hataway se ofreció en ayudarnos. **–Candy, ¿podrías darme una mano con eso?** –Mencionó Margie en el momento que Candy estaba en el sitio exacto.

 **-Permítame, Margie, yo le daré una mano a Candy** – Hataway trataba de _integrar_ a Candy o de hacerla sentir útil en todo momento, tal vez tenía la misma actitud que los padres de Margie para no hacerla sentir diferente.

Intentamos no mirarnos para no delatarnos. Todo salió más que a la perfección.

El contenedor de pintura cayó manchando la parte izquierda del señor Hataway pero cubrió en su totalidad a Candy

Margie corrió _intentando_ auxiliar a Candy.

Era la broma perfecta, como cada una de las que se nos ocurrían. Sin embargo nadie rió.

La pintura roja cubrió por completo a Candy y ella miró sus manos, su ropa…

Su cabello aun escurría, la ropa se le ceñía por la humedad, a su esbelto cuerpo.

Apretó sus ojos con las palmas de las manos y echó a correr.

Margaret _intentó_ darle alcance. **–Es mejor que la dejes ir** – Dijo serio el señor Hataway e hizo una llamada por su móvil.

Nos quedamos como estatuas en nuestros lugares hasta que él cortó la llamada con la señorita Ponny a quien le rogó buscar a Candy.

 **-Vengan conmigo**

Obedecimos en silencio, mentalmente apelábamos a nuestra coartada en caso de una reprimenda.

Ingresamos al salón de profesores **– Aguarden un momento aquí.**

Nos mirábamos unos a otros sin hablar, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.

Tomamos nuestros lugares y obedecimos.

Ingresó con un sobre en las manos **– Terrence, ayúdeme a poner esto en el reproductor** –Me dio un dvd.

 **-De saber que nos pondría una película, hubiéramos traído rosetas de maíz y sodas** –Mencionó Neil provocando la risa nerviosa de todos incluyendo al señor Hataway

 **-¿Sin importar que pueda ser una película de terror?**

Reímos

 **-Lo que acaba de pasar es un lamentable accidente**.- Señaló su ropa **–Pero quiero pedirles que lo tomen con la madurez que se merece el caso. Candy es parte de su** ** _banda_** **y necesitará más que palabras bonitas**

Guardamos silencio.

Mark apagó las luces y Karen ayudó cerrando las persianas

 **-Este es el caso de Candice White Andry, el rector me facilitó el expediente para este ejercicio y para que puedan comprenderle y ayudarle. Margie** –La observó mientras ella se incorporaba de la postura indiferente que tenía en el asiento **– Tal vez no sepas la historia de tu** ** _hermana_** **; tal vez no me incumba y pueda tener problemas con tus padres, asumiré la responsabilidad con tal de que Candy tenga una vida** ** _normal_** **tal como fue la petición de tu padre el día que llegó con ella solicitando una matrícula.**

Recargué mis codos en la mesa y sobre mis palmas encerré mi rostro.

El pequeño video era parte del expediente que le entregaron a William White cuando le notificaron de la custodia de Candy.

 _"oh, por Dios Santo" escuchamos la voz femenina de un guardia que grababa mientras otro habría con una patada una puerta "el olor es putrefacto y penetrante"…la siguiente imagen era una pequeña niña con cabello enmarañado recostada en el regazo de un cuerpo inerte… "no tengas temor, pequeña, estamos aquí para ayudarte" "¿Cuál es tu nombre" "Soy Candy White y ella es mi mamita, se llama Gray"._ Nos incorporamos mirándonos unos a otros incrédulos de las imágenes fuertes. " _Ven conmigo_ , _princesa" "no, no quiero dejar sola a mi mamita, ella tiene frío" "¿cuántos años tienes?" "Así (mostró cuatro dedos de su mano derecha)pronto cumpliré así (abrió su mano por completo); Tienes cuatro años, princesa… ven conmigo te asearé para que tu mamita te vea bonita" "No quiero dejar a mi mami solita" comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas enjuagaban su rostro, estaba completamente sucia, mejor dicho, tenía sangre seca por todo su cuerpo. La agente le seguía el paso mientras Candy se alejaba poco a poco de ella queriendo escapar "no, suéltame" gritó cuando le tomaron por sorpresa rodeando su pequeña cintura._ Las imágenes eran lóbregas… _"Dejen tranquila a mi mamita, ella está durmiendo" gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Su grito fue desgarrador cuando metieron a su madre en una bolsa forense y a ella le retiraron de la habitación._

 **-Esta foto es Candy llena de la sangre de su madre** –Era la pequeña niña del video **–Estuvo junto al cadáver de Gray Andry por más de un mes, según el dictamen del forense. Esta otra foto es el** ** _padrastro_** **de Candy,** -Mostró un cuerpo inerte atrapado en el agua congelada de una piscina **–También fue asesinado, esta manta se la colocó Candy porque su** ** _papito_** **tenía frío… Las demás imágenes no valen la pena mirarlas. El grito de Candy, que escucharon, al momento de separarla de su madre, desgarró sus finas e infantiles cuerdas vocales, ustedes saben acerca de los nódulos que se forman por la mala técnica para cantar… en fin… Candy no volvió a emitir sonido alguno… estuvo por mucho tiempo en tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico. Al igual que para ti Margaret esto es difícil para ella.**

Margie nos había platicado un poco acerca de la historia de Candy pero mirarla gráficamente era algo distinto, algo que no esperaba y menos los efectos secundarios que esto me provocaba.

Las chicas estaban conmovidas por las imágenes, Margie y Karen lloraban en silencio **–No fue nuestra intención**

 **-Lo sé, fue un accidente -** No intentamos a contradecirlo **– Me atreví a enseñarles esto porque tú eres su hermana y puedes acercarte a ella e integrarla. Candy ha sufrido mucho, los demás detalles de la resolución no es necesario que los sepan…Chicos, sean amables con ella, su** ** _discapacidad_** **no le limita para integrarse, y tomo el atrevimiento a solicitarles esto porque sé que ustedes pueden convertirse en sus amigos; no lo arruinen…**

Sin mucho que decir cada uno hizo su camino a su respectivo hogar.

Me sentía pésimo.

Al ingresar a casa corrí al cuarto de baño y devolví el estómago repetidas veces.

No podía borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

 **-Hijo, ¿puedo pasar?**

 **-Sí mamá** – Respondí enterrado entre las suaves mantas de mi cama después de una pésima noche

 **-¿Cómo te sientes?-** Mamá colocó su mano en mi frente para saber si estaba afiebrado - **¿Qué ingirieron? Tu hermana está igual o peor que tú**

 **-No lo sé, debió ser en el colegio**

 **-Bien, llamaré al médico para que venga a revisarles**

 **-No es necesario, mamá**

 **-Pediré que te suban el desayuno, algo ligero**

 **-No tengo apetito, mamá. De cualquier modo, gracias** – Mamá me sonrió, depositó un tierno beso en mi frente y arropó mi cuerpo.

Le seguí con la mirada mientras abandonaba mi habitación **–Mamá** – Le llamé con nostalgia en mi voz. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le había mencionado que le amaba? Las imágenes de Candy eran desgarradoras y no le importó permanecer junto a sus padres por tanto tiempo sin tomar en cuenta su estado en avanzada descomposición. Tan sólo revivir ese momento me puso mal de nueva cuenta.

Mamá corrió hasta mí mientras vaciaba nuevamente el estómago al pie de mi cama, acariciaba mi espalda como aminorando el dolor por el esfuerzo.

 **-Ven conmigo, hijo.** –Ayudó a ponerme en pie y solicitó al servicio hacerse cargo de mi porquería

Me recosté en la amplia cama de la habitación de huéspedes y mamá estuvo un rato conmigo **–Te amo, mamá** – Le dije soltando el llanto como un pequeño niño, le abracé lo más fuerte que pude agradeciendo al cielo que estuviera conmigo.

 **-También te amo, Terry**

Dormí todo el sábado y el domingo. El lunes nos reportamos enfermos.

Karen pasó todo el lunes conmigo en cama.

 **-Estuvo fuerte ¿No?**

 **-No quiero recordarlo**

 **-Jamás lo habría imaginado**

 **-Lo sé, es tan estúpido lo que hicimos**

 **-No sé cómo Candy ha podido soportar tanto dolor**

 **-¿Crees que volverá a hablar algún día?**

 **-No lo sé, no puedo quitar su voz de mis recuerdos, Karen… la tengo aquí** –Señalé mi sien

 **-Creí que aquí** – Karen tocó mi pecho. La miré reprochando su comentario

 **-No digas tonterías** – A cualquiera podía soltarle una maldición pero no a mi hermana **–Sabes que estoy con Susy**

 **-¿La amas?**

 **-¿A quién?**

Nos miramos **– A Susana, ¿A quién más?**

 **-Olvídalo**

 **-No, quien debe olvidarla eres tú. Recuerda que prometimos permanecer unidos siempre**

 **-Tampoco la aceptarías, ¿Verdad?**

 **-Nunca, ninguna mujer será lo suficiente para ti, a menos que yo mire que te ama lo suficiente para soportarme**

Sonreí.

- **Por ahora estoy bien con Susana**

 **-Y yo estoy bien con que tú estés bien con Susy**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-No… pero es lo mejor**

 **-¿Cómo crees que esté Margie?**

 **-No lo sé, no me atrevo a llamarle**

 **-Lo mejor es esperar, mañana regresamos al colegio**

 **-Sí, para prepararnos con la escenografía, la primera etapa del concurso y creo que estaremos bien para irnos al campamento**

 **-Sí, esos fueron nuestros planes… las vacaciones de navidad también nos ayudarán mucho…**

 **-No sabes cuánto las espero…**

Ambos nos sentíamos débiles físicamente, moralmente también. Lo que hicimos era más que estúpido y ni siquiera sabíamos cómo se encontraba Candy. Su pasado nos había puesto mal y no sé cómo estaría ella con nuestro presente

Karen y yo dormimos nuevamente por toda la tarde.

La cama dejó de ser cómoda casi entrada la noche.

Con un poco más de ánimo me levanté para ingerir algo y recobrar un poco de fuerzas **–Hola Terry** – Me sorprendí al mirar a William en compañía de su esposa y mis padres en la sala de estar

 **-Hola, señor White, perdón por mi aspecto**

 **-No te preocupes hijo, Margie ha estado igual. ¿Qué fue lo que ingirieron? Y no permite que llamemos al médico**

 **-Debió ser algo que nos sirvieron en el colegio, creo** \- Respondí antes que mamá hiciera la misma observación en cuanto al servicio médico

 **-Es raro, Candy ha estado bien**

 **-¿Bien?** –Pregunté

 **-Sí, ella se ha presentado a tomar clases, tal vez no ingirió lo mismo**

 **-Probablemente, ella no se sienta con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, parece que prefiere la lectura**

 **-Sí, algo así nos comentó Margie**

 **-Me dio gusto saludarles–** Me retiré.

Había dormido por mucho tiempo y no tenía sueño. Tomé mi móvil e ingresé a la web perdiendo el tiempo, pulsé en algunas tablaturas musicales, brinqué de una canción a otra… hasta llegar a un blog "Lenguaje universal" tenía el tema para comunicarse con personas sordas y mudas.

Miré los diagramas y también algunos tutoriales para decir algunas cosas.

Practiqué diciendo "hola" "cómo estás" "Estoy bien" … unas más hasta que caí en mi realidad que, de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación estaba practicando cómo decir "te amo". Era tan sencillo como señalar mi pecho indicando "yo" uniendo mis manos a la altura de mi pecho con los puños cerrados "Amor" y señalando con el índice "tú"

Pero ¿Para quién diablos practicaba? Susana amaba mi voz y las veces que le decía que le amaba…las veces que cedía ante su petición "Terry, dime cuánto me amas"

La única persona que podría entenderme con ese nuevo lenguaje era… **¡No, Terry**! **–** Me reprendí **\- ¡olvídalo de una vez!** – Intentaba justificarme - **Candy puede escuchar tu voz…**

Sin importar que _mí mismo_ me hablara retándome, seguí mirando el blog y las indicaciones para comunicarme. **–**

Al siguiente día la rutina nos atrapó de nuevo. No mencionamos nada en absoluto en relación a lo acontecido.

Fuimos a clases, nos saltamos unas cuantas, almorzamos juntos, ensayamos sin problema alguno, no tratamos diferente a Candy únicamente intentamos integrarla más, ella no parecía estar afectada con lo pasado y me formé en la mente la idea que el señor Hataway exageró al enseñarnos el pasado de Candice White Andry.

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude?** –Me ofrecí, ya que Candy comenzó con la parte de la escenografía que nos correspondía. Había marcado en papel unas enormes siluetas y se había quedado parte del viernes a avanzar en compañía de la señorita Ponny, el sábado había realizado algunas cosas en casa y lunes había adelantado mucho.

Levantó un hombro en respuesta

 **-Me quedaré, avisaré a los demás para que vengan a ayudarnos**

Ninguno se quedó para apoyarnos, se disculparon porque no podían estar delante de Candy, por ahora. Avisé en servicios escolares que Candy y yo estaríamos trabajando por un tiempo **–Con la puerta abierta, señor Grandchester**

 **-Le prometo que así será**

Candy era un enigma.

Tal vez no podía hablar pero comenzó a mostrar un poco de confianza, me gustaba la forma en la que se expresaba **–¿Es verdad que duele?**

Ladeó la cabeza e hizo un ligero movimiento con los hombros

 **-La perforación**

Abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y noté que sus pestañas lograban tocar la fina capa de cejas delineadas. **–No** – Dijo con moviendo sus labios

Para comunicarme así con ella era necesario mirarla siempre y eso me colocaba en una posición en la que no quería estar **-¿Por qué te lo pusiste? –** pregunté mientras untaba pegamento de contacto en una superficie

Una pequeña sortija cayó entre mis manos. De esa manera llamó mi atención **-¿Era una sortija?** – Mencioné mirándola a los ojos

Asintió

 **-Debió ser muy valiosa para ti**

Asintió de nuevo

 **-Te la dio algún** – nos miramos y no terminé la frase, no podía imaginarme a Candy con alguien en su vida

 **-No-** Mencionó nuevamente con sus labios, luego otra palabra que no pude descifrar **-Abuela? Amiga? No logro adivinar**

Movió las manos mientras movía los labios

 **-Lo siento, no te comprendo** – Me sentí fatal

Tomó el lápiz de color con el que estaba trabajando y escribió **"Era de mi madre"**

 **-Ah! Ya veo… y el** –Adivinó sin que le mencionara _tatuaje_

Asintió

 **-Mucho?**

 **-Sí** – dijo con los labios

 ** _-¿_** **Lo hiciste por tu mamá?**

-Negó con la cabeza y movió las manos, era una expresión que me pareció familiar **-¿Me amas?**

Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. **–No-no te amo** **–** Movió los labios

 **-¿Entonces?** –Pregunté divertido y decepcionado

De nuevo el lápiz " **Es algo muy personal, es pensando en alguien que algún día amaré"**

 **-A ver si entendí bien, ¿lo hiciste por alguien a quien, aún, no conoces?**

Sonrió asintiendo

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-"no te lo diré"** – Escribió

Fue mi momento de sonreír y negar con la cabeza **–Dímelo y te contaré un secreto**

Levantó una ceja y me miró **– Ok** – Dijo con sus labios, movió las manos entrelazando sus pulgares

 **-La mariposa?**

Asintió y se señaló el pecho

 **-Ok, la mariposa eres tú**

Sonrió de nuevo y me _ovacionó_ haciéndome reír, era obvio, para ella su condición era _normal_ , el _raro_ era yo que no le podía entender de manera natural.

Movió su dedo índice con la forma del número "8" en horizontal y juntó sus manos sobre el pecho **-¿Amor?**

Sonrió y asintió

 **-El infinito representa ¿Tu amor?**

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción

 **-¿Amarás eternamente?**

Asintió

Le miré y pregunté **-¿Quién es el dueño de tu amor?**

Negó y tuve un leve sentimiento de celos imaginándola en los brazos de algún chico.

 **-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de Londres?** – Mencioné para cambiar de tema

 **-Todo, en especial a Annie Brighter, mi mejor amiga** \- escribió

 **-Ella debe estar extrañándote, también**

 **-Sí, platicamos a diario, bueno ella graba su voz y yo contesto con mensajes** –Leí en la hoja en la que me escribía las respuestas **\- Me ayuda en gran manera escucharle**

- **Debe ser difícil lo que estás viviendo.**

Después de un breve momento, sonrió, sacó su móvil de la bolsa trasera de su jeans, pulsó en una conversación en específico **-¿Quién es Marie?** –Pregunté al tomar de sus manos ya que me ofrecía mirar

Escribió **– Mi psiquiatra**

Levanté las cejas y después achiqué los ojos **-¿Estás segura que quieres que lea** ** _esto?_**

Tomó su móvil de mis manos y pulsó hasta llegar a la parte en la que quería que yo me diera por enterado. **_M- ¿Cómo te sentiste?_**

 **C-** ** _fue algo extraño, ellos no se burlaron de mí como creí que lo harían, por aparte lo relacioné con mamá, pero creo que no me afectó como, tal vez, esperaba. Creo que sí fue un accidente_**

 **M-** ** _¿Lo consideras un avance?_**

 **C-** ** _Sí, pero tengo un poco de temor_**

 **M-** ** _¿Puedo saber a qué, o por qué?_**

 **C-** ** _No quiero olvidar a mamá, aquí me siento diferente, creo que soy diferente_**

 **M-** ** _Define "diferente"_**

 **C-** ** _He cambiado en todo, hasta mi forma de vestir… Ya no uso los piercings y oculto mis tatuajes, creo que me forjé un mal concepto con relación a papá y a su esposa… ya sabes… predisposición_**

 **M-** ** _No olvidarás nunca a tu madre, aunque los años pasen y no me refiero a la situación que viviste en torno a su muerte, sino a la imagen de madre bondadosa que tienes en tu corazón, tu padre, al igual que tú, está experimentando una etapa contigo y puede ser que no siempre suceda como lo imaginaste. En relación a lo demás ¿Te da miedo cambiar?_**

 **C-** ** _tuve que aumentar la dosis para tener paz… doble A y tres de C para dormir, estoy mejor_**

 **M-Por esta vez está bien, sé que la lejanía no ayuda mucho en estos casos pero sí la confianza y lo hiciste muy bien… ¿Has bajado la dosis?**

 **C-Sí, todo a la normalidad…**

La conversación era lo suficiente larga como para captar mi atención, aunque quería continuar con la lectura y saber más; tuve que ponerme un alto. Miré a Candy sin comprender por qué me enseñaba algo tan íntimo, probablemente yo era para ella algo como un amigo. Creí que conocía el tema al que ella se refería y la reacción que esperaba de nosotros, así que no quise _caminar_ por ahí, no quería saber nada que me involucrara más y saber las consecuencias de nuestra _broma, así que_ opté por una salida fácil **-¿Te quitaste los piercings? –** Creí que por evitar el tema las cosas se borrarían de manera fácil y fue lo mejor aceptar la definición de Hataway "un lamentable accidente"

 **-No**

 **-¿Entonces?**

Señaló su ceja izquierda pasando el dedo índice haciendo un alto por el _pico_ y su dedo meñique por un punto de su labio inferior

La miré, no porque me causara una mala impresión pero nosotros no nos definíamos como personas con perforaciones por todo el cuerpo y tatuajes **¿Quieres cambiar?**

 **-No** \- Escribió en su cuaderno **"** ** _Tengo temor de no ser quien soy"_**

 ** _-¿_** **Quién eres, Candy White Andry?**

Me miró, apretó los labios formando una línea y me dejó ahí, solo con mi pregunta. **–Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de ir a casa… ¿Regresarás con Margie?** –Pregunté captando de nuevo su atención.

Negó

 **-¿Cómo regresarás a casa? –** corregí mi pregunta **-¿Puedo llevarte?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :)**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Cap. 5, CONFUNDIDO*****

No permitió que le llevara a su casa.

Así que solicité un taxi para ella y pagué el importe.

Al siguiente día Mark y Karen nos ayudaron con la escenografía, pero fue el único día que se quedaron con nosotros.

Los demás ni siquiera hicieron el esfuerzo y yo agradecí cada tarde con Candy, a solas.

Era divertido verla sonreír.

Estar con ella me hacía sentir diferente, todo dejaba de existir a nuestro derredor.

Quería que fuera así eternamente, pero nada dura para siempre.

 **-Dame un segundo, te ayudaré con eso** –Aunque Candy mostraba ser independiente para hacer las cosas a mí me agradaba la forma en la que cedía ante mí permitiéndome acercarme **–Tú levantas esa parte y yo empujaré… ¿lista?**

Asintió

 **-1-2-3**

Recorrimos parte del entarimado que nos estorbaba

¿Cuál fue el momento en el que comencé a confundirme? El momento que tuve con ella más cercano y que me colocó, instantáneamente, lejos de mi novia.

Sostenía en mis manos una pieza de unicel con purpurina y caminé sin prestar **atención- Candy, mira -** giró sobre sus talones sin imaginarse lo cerca que estábamos… la figura recién decorada quedó prensada entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos y la abracé.

¿Es pronto para decirle que comenzaba a enamorarme de ella? O ¿Esto que sentí es el resultado de pasar tiempo con ella?

Deshizo el abrazo pero sin apartarse así que me quedé esperando su reacción.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza de manera que su oído podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón, tomó mi mano y la guió a su pecho para que yo sintiera su palpitar ¿A caso quería que supiera lo que ella sentía?

Esto fue muy confuso.

Soltó su agarre y se apartó de mí… No tuve nada que decir y fingir que esto no había pasado fue más difícil que fingir que la broma fue algo accidental…

 **-Llamó Susy, hijo, prometí que llamarías en cuanto regresaras del colegio** –comentó mamá cuando ingresé a la cocina, aunque contábamos con servicio para todo, mamá amaba pasar tiempo preparándonos alimentos para consentirnos.

 **-Estoy muerto, seguro querrá que vayamos a algún lugar**

 **-Es probable**

 **-Le llamaré más tarde, ahora quiero darme una ducha y descansar un rato**

 **-Has pasado muchas tardes con Candy haciendo la escenografía… ¿los demás chicos les han apoyado?**

 **-Un poco, pero agradezco que nos dejen solos, pasar tiempo con ella es divertido, nos estamos conociendo mejor. Cuando están los demás ella permanece centrada en sus deberes y los chicos se sientes un poco incómodos, especialmente Susy.**

 **-Debe ser difícil** – Mamá extendió una rebanada de pastel y un vaso de leche **–Entonces… ¿Saldrás con Susy esta noche?**

 **-No, estoy agotado y ella está un tanto enfadada conmigo, no quiere que ayude a Candy con esto, dice que de cualquier forma es mejor pagar a un profesional para que elabore nuestra parte de la escenografía, el señor Hataway se opuso argumentando que es parte de nuestras evaluaciones.**

Partí un pedazo de la rebanada con el tenedor e iba a introducirla en mi boca cuando Karen la tomó con sus dedos y se la comió **– Muero de flojera –** se desplomó en la silla junto a mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras metía nuevamente su mano en mi plato.

 **-Debiste quedarte y ayudarnos**

 **-Nop, después lo agradecerás**

 **-¿Por qué debería agradecerte que nos dejen con todo el trabajo?**

 **-Ahora no lo entiendes pero después lo harás**

 **-¿Qué debe entender tu hermano, Karen?**

 **-Nada mamá, es un decir** –Miró a mamá, sonrió **-¿Me das pastel?** –Pidió con voz de niña chiquita

Sonreímos **– Mamá, necesito un par de jeans, unos para el concierto y otros más para el viaje**

 **-Aún faltan algunos días, veremos cuándo podemos ir**

 **-Faltan tres días, mamita** – Dijo Karen apoyándome ya que ella también quería ropa nueva **–Y es mejor ir de compras con los amigos que con papá y contigo… no lo tomes a mal pero sus consejos no nos ayudan**

 **-Duele verlos crecer** –Mamá hizo un puchero y reímos

 **-Karen tiene razón, es mejor que nos des el dinero**

 **-Creo que lo mejor sería que papá nos autorice una tarjeta bancaria**

 **-Pero tendrá límite de crédito** – Dijo papá integrándose al momento familiar **-¿Por qué estás lleno de brillitos?** –Me preguntó

 **-Por la escenografía para el concierto. ¿Vendrás?**

 **-Sí, ¿Cuándo es?**

 **-El próximo sábado, faltan tres días**

 **-Ahí estaré en primera fila**

Al siguiente día papá nos extendió unos plásticos antes de hacer nuestro camino al colegio **–Te quiero mucho, papá** – Karen se colgó en su cuello y besó la mejilla de papá

 **-Gracias papá, prometo sobregirarla hoy mismo** –Sonreí guiñándole un ojo

 **-Úsenla bien**

Sabíamos que papá estaba solicitándonos ser sabios con las tarjetas bancarias pero nosotros quisimos dejarle en claro que nunca iba a ser suficiente lo que nos daban **–Oh! Sí, no lo dudes, las usaremos muy bien** –Respondí socarrón

Teníamos qué presumir delante de nuestros amigos ya que a ellos les seguían dando mesadas y sus padres facturando, a través de portales de la web, sus gastos.

 **-¿Cuánto límite tienes?**

 **-Es dorada, así que es lo suficiente**

 **-Tu viejo sí te comprende**

 **-Lo sé, mi padre es el mejor** –Dije guardando el plástico dorado en mi billetera

 **-Es bueno saber que al menos dos de nosotros tienen un** ** _padre cool_** **–** Mencionó Susana sin mirarme, estaba más que enojada conmigo por no devolverle la llamada el día anterior.

Algo comenzaba a interponerse entre ella y yo.

Karen decía que no era algo sino _alguien_.

Pero eso era imposible…No me sentía igual cuando Candy estaba lejos de mí, todo regresaba a la normalidad cuando me rodeaba de mis amigos. Aunque sí pasábamos tiempo juntos casi cada tarde, no mencionábamos nada acerca de algún sentimiento que pudiera estar gestándose entre nosotros.

 **-¿Por qué lo mencionas?** –Cuestionó Mark **– Mis padres también son cool con mi hermano y conmigo** – Thomas, el hermano mayor de Mark cursaba, igual que nosotros, el mismo grado debido a un accidente un par de años atrás que dejó como resultado que él abandonara sus estudios haciendo que Mark le diera alcance.

 **-En este grupo, hay quienes se están manteniendo al margen de lo que antes éramos –** Respondió intentando hacerme sentir mal. Yo no necesitaba responder en mi favor, para ello contaba con mi hermana que disfrutaba hacer sentir mal a Susana cada vez que tenía oportunidad. - **Margie nos ha contado que su padre le ha comprado a Candy un tiket de viaje en primera clase compensando que no obtuvo lugar para que viajara junto con nosotros en primavera… ¡Un tiket de primera clase! ¡Destino y fecha a escoger!**

 **-La vida de Candy dejó de ser interesante para nosotros, Susy, hay muchos temas de los que podemos platicar… eso dejó de ser novedad…** -Dijo mi hermana

 **-Es verdad –** Mencionó Eliza- **Hay que darle la vuelta a la página y seguir con nuestras vidas**

 **-Exacto, ¿no queríamos permanecer unidos? Bueno no demos paso a lo que nos pueda generar conflictos -** Guiñé un ojo a mi _novia_ regalándole una sonrisa

Miró en otra dirección **–Hermosa** – Le dije delante de todos y abandonando mi lugar **–Vamos! Sonríeme** – Rogué

 **-No-** Dijo seria, poniéndose difícil

 **-Anda, princesa. Perdóname por no regresarte la llamada ayer… para compensarlo te invito a salir hoy**

Entornó mi rostro con sus manos y plantó un beso en mis labios **–Eres un tonto** – Dijo con cariño

Caminé con ella de la mano hasta llevarla a su siguiente clase **–Te amo!** – Le besé

 **-Terry** – Me miró con ternura **– Es una de esas pocas veces que me dices que me amas sin que te lo pida**

 **-Es porque así lo siento** – En verdad ¿Sentía amor por Susana? Dios! Estaba confundido. Ella siempre me atrajo pero más cuando la miraba divertida por las cosas estúpidas que lográbamos realizar

 **-También te amo** – Mencionó sin lograr hacerme sentir lo que Candy produjo en mí

Un beso más y pronto estaba corriendo en dirección a mi salón de clases intentando llegar antes del pase de lista

Al dar la vuelta del pasillo estrellé mi cuerpo con alguien que venía a prisa en dirección contraria a mí.

Le sostuve entre mis brazos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que nuestros cuerpos se equilibraban de nuevo. **–Lo siento** –dije en un susurro, manteniéndola así con un fuerte abrazo

Era tarde y no valía la pena ingresar a clases, de cualquier manera ya contaba con una inasistencia

Bajé mi rostro para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

Era una segunda y agradable muestra de afecto por parte de la suerte, no sé si en algún otro momento se repetiría el tener a Candy así, tan cerca de mí, frente a frente.

La sensación de mirarme en sus pupilas se plasmó en mi interior y la imagen en mi memoria.

Parpadeamos lento, mis manos sujetaban su espalda equilibrando su ser o el mío… no importa el de quien, sino que estábamos ahí, sin tiempo, sin planearlo, sin _obligar_ al destino.

No pensé, únicamente actué.

Bajé un poco más el rostro hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Fue un casto beso, creo que un niño de prescolar sería más precoz que yo, pero yo preferí la pureza de lo que sentí.

Ella me correspondió acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo.

Tomó la iniciativa de separarse de mí, tomó sus cosas que se regaron por el suelo debido al golpe y se alejó.

La miré hasta perderla de mi campo visual. Me escabullí al servicio de hombres para no ser molestado. A mis diecisiete años era como cualquier adolescente, un manojo de hormonas activas presionando fuertemente a mis neuronas.

Tenía la extraña sensación de desear más de ella.

Por un momento odié la ropa que ambos llevábamos puesta y la forma casta en que la besé.

Tal vez debí besarla hasta sentir esos tres diamantes especiales con la punta de mi lengua.

Me imaginaba a Candy completamente desnuda frente a mí, igualmente desnudo.

Tocando su piel tersa y descubriendo sus tatuajes… haciéndola mía.

Estaba completamente seguro que tenerla no se asemejaba a la sensación exploratoria de mi cuerpo en la soledad de mis deseos.

Mojé mi cara bajo el flujo del agua fría al culminar pensando en ella, en nosotros.

No pude concentrarme más.

Las demás clases pasaron sin dejar algo nuevo en mi cerebro.

 **-¿Qué pasa Terry?**

 **-Nada, estoy un poco cansado** –Mentí

-¿ **Te quedarás esta tarde para ayudar a Candy?**

 **-No, saldré con mi** ** _novia_** **. Falta poco creo que sería bueno que se encargaran de ello**

 **-Entonces me haré cargo de llevar a Karen a casa, nos vemos luego.**

Me despedí como acostumbrábamos, golpeando el dorso de nuestras manos, cerrando el puño y ahora le agregamos el contacto de nuestro dedo índice…

Llegué a ducharme porque no podía ceder nuevamente al deseo frenético de hacerle el amor a Candy, en mi mente, por esa razón no quise pasar tiempo a _solas_ con ella. No quería lastimar sus sentimientos por un momento de confusión de mi parte

Con el cuerpo un poco más frío me recosté en la cama ocupando mi tiempo en revisar algunas cosas en la web.

Había un mensaje de papá en mi buzón y mi atención se centró en mirar la información que papá envió. "Solicitud a la Facultad Británica" Me levanté y prendí el computador para saber un poco más del colegio en el que estudió papá.

Hablaba de la amplia gama de resultados al estudiar en esa institución

Había una galería de fotos, un tanto diferente a la de otras páginas virtuales de universidades en las que había sondeado un poco la posibilidad de estudiar.

"Egresados con Mención Honorífica: Cum Laude, Magna Cum Laude" … miré algunas personas con los mejores promedios y me detuve a fisgonear con el apartado "Nuestros mejores Aspirantes" Creí que eso era un segmento para engreídos, una _pequeña_ muestra de la arrogancia Inglesa.

Miré hasta detenerme en el nombre de Candice White Andry… Tenía un promedio de excelencia, la fotografía era la misma que tenía Margie en su móvil y debajo de la imagen de Candy había algunos _links_ para acceder a sus redes sociales.

Mi curiosidad era tan grande que no dudé en mirar.

No había gran cosa interesante… salvo por el nombre de Annie Brighter en el mismo portal cibernético, "mi mejor amiga" como la describió Candy. A diferencia de Candy Annie tenía muchísimas fotos.

En la gran mayoría estaba con Candy y otros chicos.

Había una foto en una puesta de sol, Candy abrazaba con las piernas la cintura del chico y él sostenía su espalda, sus frentes estaban juntas y el cabello de ella estaba sujeto en un alto moño. Se le miraba feliz… en ese traje de playa de dos piezas que dejaba ver su cuerpo perfecto.

Otras más estaban bailando como disfrutando de alguna fiesta.

La ropa de Candy era diminuta como si viviera en un lugar cálido

Los ojos, sus bellos ojos, maquillados con color negro, su cabello siempre recogido, las uñas pintadas de negro y los labios rojos. Las manos llenas de aros dorados, plateados y algunos más de hilo y piel; zapatos deportivos con largos y bellos vestidos de noche; o jeans con zapatos de fino tacón; su moda es un poco extraña, y muy similar a la de Annie quien tenía el cabello negro azulado, corto con un flequillo que daba forma a sus cejas y un poco más abajo de sus orejas.

En casi todas las fotos estaba con Candy, siempre risueñas.

El aspecto de Candy no tenía mucho que ver con su actual forma de vestir.

Seguí mirando intentando saciar la curiosidad por saber más y más de ella.

Pero me di cuenta que es una persona polifacética; así como daba la impresión _Dark¸_ en otras fotos se veía intelectual, con un par de gafas ocultando sus ojos…

Sonreí en algunas fotos etiquetadas, unas me gustaban más que otras pero mi favorita era una en la que Candy estaba disfrazada de un tierno ángel, tal vez fue en alguna fiesta de Hallowen ya que Annie estaba vestida de diablilla, Candy tenía un top hasta las costillas, descubrí un nuevo piercing en su ombligo; una piedra esmeralda que sostenía una fina cadena dorada alrededor de su cintura. Una falda blanca hasta medio muslo de la se podía notar la pequeña franja de piel que quedaba descubierta entre las botas blancas más arriba de las rodillas, brazos descubiertos y un par de alas… con colmillos y trinche; Annie tenía la _aureola_ del ángel sobre la cabeza y una expresión angelical… sin duda eran muy creativas…

También me di cuenta que Annie siempre guiaba a Candy a responder a sus retos lanzados públicamente y luego ponía la leyenda "Desafío cumplido" sobre la foto que daba evidencia que Candy cedía fácilmente a los caprichos de Annie; Candy no se quedaba atrás… aunque no publicaba mucho en su portal.

Siguiendo un poco las publicaciones de Annie me di cuenta que el chico que sostenía a Candy en aquella foto _sensual_ es el novio de Annie… Archie Cornwell

- **¿Por qué Candy tuvo qué llegar en este tiempo a nuestras vidas?**

 **-¿Con quién hablas?**

 **-Jesús! Karen… ¿No te han dicho que debes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?**

 **-Sí, como no respondiste, ingresé para saber si te encuentras bien**

 **-Sí lo estoy -** Respondí con fastidio **… perdón… estaba mirando la solicitud que papá envió para la universidad**

 **-¿También la recibiste?**

 **-Sí, ya sabes de su ilusión para ingresar en ese lugar especial para él**

 **-Yo no me quiero ir a otro país… las cosas con Mark están avanzando y…**

 **-Lo sé, lo mismo me pasa, pienso en Susy y en mí… ¿tienes tiempo para que te enseñe lo que descubrí?**

 **-A ver** – Pulsé hasta el inicio del portal y seleccioné la opción "Nuestros mejores Aspirantes" **-Juzga por ti misma**

Karen acercó otra silla para mirar mejor **-¿Es Candy?** – Nos miramos

Abrió una página web alterna a la que estábamos curioseando e ingresó el nombre de Candice White Andry y pulsó la opción del buscador en "imágenes". Apareció parte de su historia de la niñez pero sin más que decir que lo que sabíamos y un extra " _No se sabe quién pudo haber asesinado a la joven pareja, dejando huérfana a la pequeña Candice White Andry"_ La explicación que a petición de la madre el apellido del verdadero padre de Candy permanecería junto al nombre de su hija hasta que ella tuviera la edad de decidir si quería o no cambiarlo.

 **-Mira esto –** Señalé con mi dedo índice y pulsé para seleccionar la imagen que llamó nuestra atención. Era la publicidad de un concierto musical en uno de los mejores teatros. Anthonie Brower, un reconocido, por su juventud, talento y versatilidad, pianista abría fechas con un total de palcos llenos a la brevedad, compartiría el escenario con "una diosa" violinista… ambos con acompañamiento de orquesta **–La fecha es del año pasado… Candy es una profesional** – Dije con sorpresa

 **-¡Vaya! Creo que Candy no necesita nada de los White… ¿Por qué estará aquí con ellos?**

 **-Ella es un misterio… Annie no tiene nada de esto en su perfil social, nada que hable de Candy como músico…**

 **-¿Quién es Annie?** -Me miró con extrañeza

 **-La mejor amiga de Candy**

 **-y ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?-** Preguntó volviéndome a la realidad

 **-Debo apurarme, mi novia espera para ir al cine**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por seguirme.  
Bonito día y feliz día de la madre (aquí en Méx. lo celebramos el 10 de mayo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 ***Decepcionado*****

Me sentí decepcionado al darme por enterado que Candy es profesional… ella ha vivido lo que nosotros estamos aún por vivir en relaciones a las presentaciones musicales.

Me siento enojado y frustrado.

Debo sacar a Candy de mis sentimientos, de mis pensamientos.

Debía sacarla de mi vida.

Ella está con Anthonie Brower y tal vez se ha sentido confundida conmigo.

¡Rayos! He sido un completo idiota. Nada de esto debió pasar…

¿Por qué, diablos, me debo sentir confundido?

Está bien que no desee contraer nupcias con Susana, estamos jóvenes para ello, pero me siento bien con ella, teníamos muchas cosas en común…

 **-…Es un viaje que tanto he deseado** – Escuché a Susy mencionar pero no le presté la atención debida **–¿No te da alegría? A mí sí, es la primera vez que viajo sola y con mis mejores amigos**

¡Profesional! Candy es músico profesional, ha tocado con alguien famoso… ¡Soy un idiota! Intentando integrarla ofreciéndole un estúpido _pandero_ … ¡Cómo debió reírse de mí! ¡Eres un estúpido Grandchester! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

 **-Cariño ¿Pasa algo? Estás muy distraído**

 **-No-** Respondí sin prestar tanta atención a los comentarios de Susy

 **-Bien, te decía que mamá está contenta porque tú y yo hagamos este viaje juntos, ella espera que las cosas entre nosotros funcionen y estemos juntos toda la vida**

¡Maldita sea! Estoy seguro que piensa que nos hará un grandísimo favor al tocar en nuestra banda… Anthonie Brower! ¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! Todo músico de nuestra generación conoce bien la trayectoria de Anthonie Brower, muchos chicos esperamos con ansiedad que visite nuestro país y ella…¡Ella no sólo ha estado en sus conciertos! ¡Ha compartido escenario con él! No seré tu burla, Candy…

 **-Terry! Llévame a casa!**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Susy?**

 **-Que no me estás prestando atención… No sé qué es lo que pase por tu mente pero estás lejos de mí**

 **-No me hagas caso, nena, traía algo en mente pero ya lo resolví… perdóname**

 **-Aun así, llévame a casa, quiero ir a casa**

 **-Está bien** –Solicité la cuenta y llevé a Susana a casa.

Ambos estábamos en silencio durante el recorrido hasta la puerta de su hogar. Azotó la puerta del auto al momento de descender de él.

Miré mi reloj y marcaba unos minutos después de las 8:00 p.m. Activé el manos libres de mi móvil y llamé a Margie **-¿Estás en casa?**

 **-Sí, terminando mis deberes de física ¿Por qué?**

 **-¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Creí que estarías con Susy**

 **-Recién le he dejado en su casa**

 **-Sí, está bien… puedes pasar**

Conduje rápido. No sé por qué quería ir a casa de los White. No quería ver a Candy, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Una persona del servicio me indicó que las _dos señoritas_ estaban en la sala de estar y me acompañó hasta mi destino

Margie estaba sentada sobre la fina alfombra debajo de la mesa de centro en donde se recargaba para resolver sus ejercicios de física.

Candy tenía los audífonos puestos y estaba metida en su móvil.

 **-Hola Margie ¿Podemos hablar?**

 **-Toma asiento, Terry**

Candy se percató de mi presencia y se puso sobre sus pies, buscó mi mirada y sonrió. No pude hacer lo mismo, centré mis pupilas en sus ojos con una mirada severa y dejé de mirarla centrando mi vista en otra parte. Ni siquiera le saludé - **Tengo que hablar algo urgente contigo –** Sentía que la sangre me hervía… ¿Cómo debe estarse riendo de nosotros? ¡De mí!

 **-Bien, dame un minuto**

Supuse que Candy nos dio la privacidad necesaria ya que con un movimiento de su cabeza se disculpó y abandonó la sala de estar.

Tomé asiento en el lugar en el que Candy había estado; creo que era un sentimiento dulce y amargo estar cerca y lejos de ella.

Margie recogió sus enseres escolares y me dejó un momento solo con mis pensamientos.

Recargué un brazo en mi pierna mientras dudaba si debía seguir o no con mis planes en relación a la banda musical.

Miré un pequeño trozo de papel en el piso y lo levanté, era una pequeña tarjeta de presentación con el nombre "Albert Andrews" Consultor Empresarial. Sin prestarle importancia lo coloqué en la mesa en la cual Margie realizaba sus deberes escolares **–Gracias por esperar, papá odia que realice mis deberes aquí, dice que por ello tengo una amplia habitación**

 **-Creí que pasabas tiempo con** ** _tu hermana_**

 **-No, ella estaba aquí antes que yo ingresara con mis cosas de los deberes, ella en su mundo, ya sabes**

 **-Sí, ya sé, es por eso que estoy aquí**

 **-¿Por los deberes?**

 **-No, por Candy**

 **-¿Por Candy? ¿A qué te refieres?** – Preguntó con sorpresa **–Ella y tú…**

 **-No es lo que te estás imaginando. Quiero preguntarte algo y que seas honesta**

 **-Está bien**

 **-Margie, por el amor del cielo, te ruego discreción**

 **-¿De qué se trata? Comienzo a morir de curiosidad**

 **-Ven, siéntate**

Nos sentamos muy cerca el uno del otro y saqué mi móvil pulsando la imagen de Candy con Anthonie Brower **–No es posible, es Candy**

 **-Por tu reacción, supongo que no sabías nada de esto**

 **-No, no sabía nada de ella hasta este tiempo, bueno de Anthonie sí, ya sabes que hemos esperado que pronto visite este continente**

 **-Lo sé…**

 **-Pero si Candy le ha acompañado en esa presentación y no sabíamos, quiere decir que no es tan famosa como podríamos pensar**

 **-No lo sé… tal vez podríamos investigar un poco más**

 **-¿Qué esperas saber de más?**

 **-Esta información la encontró Karen en la web pulsando el nombre de Candice White Andry, pero recién he visto bien la publicidad y dice "Candy Andry" no sé… podríamos…**

 **-Podríamos buscar más de ella… pero aquí no, no quiero que mis padres nos vean, papá no demorará en llegar y mi madre está en su habitación**

 **-¿Qué sugieres?**

 **-Vamos a mi habitación**

La miré

 **-Anda, le avisaré a mi madre para que no piense mal de nosotros**

 **-Está bien**

Subimos a la siguiente planta en la cual estaban las habitaciones y Margie llamó a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Pasamos otra puerta más y dijo que esa era la habitación de Candy, que nadie ingresaba en ella, ni el servicio. **–Es rara, ella realiza la limpieza de su habitación, el servicio ha reportado a mamá que Candy deja todo en orden cuando sale al colegio y que no permite que nadie toque sus cosas. Papá ha solicitado hacer caso a las peticiones de Candy. Tampoco comparte el comedor con nosotros, lleva una dieta diferente y come en la cocina, sola.**

 **-Tampoco en el colegio come, al menos nunca le he visto comer, pero date prisa, debo volver a casa**

Descubrimos que Candy _Andry_ estudia música clásica desde los tres años de edad logrando así una carrera musical de casi quince años de trayectoria.

Es la única heredera del consorcio Andry y tal vez la empresaria más joven del viejo continente.

 **-Nunca me imaginé que se riera de nosotros de esa forma**

 **-No logro comprender tu punto, Terry**

 **-Candy** ** _siente_** **que nos está haciendo un favor al tocar con nosotros, pero se equivoca**

 **-¿Y qué propones?**

 **-Que deje de ser parte de nuestra banda musical**

 **-Terry, hemos pasado los últimos meses ensayando y en dos días es el concierto, no puedes estar hablando en serio**

 **-Antes no dependíamos de ella, ahora tampoco lo haremos**

 **-¿Qué le dirás a Hataway?**

 **-La verdad, Candy no puede participar con nosotros**

 **-Está bien, te apoyaré**

 **-No digas nada a nadie, mañana lo trataremos delante de los chicos hasta el momento del ensayo**

 **-Es ensayo general con todas las bandas y escenografía para medir nuestro espacio y coreografía…**

 **-Lo sé, solicitaré a Hataway que nos reciba en privado**

 **-¿Y si nos impide participar?**

 **-Déjalo en mis manos, yo me haré cargo de esto**

 **-Está bien… espera un momento**

Imprimió la imagen y la puso en mis manos mencionando que tal vez nos podía servir de algo.

Hice mi camino a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Nadie me molestó y agradecí por ello.

Miraba la hoja impresa de la publicidad del concierto en el que Candy participó con Anthonie Brower… **-Anthonie Brower…** \- Era el talento caucásico ojiverde por el cual muchas chicas y no tan chicas suspiraban, quizá de unos 19 o 20 años, 1.80 de estatura... Era un gran músico y compositor… podía tocar cualquier género. **-¿Quién eres tú en la vida de Candy?**

Gracias a Dios a través de la web podemos obtener todo el tipo de información que quisiéramos encontrar.

Gran parte del contenido era en relación a sus presentaciones, pero la última fue algo que golpeó fuertemente mi ego. Él y Candy… aunque no estaba confirmado por ninguna fuente, existían fuertes rumores de un romance. **-¡Maldita sea!** –Dije enojado… o tal vez celoso…

Pulsé la parte que decía "videos" en la barra del buscador y me topé con lo que, tal vez, no deseaba ver, pero que sabía que existía.

Un fragmento editado de una entrevista, de tal vez uno minutos en los que le preguntan por su vida amorosa **\- ¿Tienen un romance?** – Preguntó la reportera y él acercó a Candy, quien estaba con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro, depositó un beso en su sien mientras su brazo le sujetaba su espalda

 **-Juzguen por ustedes mismos, señores, ¿Qué les transmitimos?-** Respondió guiñando un ojo y una estúpida sonrisa que cubría su rostro.

Ella apretó un poco más su cuerpo al de él y puso una mano en su pecho. Él nuevamente le besó pero ahora la frente

 **-Tenemos algunas dudas** – comentó un chico de la prensa y Candy levantó una mano, sujetó la mejilla de Anthonie y él la atrajo más hacia él, frente a frente y se besaron… de la forma en la que se besan las personas que se aman… ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¿Cómo debió reírse del _tierno_ beso que deposité en sus labios? Ella no es una niña es una mujer… sin límites, sin nadie que le determine qué o no hacer…

Las luces de las cámaras fotográficas aluzaban su muestra de afecto y cariño en un beso que a mi parecer duró mucho tiempo

 **-¿Dudas despejadas?** – Él, Candy y la prensa rieron

Tal vez en algún momento supe de ese romance pero quién diablos me diría que el destino me pondría frente a frente con ella.

Como el padre de Candy nunca reclamó la custodia y nuestro colegio no era trascendente hasta el otro continente, no había nada en relación a Candy entre nosotros.

Duele reconocerlo pero me fui a la cama con el corazón dolorido, con los ánimos por los suelos y lleno de desilusión. Candy no era nada de la tierna y desvalida chica que llegó a nuestras vidas meses atrás, todo lo contrario, es fría y calculadora.

¡Sí que somos unos estúpidos! Pensábamos en reírnos un momento de ella pero ella fue quien se reía de nosotros. ¡Maldita sea! ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Llegué a confundirme en mis sentimientos por ella. Ella tiene una persona con la que nunca podré competir, y aunque mi familia pueda tener muchos recursos no son en nada comparables con los de ella. Sin mencionar todo lo que pasará a su nombre en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho.

Aunque dormí poco durante la noche me levanté antes que la alarma del reloj hiciera su trabajo.

 **-Vamos Karen, date prisa**

 **-Dame un momento**

 **-Urge llegar al colegio**

 **-Espérame**

 **-¿Por qué siempre demoras tanto?**

 **-¿Cuál es tu problema?**

 **-¡Maldita sea!** – Un camión de carga se subió al camellón y comenzaba a formarse una gran fila de autos deseosos de pasar **–Esto! Esto es mi problema, que otros obstaculicen mi camino**

 **-Vamos, no puedes decir que lo sabías**

 **-Lo presentía**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Terry?**

 **-Nada**

 **-Entonces no actúes como si te llevara el diablo**

 **-No me molestes con estupideces ahora**

 **-Basta! ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Tuve una mala noche, es todo**

 **-¿Terminaste con Susy?** – Preguntó preocupada

 **-No, ella está molesta conmigo, pero ella no me tiene así**

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que mi hermana me miraba y no se atrevió a insistir por saber qué es lo que me ocurría.

¿Qué es lo que me ocurría? Sabía que quería tenerla cerca de mí, mirarla a la cara y decirle que sabía lo de Anthonie y ella… reclamarle aquél beso y aquél abrazo… Odiaba todas las horas en las que fui su burla al ayudarle, al integrarla a nuestro grupo.

Permanecí en silencio ante los comentarios de mis amigos durante el almuerzo. Sus risas me fastidiaban la existencia y no quería abrir la boca para no lastimar a nadie y que más tarde me pudiera estar lamentando.

 **-No me pasa nada, amigo**

 **-Tienes una cara que revela lo contrario**

 **-¿A caso ustedes dos están enojados?**

- **No-** Respondió Susy

 **-Seguro son los nervios por el concierto de mañana**

 **-Yo no quiero pensar en ello**

 **-Mañana eliminatorias, en dos meses la segunda ronda en contra de otras escuelas y no tenemos nada preparado, luego el campamento de noviembre, vacaciones de diciembre y las semifinales, el viaje de primavera y la final… luego graduaremos**

Escuchaba la voz de mis amigos con emoción y nostalgia… no podía creer que mi vida apestara por la presencia de Candice White Andry en tan solo unos meses de conocerla. Ella removió mis sentimientos colocándome en una situación incómoda con mi chica, había pasado tiempo con ella que les negué a mis amigos, le había deseado más que a cualquier mujer y estuvo a punto de arrancarme un "te amo" sin que me lo pidiera **–Nos vemos más tarde, posiblemente tengamos una reunión con Hataway después del ensayo general** – Dije tomando mis cosas y haciendo mi camino hasta un punto en el que me perdí de todo.

Arrojé mi mochila sobre el césped del campo de futbol y me acosté usándola como almohada **–Hola Grandchester**

La voz de Thomas Stevenson me sacó de mis pensamientos **\- ¿Qué hay?** – Respondí descubriendo mi rostro del libro de álgebra que tenía para tapar el sol

 **-Nunca te había visto tan lejos de tu** ** _territorio_**

 **-Tuve una mala noche, es todo, me siento un poco cansado**

 **-Te ha pegado duro ¿Cierto?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, tantos días por las tardes juntos y ahora que ya no tienes nada de pretexto no sabes cómo acercarte**

 **-Ah! Te refieres a Candy… no, todo lo contrario, agradezco a Dios que ya se haya terminado ese** ** _martirio_**

 **-Entones… entre ella y tú**

 **-No hay nada** – Terminé la frase ante que él

 _-_ **Es bueno saberlo**

 _-_ **Sabes que estoy con Susy**

 _-_ **Únicamente quería estar seguro**

 _-_ **Ahora otras cosas ocupan mi mente**

 _-_ **me imagino que por el concierto de mañana, los demás no tendrán oportunidad, eso tenlo por seguro**

 _-_ **No deja de ser una competencia y aparte nos deja poco tiempo para, en caso de pasar, el segundo concurso, ya sabes una canción inédita…**

- **Es como pan comido para ustedes**

 **-Sí…. Me dio gusto charlar contigo**

 **-Voy a la cafetería, acompáñame, ya no alcanzamos a entrar a esta clase…**

 **-Bien**

Caminamos una parte en silencio, silencio incómodo. Thom era un buen amigo pero no me gustó que preguntara por Candy **-¿Te interesa, Candy?**

 **-A mí y a muchos más**

 **-¿Pensabas que tenía algo con ella?**

 **-Ajá, se les veía bien juntos… te veías diferente.**

 **-¿Piensas conquistarla?**

 **-No lo sé… no me quiero acercar tan pronto a ella, ya sabes que pueda pensar que estaba a la espera que tú la dejaras… tal vez en el campamento me atreva**

 **-Falta menos de un mes**

 **-Lo sé** – Me sonrió

 **-Creo que regresará a Londres**

 **-No tengo problema con cambiar mi residencia** **–** Rió e intenté hacer lo mismo logrando una mueca

Volví a ver a mis amigos hasta la clase de música **-¿En dónde diablos te metiste? He estado preocupada por ti** – Karen me dijo aferrándose de mi brazo

 **-Te dije que estaba cansado, estuve por ahí nada más.**

 **-Hataway nos espera en su apartado, le dije que queríamos hablar con él** –Mencionó Margie

 **-¿Nosotros queremos hablar con él?** –Preguntó Mark

 **-Acompáñenme**

Algunos compañeros estaban acomodando los instrumentos y otros más iban llegando. Hicimos nuestros pasos hasta la oficina de Hataway y curiosamente ahí estaba Candy sentada frente a su escritorio **–Adelante, Margie me comentó que deseaban entrevistarse conmigo… pues bien, tomen asiento y díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?**

Margie me miró… era ahora o nunca **– Candy no puede estar en nuestra banda** –Solté, tomando por sorpresa a todos menos a Margie

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes solicitar eso?**

 **-Terry, ¿Te has vuelto loco?**

 **-Señor Grandchester ¿Puedo saber el por qué?**

Saqué la hoja de mi bolsa trasera y la extendí delante de todos **–Ella es profesional y no quiero que sea la causa que nos** ** _robe_** **la oportunidad de ganar de manera equitativa**

La miré desviar su vista por otro lado

Todos quedaron en silencio


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 ***Noche de celebración*****

Hataway tomó la hoja en sus manos y luego pasó de mano en mano por cada uno de mis amigos, tal y como al principio al saber de ella, como cuando Margie nos dio la noticia

 **-Retírense y vayan a prepararse**

Candy fue la primera en abandonar la oficina pasando por en medio de nosotros.

Con la cara en alto y la mirada limpia.

Salimos entre murmullos y ayudamos a dejar todo listo para el día de mañana

Hataway alcanzó a Candy solicitándole permanecer un momento, él había asumido la responsabilidad de evaluar a Candy y no podía poner un resultado desfavorable.

Nos costó un poco regresar a lo inicial, con Candy había partes en la canción que se escuchaban más que bien… ¡Es lógico! Ahora sé por qué.

La miré desde mi lugar.

Hataway hizo un par de llamadas con ella a un lado. Dio algunas indicaciones acerca del _juego_ de luces y pidió que iniciáramos de nuevo.

Con ella frente a mi vista no podía concentrarme.

La vi pararse de frente a Hataway y asentir a todo lo que él le decía, cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de las manos y negó.

Hataway retiró sus manos, obligó a mirarlo y ella sonrió negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

Después de un rato ella acomodó sus manos libres del móvil y pulsó en la pantalla.

Se centró en ello mientras nosotros ensayábamos como parte del ensamble general.

Zafó el alámbrico de sus manos libres, le extendió su móvil a Hataway quien se alejó para _charlar_ con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Regresó y entregó el móvil en las manos de Candy y ella abandonó el lugar.

Todos mis amigos se retiraron después de las indicaciones finales **–Mark, ¿podrías llevar a Karen a casa?**

 **-Claro que sí ¿Todo bien?**

 **-Solo necesito tiempo para despejar mis pensamientos**

Palmeó mi hombro **–Me encargaré también de Susy**

 **-Creo que vino en su auto… de cualquier forma, gracias.**

Miré las siluetas de la escenografía, destacando entre las demás piezas de la decoración y las imágenes de Candy agolpaban mis recuerdos. Su sonrisa, su forma de _hablar_ conmigo, su confianza, aquél abrazo… la guerra de pintura entre ella y yo, la broma pesada en su contra, su cabeza ladeada cuando no comprendía algo, su tatuaje, su piercing, aquí comencé a sentirme atraído por ella, me sentí confundido, creí amarla, llegué a desearla y ahora la había apartado de mí… ¡Soy un maldito jodido!

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos… pensativo hasta llegar a mi auto.

 **¿Qué pasa hijo? Has estado muy callado y casi no has probado alimento**

 **-No es nada, mamá… quizá los nervios por mañana**

 **-Lo harán bien**

Karen mi miró. **–Nunca me imaginé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así** – Dijo con decepción y enojo

 **-Cállate, Karen**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu hermana?**

 **-Lo siento, papá… tuve un mal día**

 **-Terry le pidió al señor Hataway que sacara a Candy de nuestra banda**

 **-Maldita sea! Karen, ella es profesional y nosotros tal vez amateurs ¿Comprendes? Ella nos ponía en una gran ventaja que pudo resultar en una descalificación.**

 **-Esa niña lo ha pasado muy mal ¡Eh! Debemos invitarla un día aquí**

 **-Papá, no…**

 **-¿Por qué no Terry? Así como tú, Karen y tus amigos son muy unidos, así éramos Will, Gray, George, Luisa y yo… Fue en nuestro viaje de graduación que Will y yo nos enamoramos de estas bellezas americanas y nos establecimos en este país gracias a la ayuda de nuestros padres. Will se las ha visto muy difícil con Candy, agradece el apoyo incondicional de Rose, pero no logra la aceptación total de que tiene una hija fuera de su matrimonio. Margie no ayuda en mucho y Candy tampoco pone de su parte en integrarse. Gray, la madre de Candy, era muy alegre, jovial, segura de sí misma, en pocas palabras era inmensamente feliz, con muchos planes, proyectos, era la mejor de la clase… a pesar de tener una madre como Elroy quien era dura y sólo de verla daba miedo** – Reímos al ver a papá fingir un escalofrío **– Su padre era la mejor persona, sociable, visionario... aprendí muchas cosas de él… Gray sufrió mucho cuando Will rompió su compromiso con ella para casarse con Rose, era de esperarse. Recuerdo que regresamos con el corazón cargado de emociones y decisiones… bueno tu madre y yo nos casamos en cuanto culminamos los estudios universitarios, a diferencia de Rose y Will, él estudió el hasta el doctorado casándose dos años después, aún era novio de Gray Andry, rompió su compromiso dos meses antes de casarse con Rose, Gray le pidió a Will una sola noche como despedida y le prometió nunca saber más de ella, y lo cumplió. Mi amigo sufrió cuando le notificaron la muerte de Gray, se sorprendió al saber que tenía una pequeña hija casi de la misma edad de su adorada Margaret, se realizaron los estudios de paternidad y resultaron positivos. Elroy aceptó una custodia que Will no estuvo dispuesto a pelear y que el destino le insiste en otorgar. Gray se quedó con la finísima** ** _reliquia_** **de la familia White, esa que estaba destinada para la siguiente señora White, son tres diamantes carísimos** –Karen y yo intercambiamos miradas, era el piercing que Candy tenía en la lengua. Era especial porque era de su madre y de su padre… de un compromiso que nunca llegó a legitimarse pero que sí llegó a consumarse

- **¿Por qué me dices eso, papá?**

 **-Porque esperaba más de ustedes dos en relación con Candy**

 **-No es tan fácil, Margaret es nuestra amiga y tienes razón al mencionar que las cosas con Candy y ella no son las mejores**

 **-Lamento que Candy no haya caído en gracia con ustedes** –Sonó decepcionado

 **-Candy estudiará en la universidad a la que deseas que vaya-** dije sin pensar en mis palabras

 **-Terry, no tienes que ir si no quieres, lo único que tu madre y yo deseamos para ustedes es la oportunidad de conocer un poco más de mi historia, de nuestra familia al otro lado del continente, sé respetar las decisiones, hijo… pero quiero que sí ingresen a la universidad ya sea aquí, en otro estado, en otro país… en donde ustedes quieran, solamente quiero sentirme orgullosos de ustedes.**

 **-Creí que estabas orgulloso de nosotros**

 **-Lo estamos, hijo. Lo que tu padre quiere decirles es que deseamos que puedan realizar los sueños que tengan, que busquen alcanzar a realizar sus metas…**

Sin terminar mis alimentos me excusé para ir a mi habitación. Cerré mis ojos y la vi en el interior de mis párpados.

Risueña, _platicando_ conmigo.

 **-¡Fue lo mejor!** – Me repetí incontable veces para convencerme de mi estupidez… podría ser lo mejor pero no fue la mejor manera

Dormí pensando en ella.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí de mejor humor, con la adrenalina de la emoción por el concurso, no se trataba únicamente de tocar y cantar, sino de estar dentro de los cinco mejores para calificar en la siguiente etapa

Inspirado, tomé una guitarra y comencé a escribir una canción.

"…Porque el amor es el lenguaje universal de los sentimientos" expresaba la parte coral

Expresaba las veces en las que las palabras sobran para decir que amamos, de los momentos mágicos que expresan el amor, de las situaciones únicas en las que el amor nos une… de las veces en las que darías lo que fuera necesario para escuchar "te amo"

 _.."Si tan sólo me dijeras te amo, sin que yo te lo pida_

 _y aunque no lo hicieras, todos tus hechos lo confirmarían,_

 _porque el amor es el lenguaje universal de los sentimientos"…_

 _"de mis sentimientos"_

Arpegié la guitarra al concluir

Karen estaba de pie recargando su peso en el marco de la puerta.

Aplaudió ovacionando mi _pasión_ al cantar.

Ingresó y cerró la puerta **–Búscala, Terry, sé que le amas**

 **-No, no puedo… al menos hoy no… este día se lo había prometido en su totalidad a Susy, antes de conocer a Candy… planeamos salir juntos, llegar juntos al concierto, ir a celebrar juntos.**

 **-No cometas el mismo error que William con la madre de Candy…**

 **-Basta con ese tema**

 **-Vas a sufrir, hermanito, si no aceptas tus sentimientos**

 **-Tú estás bien que yo esté bien con Susy ¿No? –** Emocionalmente me sentía fatal, abracé a mi hermana y lloré, ella estuvo ahí conmigo en silencio, consolándome… ¿Quién sino Karen para ser mi paño de lágrimas?

Candy dolía.

A todos a nuestro derredor nos dolía su presencia. Su presencia impuesta por el destino.

Pasé por Susana tal y como había sido nuestra promesa **–Bebé! Lo recordaste** – Se arrojó en mis brazos

 **-Nunca olvidaría una promesa** – La abracé y sonreí **–Ve por tus cosas porque no regresaremos sino hasta después del concierto**

 **-De celebrar que pasamos a la siguiente etapa… Muero por ir al restaurant Griego "Hades", ¿crees que sea muy difícil?**

 **-Cierto quedamos de ir a celebrar… ir al "Hades" requiere reservación, princesa…**

Esa tarde fue de mi novia y mía, sin la presencia fantasmal de Candice White Andry.

 **-Cierra los ojos**

 **-¿Sorpresa?**

 **-Sí** – Amé su expresión cuando los abrió y miró el fino estuche en la palma de su mano

 **-Terry, ¿Estás seguro?**

 **-No es lo que estás pensando, aún nos falta la universidad**

Sonreímos.

Abrió la cajita y se colocó los zarcillos **–No me la quitaré nunca, es como nuestro primer sello de compromiso...**

Me puse los vaqueros, la camisa doblando las mangas hasta más o menos la mitad del brazo, sin fajar y coloqué la corbata con el nudo suelto.

Los reflectores sobre nosotros y apagados en el público.

Sabía que mis padres estaban ahí, en medio de la multitud.

Estábamos nerviosos pero sonrientes…

En el escenario estábamos los que debíamos estar, los amigos inseparables, cómplices, hermanos… los que siempre hemos sido y los que siempre hemos estado juntos…

Cerré mis ojos dejándome guiar por la música, por mis sentimientos, le extrañaba aunque lo negara, ella estaba ahí… todo era ella… estaba metida bajo mi piel, adentrándose lentamente, desollando mis sentimientos, introduciéndose en mi torrente sanguíneo que invadía mi ser en cada palpitar, tan dulce como su nombre, tan doloroso como su pasado, tan ansiado como mi deseo por ella.

Fuimos el tercer grupo en pasar a la siguiente categoría.

Hicimos lo mejor: entregarnos en alma y pasión por nuestro sueño.

Estábamos radiantes con el resultado.

Nuestras familias se acercaron para felicitarnos… esperaba mirarla, verle una vez más…

 **-Felicidades!** –Will nos envolvió en un abrazo

 **-Papá ¿ y Candy? ¿No pudo venir?**

 **-Margie, Candy anda por** ** _ahí_** **como parte del Staff** –Nuestros ojos le buscaban por todos lados hasta que ella caminó hacia nosotros y con una sonrisa nos felicitó…

Su actitud era madura en relación a mí comportamiento contra ella.

Abrazó a Margie y le entregó un sobre- **son reservaciones para festejar en el mejor restaurant de esta ciudad** **–** Era complicado conseguir reservaciones en el prestigiado restaurant griego y más en la planta alta en donde las mesas estaban colocadas en los balcones **–Candy… no debiste**

Sonrió y afirmó

Fue en ese momento feliz cuando papá cometió tal vez una grave indiscreción **-¡Candy! Deseaba tanto conocerte**

Ella le miró sin perder la sonrisa y expresando "Perdón ¿Le conozco?

Papá no permitió la presentación por ninguno de sus hijos menos de su amigo William **–Soy Richard Grandchester, fui un inseparable amigo de Gray, es decir, de tu madre**

Candy abrió los ojos, sacó su móvil y escribió algo que solamente papá leyó

 **-Claro que sí… si gustas en este momento** – Dijo papá con una sonrisa

Escribió algo de nueva cuenta y mostró la pantalla a papá

 **-Oh! Claro… pero consideraré eso una cita ¡Eh!**

Candy asintió y se despidió de nosotros.

Margie nos había enseñado la reservación para ir a celebrar y nuestros padres nos dejaron solos con la condición "No lleguen tarde a casa"

 **-¿Por qué hizo eso?** – Preguntó Karen

 **-Qué importa por qué… hay que celebrar-** Dijo Eliza muy contenta

 **-Quizá lo hizo porque sabía que somos buenos y tenía fe en que pasaríamos a la siguiente etapa**

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Me sentía feliz por haber calificado junto con mis amigos. Me sentía triste al saber que Candy no se uniría a nuestra celebración y me sentía pésimo, un completo idiota al hacerla a un lado de esa manera.

Mi tristeza era mía, quería disfrutarla de esa manera. Tal vez Karen podía percibir que algo pasaba en mí, pero ni siquiera yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando.

Mi mente grita que no es posible que yo esté enamorado de Candy pero mi corazón dice que existe una posibilidad.

Nos repartimos en los autos e ingresamos emocionados al "Hades"

Susana estaba encantada con el servicio que nos brindaron.

 **-Por este lado, por favor** – Caminamos sonrientes detrás del _host_ asignado **–Esta es su mesa** – No lo podíamos creer, nuestras reservaciones correspondían a un apartado en el cual muchos hacían y cerraban grandes contratos… ahí estábamos, un septeto de adolescentes disfrutando de las _mieles_ del éxito.

Tomamos nuestros lugares entre risas y bullicio, reflejando nuestra edad **-¡Por Candy que nos ha regalado esta celebración!** – Dijo Mark levantando su copa con vino, que era lo más que nos podían ofrecer, un vino con un porciento menor de alcohol.

 **-¡Por Candy!** – respondieron todos menos yo… ella no estaba aquí

 **-Nos costó un poco recordar los ensayos pasados**

 **-Sí… lo bueno es que me seguiste con el requinto en la guitarra, me ayudó mucho**

 **-Gracias, Eli por ayudarme con la canción, pude apoyarme con tu voz porque sentía que los nervios no me dejarían cantar**

 **-No es nada, amiga, en realidad yo fui quien me apoyé en ti**

 **-Por nosotros!** – Dije brindando nuevamente

 **-¿Podríamos vernos el lunes después de clases para definir el tema de la canción con la que participaremos?**

 **-¿Es inédita?**

 **-Sí, hay que pensar en un buen tema para hacer la letra** –Karen mi miró. Le sonreí. Amo a mi hermana y la forma en la que logra comprender mis sentimientos y las veces que calla para no hacerme sentir mal.

 **-¿Escucharon lo que dijo Hataway?**

 **-¿Qué parte?**

 **-En la que mencionó que la canción de la próxima etapa, la que gane primer lugar, será entonada por un grupo famoso ¿Me pregunto cómo podrá ser eso posible?**

 **-Creo que mencionó algo así como entregar la letra y demos…**

 **-Mencionó que la tercera y cuarta etapa del concurso, después del campamento y regresando de vacaciones navideñas concursaríamos con una canción a la que debíamos cambiar el ritmo**

 **-Esa es para la cuarta etapa**

 **-Entonces ¿Cuál es la tercera?**

 **-¿Segunda y tercera son inéditas?**

 **-Sí, la cuarta es remasterizada**

 **-¿Y la última?**

 **-La que te toque, dijo que la canción se daría momentos antes de iniciar el concurso**

 **-Tenemos que llegar hasta el final, quedar entre los mejores**

 **-Todo por ti, Terrence, por apoyar tu sueño**

 **-Gracias, son los mejores**

 **-Lo sabemos…**

 **-Terry compuso una canción** \- Dijo Karen sosteniéndome su mirada similar a la mía en color

 **-Esa no cuenta** **–** Mencioné

 **-¿Por qué no? Terry**

 **-Porque no es buena**

 **-¿De qué trata?**

 **-De amor, Neil**

 **-Debe ser buena, el amor vende**

Ahí estábamos planeando nuestra participación, emocionados con un tema que nos unía que no era precisamente una broma pesada para alguien o ponernos de acuerdo para fastidiarle la vida a algún profesor, o hacer algo igual de inmaduro… no, todo lo contrario, poniéndonos de acuerdo para ensayar, para hacer una composición musical, arreglos… **-Perdón que los interrumpa** – El gerente del Hades captó nuestra atención al ingresar a nuestro apartado **-¿Les han atendido bien?**

 **-De maravilla** – Contestó emocionada Susana **–Esto es mágico, todo es mágico, la hermosa vista de la ciudad, la comida, el servicio… todo es excelente. Dele nuestra felicitación al chef por la exquisitez de los alimentos**

El gerente hizo una reverencia cortés **–Le haré llegar sus felicitaciones así como el dueño de este lugar les envía sus felicitaciones por su excelente participación en el concurso "Guerra de Bandas"** –Dio tres palmadas y retiraron nuestras copas y desfilaron a nuestro derredor algunos camareros con unas charolas cubiertas y depositaron una para cada quien.

Nuestros rostros reflejaban incertidumbre y nuestras sonrisas la alegría que estábamos viviendo en el momento.

 **-No toquen nada** – Llamó nuestra atención Karen. Miró al gerente y preguntó **\- ¿Quién es el dueño?**

Una joven de nuestra edad irrumpió, engarzada del brazo de un señor tal vez de la edad de mi padre, quien sostenía una copa de champagne, el líquido amarillo y burbujeante le hacía ver elegante en ese hermoso vestido ceñido a su cuerpo **–Mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien y les doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas al Hades, él es mi padre Charles O´Brien, dueño de este lugar**

Sonreí socarrón… esto podía ser un juego del destino o no…tal vez la broma era demasiado costosa **–¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?** –Pregunté

 **-Porque ustedes son** ** _amigos_** **de Candy, y los amigos de Candy son mis amigos…** -Sonrió mirándome a los ojos

 **-No somos** ** _amigos_** **de Candy** \- Mencionó Neil sin saber por qué lo hizo todos viramos en su dirección

 **-Lo sé** – Respondió levantando una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa de los labios **–Pero ella no, Candy les considera lo mejor que les pudo pasar en este lugar. Pero ¡Vamos! Disfruten**

 **-¿En dónde está Candy, ahora? –** pregunté

 **-En este momento… podría estar en cualquier lugar -** El señor a su lado, Charles O'Brien, permaneció sonriente hasta que el momento en que se disculpó para atender al gerente del Hades - **Pero bueno, les reitero ¡Felicitaciones! por su excelente participación.**

Nos miramos unos a otros por un momento en silencio **-¡Qué diablos fue eso!** –Mark rompió el silencio

 **No lo sé, pero creo que ahora seré el amigo de Candy para que me consiga una cita con esta chica**

 **-Eres un … arg! Neil… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir** ** _que no somos amigos de_** **Candy?**

 **-Porque es la verdad… no lo somos…**

 **-No sé, pero esto arruinó mi noche perfecta**

 **-Aún nos falta ver lo que está dentro de esto** –Karen señaló la bandeja cubierta que estaba frente a cada uno de nosotros

 **-¿Será una bomba?** –Dije para romper la tensión y eché a reír **–Vamos, Candy no es tan mala como pensamos** – Ella es la mejor persona con la que he tenido contacto, pensé…

 **-A la cuenta de tres** –Dijo Margie con una enorme sonrisa **-¿Qué más? ¿No?**

 **-Venga! A la de tres**

 **-1-2-3** –Coreamos y ninguno levantó la tapa y reímos fuerte… Estábamos de regreso

- **Ya! Vamos, todos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Ok…**

Volvimos a contar y esta vez sí lo destapamos.

 **-¡Son tikets V.I.P. para el concierto de… !** -Las chicas gritaron y nosotros nos tapamos los oídos **–¡Los premios a la mejor música!**

 **-Son V.I.P.!**

¿Por qué Candy tenía tal acceso a este mundo extravagante? Tenía nuestra misma edad y era trascendente más que nosotros, más que muchos en este país de oportunidades…

Tales cosas no la dejaban a mi alcance, ella estaba por encima de todos nosotros, pienso que su matriculación en nuestro colegio no era relevante, prácticamente ella tenía su lugar asegurado en la mejor universidad de Londres, no tenía por qué presentar el examen de admisión… y aunque no estudiara ella tenía su futuro resuelto…

Nuestros mundos están separados más que por un continente.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 **Enamorados****

Me levanté un momento de mi asiento abandonando nuestra mesa **–Ya vuelvo**

 **-¿Puedo acompañarte?**

 **-Susy, no tardaré**

Margie le _susurró_ al oído que lo más seguro es que iba al servicio de varones, todos pudimos escuchar eso…

Aproveché la euforia del _regalo_ de Candy para buscar a Patricia O'Brien y no detenerme hasta encontrarla **–Disculpe, la señorita O´Brien** –Le pregunté al gerente al solicitar a un mesero su ubicación

 **-Está en el ala oeste, ¿Desea que le acompañe?**

 **-Solamente indíqueme por donde**

 **-Bien, aquella dirección, atrás de las cortinas**

 **-Gracias**

Apresuré mis pasos para no demorar y hacer esperar a mis amigos.

El apartado estaba cubierto por una fina cortina marrón de seda **–Perdón** –Dije al abrir y encontrarme con la mirada de Candy

Ella miró a sus acompañantes y sonrió levantando una ceja.

Mencionó algo con las manos y ellos sonrieron en respuesta. Yo me sentí un estúpido… ¿Cómo rayos podían _hablar_ con ella? Yo lo había intentado dejando atrás lo más básico del lenguaje para sordo-mudos…

Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la pista de baile que se encontraba en el medio de la primera planta del Hades

 **-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?** –Le pregunté directamente mirándole a los ojos.

No expresó nada. Tal como era al principio con nosotros, inexpresiva

-¿ **No te das cuenta que me confundes?**

Tomó mi mano envolviendo la suya en el interior, colocándola a la altura de nuestros corazones y bailamos en silencio.

 **-Candy, estoy volviéndome loco… ¿No lo entiendes?**

Se apartó de mí, _habló_ con las manos en lo que fue el final de mi primer y única lección de lenguaje de señas

Tocó mi pecho con su dedo índice, unió sus puños a la altura de su corazón y seguido se señaló "¿ _Me amas?"_

No estaba listo para esa pregunta. No quería darle una respuesta de la cual no estaba seguro… Entonces ¿Qué diablos esperaba de ella? ¿Quería sentirme seguro para poder avanzar? Dios! Esto es tan difícil… ¿Por qué con ella las cosas se complican?

 **-¿Tú me amas a mí?** –Opté por preguntarle lo mismo

Desvió la mirada y soltó el aire _"No lo sé"_

- **¿Amas a Anthonie Brower?"** –Pregunté arruinándolo todo.

Dejó de moverse, tomó mis dos manos y las envolvió en la suyas, besó mis nudillos y al levantar la vista sus ojos estaban rojos conteniendo el llanto

 **Sí le amas** – Le confirmé… **-Te pregunté que si amabas a alguien, el día que trabajamos juntos y me explicaste tu tatuaje y dijiste que no** – La abracé y la _obligué a_ seguir bailando. **–¿Por qué diablos no fuiste sincera?**

Se separó de mí y leí en sus labios _Susana_ mientras señalaba mi pecho

Envolví su rostro con mis manos y pegué mi frente a la suya **–Creí que la amaba hasta que te conocí… creí que todo era perfecto pero llegaste a mover mi mundo… Candy… Si tan sólo me dijeras que me amas…¿Por qué no puedes decir que me amas?**

Sus ojos se centraron en los míos y quizá no respondió porque no quería herirme al decirme que no.

Bajó la mirada y caminó alejándose de mí.

Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con la mirada desilusionada de Susana mirándome desde arriba.

Le envié un mensaje a Karen diciéndole que iba a casa, que de pronto no me sentía bien.

Susy no mencionó nada al siguiente día de colegio.

No hubo reclamos.

Celos, llanto… Nada.

Todo fue como un sueño.

 **-Terry, ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que propone Karen?**

 **-Sí, está bien**

 **-Entonces nos vemos hoy por la tarde en tu casa**

 **-¿En mi casa? ¿Para qué?**

 **-Para escuchar la canción que escribiste**

 **-Ah! Está bien**

 **-Terry, ¿Te sientes bien?**

Miré a Mark, luego a Karen… me sentía estúpidamente confundido… no había más tardes con Candy… ella no formaba parte de esta banda… duele reconocer que la extrañaba.

Miré a Susy y ella comprendió que no había más _nosotros_ pero esperaba que le dijera al menos el por qué.

Pasé el nudo que estaba en mi garganta **–No… no me siento bien, los veré más tarde.**

Hice mi camino a clases.

Ella no me amaba… ella no me ama…

"Candy" suspiré "te amo"… ¡maldita sea! Yo sí te amo…

Teníamos dos de nuestras clases, juntos… y ella me ignoraba y eso dolía…

Los ensayos dolían.

Las tardes dolían.

Los días que pasaban sin ella, dolían

Sacarla de lo más profundo de mi ser, me estaba matando… No tenía excusa ¿No fui yo quien no la quiso en mi vida? ¿No fue esa la razón por la cual quise tomar el pretexto de que _ella era músico profesional?_

 **-No, así no… debe ser con más… sentimiento… parece que no comprenden la importancia del amor**

 **-Creo que podemos variar el ritmo, tal vez en octavos**

 **-El problema no es el ritmo, sino la interpretación**

 **-Creo que es suficiente por hoy**

 **-No es suficiente… ¡Maldita sea! Nos falta grabar los demos, entregar la letra y partituras y lo único que tenemos es la letra con acordes… estamos perdidos**

 **-Necesitamos un arreglista que sepa de esto**

 **-Eso es trampa… ¿No fue esa la razón por la que dijimos que no a mi** ** _hermana?_** **Porque se supone que no somos** ** _profesionales_**

 **-Está bien por hoy… mañana será otro día**

 **-Terry, quedamos en buscar un lugar para grabar los demos…mañana… no quiero contradecirte pero debemos definir bien esta canción y tenemos que sentarnos a escribir la de la siguiente etapa**

 **-Ahora no Karen, no estoy de humor**

 **-Hace mucho que no estás de humor**

 **-Basta! Chicos, no es momento para pelear… Karen tiene razón, Terry, tomaremos un descanso y no pararemos hasta que** ** _esto_** **salga**

 **-Maldita sea, no he terminado mis deberes… tengo que enviar el formulario de la universidad… Esto no tiene sentido** – Todos quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, parecía que nadie tenía nada que decir o nada era tan bueno como para mencionarse.

 **-Voy por agua ¿Alguien apetece algo?**

 **-Sí, vamos a ver videos graciosos en tu sala de t.v., Terry, tal vez distraernos un poco nos ayude**

 **-Sí… vayan, ahora les alcanzo.**

Habíamos ensayado arduamente durante dos semanas completas y teníamos como límite este fin de semana para entregar nuestro material y no terminábamos por ponernos de acuerdo.

Desconecté algunos cables y dejé el sótano (nuestro lugar de ensayo) para darles alcance a mis amigos.

Ingresé a la sala de t.v. con una soda en la mano…

No se encontraban ahí…

En la sala de t.v. estaban mis padres en compañía de Candy **–Lo siento, creí que … voy con Karen y los chicos.**

 **-Quédate hijo… Karen está en mi despacho… anda acompáñanos**

 **-Tenemos cosas qué hacer, es por la banda y la canción**

 **-Sólo unos minutos, mira que ha llegado el día en el que Candy visita nuestro hogar, sé amable**

 **-Bien,** \- La miré y recordé cuando quedó en visitar a mis padres **– Hola Candy**

Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza

 **-¿Qué están viendo?**

Mamá sonrió **–Videos de tu padre, ya sabes**

 **-Oh! No… no me quedaré a mirar eso… ya sabes que muero de aburrimiento**

 **-Anda, no es tan malo.**

 **-Si te aburres te prometo que te dejaré ir sin reproches**

 **-Es una promesa ¡Eh! Papá**

Lo vi buscar entre muchos _cassetes_ para la reproductora de videos y sonreír cuando encontró el que quería **–Aquí está**

Mamá se sentó junto a Candy y le acarició la espalda.

Papá tiró de mí y me _obligó_ a sentarme junto a él.

Era una cinta que habíamos visto muchas veces durante nuestra niñez, ya hasta me sabía de memoria las imágenes que daban continuidad **–Papá, la he visto muchas veces**

Candy me miró y regresó su vista a la pantalla.

Papá pausó la cinta y mamá sujetó de los hombros a Candy **–Ella es Gray cuando íbamos en tercero de universidad**

Yo sabía que el chico que reía mucho era William, lo sabía porque las veces que vimos ese video, papá nos contaba infinidades de anécdotas de él y Will.

Miré a Candy y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero sonreía… Debía ser difícil para ella.

Karen y yo le gastábamos bromas a papá con sus cintas diciendo que parecían de los años 60 y 70, en realidad eran de los 80 pero decíamos que tenían moda de _Vaselina._

Papá pulsó para que la cinta avanzara y noté el gran parecido de Candy con su madre a excepción del cabello, Gray lo tenía en grandes bucles dorados y Candy lo tenía lacio y largo hasta la cintura **–¿Ves la hermosa sonrisa de tu madre? Ah! Ese que viene corriendo es tu padre, es William, no sé si reconozcas a los demás pero quien está ayudando en servir es Luisa**

Negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de las imágenes

Mamá decía que a miles de kilómetros se le notaba lo enamorada que, Luisa, estaba de papá. También mencionaba que le gustaba mirar ese video en especial porque la volvía a mirar y tal vez él también estaba enamorado de ella; claro que todo lo mencionaba gastándole bromas a papá.

La parte que seguía era la favorita de papá y no tenía sentido en mi vida… hasta el día de hoy…

 **Pon atención, Candy y escucha bien lo que dirá Gray**

Candy miró a papá y asintió

 _"¿Le has dicho a Richard que deseamos tener muchos hijos, cariño?_ Preguntaba sonriente la mamá de Candy sujetando de la cintura a Will; le gastaron bromas y Will se puso colorado y ella aprovechó para seguir con los chascos hacia papá y William, en verdad disfrutaba poniéndolos en aprietos, " _No, no les he dicho nada, cariño eso es íntimo"_ papá sonreía al igual que mamá " _Gray ¿No será que estás… esperando un hijo y nos quieres dar la noticia?"_ Preguntó papá _"Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo" "¿Seré el primero? Creo que Will será el primero" "No, tonto… me refiero a parte de nosotros" "Ah!"_ Papá le daba un gran sorbo a su vaso cuando Gray soltó " _Quiero tener una niña para que se case con tu hijo y así emparentarnos_ " Papá se atragantó con el líquido y se defendió " _Yo no tengo hijos, Gray; si mi padre te escucha creerá que ando de promiscuo"_ Todos rieron tal como mamá y papá en este momento " _Mejor un niño y que se case con tu hija, Richard_ " Mencionó Will… " _Venga, pues… yo no estoy listo aún para pensar en la paternidad_ " Respondió papá… Gray se puso seria y lo miró " _Richard, si pasado el tiempo Will y yo tenemos hijos y algo nos llegara a pasar, ¿Podríamos contar contigo_?"... " _No les pasará nada_ "… " _Responde_ "… " _Sabes que sí, somos como hermanos_ " … Gray soltó la risa " _Te lo dije, Will… Richard cuidará de Candy_ "… ¿ _Quién rayos es Candy_?" espetó papá al sentirse burlado… " _Nuestra hija_ "… " _Ustedes dos_ "… " _No, amigo, aún no, pero Gray dice que cuando tengamos una hija se llamará Candy_ "… " _Menudo nombre, es como condenar a tu hija con el sobrenombre caramelo ¿Quién diablos le pone a su hija caramelo_ " … " _Pienso que es lindo, mi hija será siempre Dulce, y se casará con tu hijo_ "… " _vaya si lo tienes resuelto_ " dijo papá y Gray levantó la mano izquierda enseñando el anillo de compromiso que Will le había dado…. " _Vaya forma de hacerme saber su compromiso_ " Los abrazó… " _Queremos pedirte que seas nuestro padrino_ "…

Candy viró y abrazó a mamá.

Ambas estaban emotivas, papá sonriente y yo… ¿Qué puedo decir?

 **-Te quedarás esta noche ¿verdad?**

Negó con la cabeza y agradeció

 **-Tu madre era una magnífica persona, siempre risueña, feliz… te pareces mucho a ella**

Candy sonrió.

A pesar de las lágrimas derramadas por la emoción de ver a su madre, se veía radiantemente feliz.

Abrazó a papá y ese fue el momento en el que ella rompió en llanto.

Se aferró tan fuerte a él que por primera vez sentí envidia de mi padre.

Sabía que su mamá confiaba incondicionalmente en mi padre y sabía que ella podía seguir su ejemplo.

Papá besó su frente de manera paternal.

Tal vez puedo decir que se trataba de un momento íntimo entre un padre y su hija, tal vez sea algo más de lo que Will le haya ofrecido hasta este momento a Candy - **Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Cierto?**

Asintió más tranquila.

Mamá se posicionó junto a mí y le abracé.

Candy podía doler mucho, podía confundirme más pero siempre tenía algo qué enseñarme.

 **-Sabes que no le fallaré a tu madre ¿Verdad?**

Asintió

 **-Entonces, dime… ¿Te gusta mi hijo Terrence para cumplir el deseo de tu madre?**

 **-Papá!** – Argumenté y ella me miró

Sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente

 **-¿No?** – Preguntó papá conteniendo la risa

Levantó los hombros

 **-¡Vaya!** – Mencioné, deshice el abrazo de mamá y dirigí mis pasos para abandonar la sala de t.v.

Terminamos de ensamblar la canción casi a las 9:00 p.m.

Candy regresó a su casa después de pasar mucho tiempo con mis padres. Disfrutó mucho viendo fotos, videos… era la hija que disfrutaba a unos padres, aunque prestados, y ellos eran los padres pasando tiempo con una hija, prestada… fue un momento feliz para ellos tres.

 **-Susy, te debo una disculpa** – Le dije en el interior del auto al momento de llevarla a su casa

 **-No digas nada, no quiero llorar, no quiero un corazón roto**

La miré **– No sé qué decirte**

 **-Entonces no digas nada**

 **-Es importante que resolvamos** ** _esto_**

 **-¿Para qué…** –Miraba al frente. La conocía y sabía que estaba por romper el llanto y yo me sentía un completo idiota por hacerla sufrir. Por dudar de mis sentimientos **–intentar** ** _resolver_** **algo que tú ya hiciste?**

 **-Susy, perdóname… no te quise lastimar. Esto pasó sin darme cuenta**

Me miró **-¿No te diste cuenta? ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no te diste cuenta que te estabas enamorando de Candy cuando todos los demás lo notamos?**

 **-Lo siento, lo que menos quiero es hacerte es daño**

 **-Pues para que sea lo menos que querías lo has hecho muy bien… y ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele?** –Su voz se quebró

La miré

 **-Que ella no te corresponde. Que para ella no significas nada. Se ha percatado de tus sentimientos pero no son importantes para ella**

 **-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?**

 **-Porque soy mujer… No lo puedes ver ¿Verdad? Pero debes saber que es cierto que tú y yo estamos enamorados… yo de ti y tú de otra** –Cubrió su rostro. Sus hombros se sacudían mientras yo intentaba consolarla

 **-Susy, perdóname** – Le rogué

 **-¿Eres feliz si te perdono?**

 **-Vamos! No lo hagas más difícil… esto no es fácil para mí**

 **-Te amo, Terry y ahora comprendo por qué tú nunca me decías que me amabas a menos que te lo pidiera… es porque no lo sentías**

 **-No digas eso…**

 **-No hay más que decir… les deseo lo mejor** – Abandonó mi auto

Permanecí aparcado fuera de su casa por mucho tiempo. Meditaba sus palabras, mis pensamientos, lo pasado… Candy no me había dado la más mínima esperanza de tener sentimientos por mí, lo más seguro es que ella sí tenía sentimientos por alguien más, y cuando puede tener algo lindo con ella lo arruiné por temor.

No solamente la había alejado de mí, estaba alejando a mis amigos de mí…

No era el mismo sin ella… me hacía falta- **¡Dios! Que el tiempo pase pronto, te lo ruego** \- El colegio no era lo mismo.

En cinco meses Candy había cambiado nuestro mundo, nuestra amistad… y ella seguía siendo la misma; indiferente sin la menor preocupación por nadie más que por ella y su vida en Londres…

* * *

Que tengan un bonito fin de semana, hasta el lunes

Gracias por leer :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9 ***Entre dos mundos*****

* * *

 **-Muero de nervios –** Karen abría y cerraba los puños

 **-Tranquilízate, somos los siguientes en participar** – Mark le abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

 **-¿Creen que pasemos a la siguiente etapa?**

 **-Deseo de corazón que sí; es un poco más difícil, no es lo mismo competir contra diez que con 50, hoy participaremos los primero 25 y mañana otros 25**

 **-Hataway mencionó que han escuchado nuestros demos, entonces esperan que sonemos igual**

 **-Lo dominamos, no debe ser difícil**

 **-Vamos, Grandchester, este es nuestro sueño ¿Recuerdas?**

Sonreí en respuesta, si ellos podían seguir adelante, unidos, ¿Por qué yo no podía integrarme? **–Sí, este es nuestro sueño…** \- Nos saludamos como hacía un tiempo que no lo hacíamos y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo

Escuchamos cuando nos anunciaron.

Sonreímos.

Neil tomó sus baquetas en las manos y fue el primero en salir corriendo.

Los instrumentos y la locación eran por parte del comité organizador, ahora competíamos contra otros diez colegios del mismo condado, pasarían tres que se enfrentarían con otros quince para quedar únicamente diez bandas en la final.

Miré la intensidad de la luz que daba al escenario, entoné la primera parte de la canción en una balada, al terminar el sonido del acorde que sostenía con mi mano derecha sobre las teclas del sintetizador, Neil dio tres golpes con las baquetas, marcándonos el ritmo a seguir, Karen marcó en las cuerdas eléctricas de la guitarra apoyada por el bajo eléctrico en las manos de Mark.

Susy olvidó todo rencor, al menos por esta noche, y cantamos _interpretando_ a un par de enamorados.

Esperar el resultado fue un infierno… se nos notificaría a través de un correo dirigido a la escuela.

 **-Estoy orgullosos de ustedes** – Mencionó Hataway a las cinco bandas que pasamos la primera etapa **– Siéntanse satisfechos con su propio trabajo, pero como saben toda competencia tiene ganadores y**

- **Perdedores** – Mencionó Neil

 **-Exacto… pero no quiero que se sientan como tal** … **-** Cada segundo era más cardiaco que el primero **– Aquí tengo los resultados**

Nos tomamos de las manos y podíamos sentir un húmedo apretón

 **-…quiero que sepan que todos lo han hecho bien**

 **-Señor!** – Dijimos todos los presentes.

Hataway echó a reír

 **-Terry, vamos por tu sueño… todo el colegio les apoyará**

Abrí mis ojos … habíamos pasado! **–Sí! Vamos por nuestro sueño**

 **-Chicos del "Septeto de Nueva York" Felicidades…**

Era algo tonto el nombre que elegimos para nuestra banda, se trataba de una parodia del "Cuarteto de Liverpool" pero al principio se nos hizo ridículamente divertido

 **-Espero la próxima canción a más tardar el jueves de la próxima semana**

 **-Cuente con ello**

 **-ahora vayan a preparar sus valijas para irnos al campamento**.

Estábamos felices.

Me sentía feliz, inexplicablemente me sentía feliz… Aunque sé que Susy no lo estaba pasando bien, respetó el final de lo nuestro.

Candy ni siquiera me miraba, ella en lo suyo, aunque yo, de manera desesperada, frecuentaba los lugares por donde sabía que ella podía estar.

Thom se sentó en el bus junto a Candy.

A propósito me senté en la parte trasera del bus junto con mis amigos, así podía observarla.

El otoño anunciaba su ingreso desplazando al verano. Su tradicional aire fresco removía las hojas desprendiéndolas de los árboles, el cielo rojizo que embellecía los atardeceres y las noches estrelladas pintaban este noviembre como único.

Era nuestro último año, juntos.

Mark y Thom irían a la Universidad del sur.

Susana se quedaría en la Columbia

Neil y Eliza aspiraban a diferentes universidades, él quería ir a Canadá y Eliza quería matricularse en St. Johns y radicar, sola, en Queens. Margie y Karen no sabían a donde ir con exactitud lo único que sí sabían era que no deseaban ir a Londres… yo quería hacer mío el deseo de papá e ir al San Pablo… ¿Por Candy? No, ella no era mi principal aspiración para haber cambiado de opinión.

Descendimos de la unidad entre gritos y empujones… este campamento era motivacional y exclusivo para el último grado.

 **-vamos chicos, fórmense en dos filas y pasen a registrarse**

Como era de esperarse permanecimos juntos esperando que estuviéramos en los mismos grupos

- **Manchester ¿Y ustedes?**

 **-Igual que tú –** dijo Mark

- **Barcelona** – Karen

 **-Bayern Munchen** -Neil

- **Chelsea** \- Eli

 **-Real Madrid-** Susy… **-Creo que todos son equipos de soccer ¿No?**

 **-Sí… qué raro… ¿Cuál es el tema de este año?**

 **-Ni idea, pero hay que localizar nuestras cabañas a donde nos esperan nuestros consejeros**

 **-Bien… nos vemos pronto**

Mark y yo hicimos nuestro camino para quedarnos en la misma cabaña.

El campamento estaba dividido por las áreas verdes y los diferentes campos deportivos, en todo alrededor estaban las cabañas, las del lado izquierdo correspondían a los varones y las derechas a las mujeres.

El horario estaba marcado a partir de las 7:00 a.m. y las cabañas se cerraban a las 10:00 p.m.

Nos convocaron en la cabaña principal para darnos la bienvenida

 **-¡Bienvenidos a este campamento del ciclo escolar en curso, como ya es de su conocimiento nuestra labor docente radica en presentar y egresar de nuestra institución personas capaces y eficientes para el progreso de nuestra sociedad. Este año trabajaremos en parejas y equipos, Dentro de su equipo asignado en el momento de registrarse, tendrán una pareja por todo el campamento, la persona que les toque desde este momento será con la que trabajarán durante toda su estancia en este lugar, es decir NO pueden cambiar salvo por motivos de fuerza mayor. -** Dijo la Señorita Ponny

 **-Algunas recomendaciones por su seguridad, aunque están en su manual no está de más mencionarlas; la primera es que la alberca es una alberca olímpica, como pueden notar el lugar cuenta con diferentes campos deportivos, todos ellos están diseñados para juegos profesionales. Les rogamos que no pasen de las señales que dividen la alberca ya que la profundidad cercana a la plataforma de clavados es de más de cinco metros. Por su seguridad** –Remarcó "Seguridad" **–No pasen las líneas establecidas** –Mencionó el señor Thompson, encargado del área de deportes en el colegio **–en segundo lugar, el servicio médico está en aquella dirección, les ruego que entreguen la cartas médicas firmadas por sus padres, lo más pronto posible…**

 **-Seguramente se estarán preguntando el porqué de los nombres de los equipos de futbol esto obedece a la razón de encontrar el valor destacable en cada posición que conforma un equipo… trabajo, esfuerzo, realización, apoyo, estrategia… entre otras… pero para ello, sus consejeros harán una dinámica de integración. Se les colocará un número en la espalda, número que ustedes no sabrán sino que su primer** ** _trabajo_** **es encontrar a su** ** _pareja…_** **ésta la encontrarán dentro de su mismo equipo. Cada grupo cuenta con varones y señoritas, les pedimos respeto a ambos géneros para poder trabajar y participar en armonía… En los lugares marcados con el nombre de su equipo les espera su consejero… -** Tomó el líder de consejeros el turno para hablar.

Caminamos buscando el lugar que indicaba el nombre de nuestro equipo.

 **-Bienvenidos equipo Manchester, como nos han explicado, les pondré un número en la espalda y solamente los demás podrán verlo, ustedes no y no se vale andar preguntando a los demás con tal de saber qué número son, si les descubro haciendo trampa les bajaré puntos ¿Estamos de acuerdo?**

La reacción a la pregunta, entre un grupo de adolescentes que nos costaba sujetarnos a las reglas generó un bullicio entre desorden e inconformidad pero con un tinte de aceptación.

 **-¿Podrías sujetar tu cabello en alto?** – Le preguntó a Candy **– necesito que tu espalda esté despejada para que tus compañeros puedan ver tu número y así tu pareja pueda dar contigo.**

De manera inexpresiva y con una mano tomó todo su cabello y lo puso sobre un hombro. Vi su matrícula M-106, pensé que la persona con la que hiciera pareja sería muy afortunado.

Cuando todos tuvimos nuestro número a la espalda comenzamos a buscar a nuestra pareja. Nos moríamos de la risa porque no sabíamos cómo encontrar a alguien que tuviera el mismo número que nosotros si no sabíamos el número a nuestra espalda **–Deberías integrarte con tus compañero** – La consejera dio un empujoncito a Candy para unirse al grupo que no sabía cómo debía encontrar a su igual.

Negó.

La observé mirarnos y de pronto caminó hacia mí. Tomó mi mano y nos colocamos en el lugar destinado a los que ya habían encontrado pareja.

Éramos los únicos.

Nuestro consejero tocó una bocina en alto y todos los demás pararon la actividad.

 **-Los primeros 100 puntos son para la pareja M-106. Ahora sus consejeros los formarán por parejas y así deben permanecer durante toda la actividad.**

Aún no comprendía cómo logró saber que yo era su pareja pero me sentía infinitamente agradecido con el cielo por esta oportunidad, "no lo arruines de nuevo Grandchester" Me repetía más de una vez.

 **-Ahora vamos a escuchar cómo fue que se encontraron** – Conocían la condición de Candy y me entregaron a mí el lugar para hablar

 **-La verdad, ella me encontró a mí** – Uff! Lo mencioné con cierta picardía que todos los chicos silbaron en son de burla.

Candy permaneció inexpresiva… ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Encerrarse de tal manera que su actitud fuera una fortaleza a su derredor, dura e impenetrable…

 **-Tomen sus asientos, chicos…** \- Me entregaron un listón con el número 100 **–Son intercambiables al final del campamento, no lo pierdan y pórtenlo en un lugar visible**

Hice mi camino con Candy y esperé a que ella se sentara para poder tomar mi lugar.

Tomé su muñeca y até el listón como si fuera un brazalete

 **-Ahora le daré el tiempo a una persona que nos ayudará mucho en este tiempo en el cual muchos de ustedes, tal vez, ya han definido sus estudios universitarios, pero de cualquier forma sus consejos serán de mucha utilidad. Recibamos al Señor Albert Andrews, consultor empresarial con un amplio contenido curricular.**

El nombre me sonaba familiar… pero de ¿dónde?

Tenía unos vaqueros y botas todo terreno, como de explorador, una playera bicolor recogidas por las mangas hasta la mitad del brazo.

 **-Emprender algo es como ir por la vida pensando a quién quieres como parte de tu vida ¿Creen eso? Levanten la mano quienes están de acuerdo conmigo**

Muchos de mis compañeros levantaron la mano y otros permanecimos expectantes

 **-Tal vez algunos no lo estén. Emprender es pensar en algo en lo que quieres dedicar tiempo, pasión, conquista, permítanme demostrárselos…** -Se dirigió hacia el grupo "Barcelona" en donde se encontraba mi hermana, extendió una mano esperando que ella la tomara y así le atrajo hacia él. Tomó una rosa con un tallo largo **– Imaginen que ella** \- Señaló a Karen- **es la meta, lo alcanzable de su proyecto de vida, aquello que quieren emprender** – Karen estaba sonrojada y risueña, se acomodaba el flequillo como muestra de nerviosismo **–Es algo que necesita ser conquistado… miren a su derredor, existen muchas chicas así como en la vida existen muchos proyectos… pero es solamente una… una entre muchas, quizá entre miles, o tal vez en todo el mundo, una es la que te hace soñar, la que te hace desear, la que te hace sufrir insomnio, la que te hace desesperar por tenerla en tu vida… ¿Me explico?** –Todos afirmamos **– Bien, la rosa es la visión… ¿Cómo hacer que ella tenga en sus manos la rosa? ¿Cómo me acerco a ofrecérsela sin que la rechace? ¿Cómo la presento para que a ella le sea atractiva? Rosas hay muchas así como métodos para alcanzar nuestro objetivo, que pueden agolpar nuestra mente, el tallo es la misión… esa herramienta que puedo usar para lograr mi objetivo, puedo tomar el tallo y aventárselo con la intensión de** ** _a ver_** **si la mira, o bien puedo tomar el tallo de esta manera** – Tomó el tallo exactamente a la mitad y lo extendió, le preguntó su nombre y dijo **– Karen Grandchester, acepta esta rosa, por favor** – Ella tomó la rosa en sus manos y llevó la flor hacia su rostro para absorber el aroma…

A pesar que se trataba de una dinámica, no me sentía tranquilo que él hubiera elegido a mi hermana para explicar su punto.

Meditando en mi mente el nombre de Albert mi mente viajó al momento que levanté la tarjeta de presentación con su nombre aquélla noche donde la tarjeta debió caer al momento en el que Candy abandonó la comodidad del sillón…

Centré mi vista en ellos… Por Dios, Santo! Rayos! Me imaginaba que él estaba aquí por Candy… ¿Pero por qué no le llamó a ella sino a mi hermana?

¿Esto sería una casualidad?

Karen, hizo caso a su solicitud aceptando, de manera sonriente, la rosa que él le ofrecía, miré de soslayo a Mark quien no lo estaba pasando bien **–¿ Ven que es fácil conquistar sus sueños?** –La abrazó sonriente **\- Puedes tomar tu lugar, gracias…** \- Sin soltarla de la mano le ayudó a llegar hasta su compañero- **Retomando nuestro tema, este año, agradezco la invitación al rector del colegio y de las autoridades aquí presentes, ayudaremos a que todos salgan con sus expectativas definidas, para ello aprenderemos a trabajar con la resistencia, el orgullo, la pasión, la falsa pasión, el liderazgo, la tolerancia a la frustración, entre otras cosas.** –Tomó un cúmulo de sobres y pidió tomar uno y pasar los demás entre nuestros compañeros a fin que cada pareja tuviera uno - **En este sobre están las indicaciones para toda esta semana, ustedes deberán resolverlo y completar cada uno de los retos, éstos son aparte de las dinámicas de integración, pueden hacerlo en sus tiempo libres o bien cuando crean que puede ser conveniente, lo importante es: 1) Ponerse de acuerdo, 2) no faltar a ninguna actividad…**

Nos unimos al grupo que estaba en la cancha de futbol porque ahí se encontraba Manchester contra Barcelona en _carrera de pingüinos,_ la cual consistía en "Liderazgo y trabajo en equipo" teníamos que organizarnos de tal manera que al final tendríamos un enorme cono de mantecado de varias _bolas_ de sabores, teníamos que caminar con los pies atados con una cinta y pasar en _zigzag_ entre nuestra fila y llegar lo más pronto a la meta, con el cono de mantecado completo.

Candy ató mis pies y yo los de ella.

Pero no lográbamos organizarnos hasta que tomé el mando y le dije al equipo Manchester lo que debíamos hacer, eso nos ayudó a completar la actividad… Obtuvimos 20 puntos por pareja.

En silencio Candy y yo hicimos un pacto, todos los puntos que yo ganara, es decir por iniciativa mía, los ataba en su muñeca, ella los que ganaba los ataba en la mía ¿Cómo lo supe? Porque siendo sinceros, Candy fue quien ganó los primeros 100 puntos y los canjeó por dos cintas de 50 cada uno y ató una en mi mano, escribió que ella se quedaba con 50 porque le agradó que anudara la cinta en su muñeca.

Puedo presumir que fuimos los primeros en anudarnos las cintas y conforme avanzaba el día y las actividades pudimos ver que los demás imitaban nuestro actuar.

Durante un descanso buscamos la sombra de un árbol para mirar nuestro "reto" que debíamos resolver como pareja **-¿Puedo preguntarte acerca de Albert?**

Asintió

 **-¿Lo conoces de tiempo atrás?**

Negó

 **-¿Recién?**

Escribió en las notas de su móvil: No le conozco pero le he buscado para solicitar una audiencia con él, necesito que me asesore en lo que será mío dentro de pocos meses.

 **-Me imagino que debe ser difícil asumir la presidencia de cualquier empresa**

-Me sonrió

 **-Candy, estoy sufriendo al saber que no me amas**

-Me miró

 **-Espera, no te estoy reprochando nada… solo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad para entrar en tu vida**

La miré levantarse y se hincó frente a mí sin importarle las piedritas de la tierra que pudieran encajársele en las rodillas. No mencionó nada, pegó su frente a la mía y con los ojos cerrados dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

Pasé mis pulgares por sus mejillas **–Tienes miedo de amarme ¿cierto?**

Abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente. Era una mirada diferente a la inexpresiva, triste o alegre que le conocía…

 **-Lo entiendo** – Dije sin comprender

 **-** Me sonrió y escribió **–Gracias**

Candy me confundía… era linda y amable conmigo, expresiva e inexpresiva al mismo tiempo, sonriente y seria al segundo siguiente…

Teníamos cuarenta minutos libres y le pedí la oportunidad de descansar por un momento para retomar nuestro reto.

Ingresé a mi cabaña y me derrumbé en la cama cubriendo mi rostro con una almohada **-¿Qué pasa, amigo?**

- **Nada** \- la almohada amortiguó la fuerza de mi voz, haciéndola sonar apagada

 **-Terry, siento que te estamos perdiendo; ¿cómo explicarte que creemos que ya no eres tú?**

 **-Uff! Yo tampoco sé lo que me está pasando; solamente sé que arruiné por completo algo que pudo haber sido genial y siento que la pierdo sin haberla tenido…**

 **-¿Qué pasó con Susana? ¿Por qué rompieron su relación?**

 **-No lo sé... bueno... de pronto me di cuenta que lo que siento por ella no es amor, puede llamarse de cualquier otra manera menos amor**

 **-Amigo ¿Por qué no pones un alto? Estás alejando a todos por un imposible…**

Descubrí mi rostro **– ¿En verdad crees que es un imposible?**

 **-Tal vez Candy tenga la misma edad que nosotros, pero no se comporta como tal, su mundo es de adultos, y nosotros aún estamos por entrar a la juventud, estamos dejando las cosas que nos parecen divertidas y graciosas por aquellas que formarán nuestro temperamento… nada de lo que hacemos es atractivo para** ** _ella_**

 **-Tal vez tengas razón…**

 **-Su mundo gira en sentido contrario al nuestro… ¿Por qué no la sueltas?**

 **-¿Dejarla ir?**

 **-Sé que te duele… pero vas a sufrir más porque no cabes en su mundo y estás dejando el tuyo por el de ella, llegará el momento en el que no pertenezcas a ninguno.**

 **-Tal vez tenga razón. Porque es así exactamente la manera en la que me siento ahora, siento que las cosas que ustedes siguen haciendo no resultan atractivas para mí, llegué a pensar que son un fastidio y lo que hago no es maduro como para ponerme a la altura de ella… Me duele ¿Sabes?**

 **-Lo sé, amigo y te entiendo**

 **-Karen te pidió hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?**

 **-Sí, está preocupada; pero también esperaba el momento oportuno para hablar contigo… todos estamos preocupados por ti…**

 **-Gracias, Mark… me hacía falta esto, hablar con alguien.**

 **-Te dejaré solo, si quieres venir estamos en la fuente de sodas**

 **-Sí… gracias**

Mark tenía razón, estaba _navegando_ entre dos mundos. Quería correr y alcanzar a Candy pero eso era imposible, ella me llevaba mucha ventaja.

Recordé a su amiga Patricia y tan sólo la forma de vestir era diferente a las chicas de nuestro grupo. Su mundo social es distante del mío, mis amigos son inmaduros cosa diferente a los suyos… Candy es diferente a mí… y por alcanzar ese mundo estoy perdiendo el mío; he dejado de ver las cosas que hacía con mis amigos como divertidas, casi siempre estoy de malas y discutiendo con Karen cuando ella y yo hemos sido más unidos que nada en esta vida.

 **-¡Hey!** – Les di alcance, nos quedaban diez minutos para concluir nuestro tiempo libre e integrarnos a la siguiente actividad

 **-¿Has visto aquél árbol?**

 **-¿A qué árbol te refieres, Neil?**

 **-Ese, queda en dirección perfecta de aquél-** señaló otro árbol – **pasa por una parte de ahí-** señaló la piscina

- **¿Cómo lo haces?** – pregunté sonriente

 **-¿Ya lo viste?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refieren?**

 **-Ni idea, yo lo único que miro son árboles frondosos perdiendo poco a poco su follaje**

 **-A ver, Eli-** Me incliné hacia ella, con mi brazo extendido al frente trazó una línea imaginaria – **Observa la dirección de mi mano**

 **-Wow! Es increíble**

 **-¿Qué es increíble, Eli?**

 **-Mira, Karen** – Eli hizo el mismo movimiento que yo

- **No, ¿En verdad lo harán?**

 **-¿Hacer qué?** \- Cuestionó Susy

- **Una tirolesa**

Sonreímos.

Tal vez todos extrañábamos hacer esto… nuestra última _travesura_ no terminó bien y sabíamos que teníamos que reivindicarnos ¿No?

 **-¿Perciben ese aroma? ¿No es delicioso?**

 **-Sí, olor a problemas**

Karen extendió la mano y todos pusimos la nuestra sobre la suya **-Será para nuestra despedida de este lugar… un par de horas más y el primer día habrá terminado, ya veremos cómo realizaremos esto**

 **-Creo que vi una bodega por allá** –Susana señaló **-Será fantástico…**

 **-Hasta el viernes.**

Esperé a Candy un poco más animado.

Este tiempo había sido nuestro anhelo antes de conocerle y aunque no sabíamos las dinámicas a realizar ya teníamos nuestros propios planes

 **-¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?**

Sacó su móvil, su amiga Annie le había lanzado un reto "Novio Americano"

 **-Vaya!** –Levanté mis cejas **-¿Tú le has puesto reto?**

 **-Asintió**

 **-¿Puedo conocer cuál?**

 **-Asintió y mostró su perfil social: "visitarme el día de mi cumpleaños…sola"**

 **-Eso no es un reto ¿O sí?**

Escribió "Para ella sí.. Su madre no le deja viajar sola, a ningún lado"

 **-Podemos solucionar esto** –Mostré el mensaje de Annie

- **Levantó su ceja y sonrió… escribió… ¿Crees que acepte?**

Puse cara de ¿Qué? Y ella rió y escribió "Mark" Le miré incrédulo

Se puso sobre sus puntas y me abrazó. Tomó una selfie y escribió "Novio americano"

 **-Déjame entender… ¿Soy tu novio americano?**

 **-** Sonrió y asintió… escribió **¿No quieres serlo?**

 **-Sí** \- Respondí sin pensar en nada más que ella y yo… tal vez tendría un tiempo extra para conquistarla **-¿Cuánto tiempo?**

 **-Una semana**

 **-Que sean dos pero con mis condiciones**

 **-** Clavó sus pupilas en las mías y preguntó levantando sus cejas

 **-Me responderás cada una de las preguntas que te haga**

-Asintió y escribió **Pero debes comportarte como un novio de verdad**

Sonreí y la abracé **-¿Estás segura?**

Me abrazó fuerte y me embriagué en su aroma, con su cuerpo y permanecimos así mucho tiempo.

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos al comedor **–Es hora de la merienda, ¿Qué apeteces?**

Negó… nunca había visto a Candy ingerir ningún tipo de alimento

 **¿Por qué nunca comes?** –Le tomé de la mano y afirmé **–Soy tu novio ¿No? Así que quiero saber por qué no ingieres alimentos**

Tomó mi mano e hizo que la acompañara a su cabaña, esperé fuera de ella y salió con una bolsa sellable llena de semillas de diferentes tipos y algunas pastillas **"Esto es lo único que puedo comer" Es una dieta especial**

- **Conmigo no, bebé, comerás alimentos normales, estás bellísima que no necesitas _matarte_ de hambre**

Me abrazó y asintió

Escogí cada uno de sus alimentos.

Fue la primera vez que no me senté con mis amigos a comer, buscamos una mesa apartada, para ella y yo…

 **-Está buenísimo** – Dije al mirarla hacerle gestos a los alimentos

Dejó casi la mitad de lo que le serví y prefirió tomar agua a la soda que le había provisto.

Caminamos tomados de la mano y por último nos fuimos a remojar los pies a la piscina **– Margie dijo que eres excelente en la natación**

Negó y escribió **–Eso fue el sueño de mi** ** _papá_** **, bueno, del esposo de mi madre, por eso teníamos alberca en casa, lo dejé para siempre más o menos dos años atrás**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque mi abuela enfermó y quise cuidarla**

 **-Ah! fue noble de tu parte...¿Quieres nadar?**

 **-Nos lo han prohibido**

 **-No, dijeron que no nos acercáramos a esa área** –Señalé las líneas con las esferas flotantes

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y vimos juntos el atardecer

Estábamos tranquilos, juntos, sin mucho que decir… aunque esto era mi sueño no quería perder de vista que solamente era un reto de su mejor amiga, así que guardaba mis sentimientos para que no fueran heridos.

De pronto sonó la alarma de su móvil y leyó el mensaje… sonrió y me lo enseñó "Reto Novio Americano" … Beso, muchos besos

Extendió la mano y pegó sus labios en mi mejilla y abrazó mi cuello y tomó la foto que le envió a su amiga

Mensaje: "Así no" Beso de novios

 **¿Practicamos antes de la foto?** – Dije siguiendo su juego

Dejó el móvil a un lado y me dio la oportunidad de besarla.

Sentí tocar el cielo cuando su lengua tocó la mía. Abrí los ojos para contemplarla con los ojos cerrados y los volví a cerrar.

 **Dime que esto no es un sueño**

Sonrió y escribió **–Es un reto**

 **-Cierto, tienes razón**

 **-Gracias por** -Miré que escribía y de pronto se detuvo y me miró.

Sacó los pies del agua y me indicó que también sacara los míos, se paró frente a mí y _dijo_ exactamente lo que yo quería _escuchar._ Señaló su pecho, cruzó las manos y seguidamente me señaló

Me había dicho que me amaba pero era tan sublime que lo hacía difícil de creer **-¿Es porque te estoy ayudando con el reto?**

Negó y lo hizo de nuevo mientras lloraba con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios

La abracé y respiré profundo

 **-Candy, te amo… te amo** \- Le dije más de una vez y ella apretaba su agarre a mi cuerpo así que le pregunté **-¿Quieres ser mi novia?** –Asintió mientras enterraba más su rostro en mi pecho **-¿Sin reto?**

Asintió

 **-Novios ¿De verdad?**

Asintió

La levanté y le dije que me hacía el ser más feliz sobre la tierra

Sabía que a final de cuentas ella también tenía la misma edad que yo, sin menospreciar la madurez.

Agradecí la ocurrencia de Annie Brigther al provocar esto con el "Reto: Novio Americano"

Intenté explicar o justificar muchas de las actitudes de Candy pero ella y yo ahora estábamos en el mismo nivel intermedio de mi mundo y del suyo… ambos estábamos entre dos mundos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus mensajes  
Feliz semana :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10 ***Ensayo de vida*****

* * *

 **-¡Qué rayos! Terrence Grandchester** –Recibí un mensaje de mi hermana en mi móvil **–No quiero que estés jugando con TUS sentimientos**

 **-Hola hermanita, ¿Qué tal te la estás pasando?**

 **-Te llamaré** -Seguido a ello mi móvil sonó

- ** _Karen, pasan de las 11: 00 p.m. es algo tarde y debemos descansar_**

 ** _-Terry, no es que no me guste Candy para ti, Mark me contó que hablaron por la tarde, creí que ya lo habías dejado a un lado_**

 ** _-Es difícil de explicar pero ella es a quien amo… seré feliz mientras dure, ya sea una o dos semanas… el tiempo que sea, lo disfrutaré_**

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres con una o dos semanas?_**

 ** _-Karen, ella es mi novia, así que te pido que confíes en mí_**

 ** _-¿Novia? Recién terminaron Susana y tú como para que ya tengas novia_**

 ** _-Tú fuiste quien me recomendó buscarle ¿Lo has olvidado?_**

 ** _-No quiero que sufras ¿Comprendes?_**

 ** _-No lo haré, estoy seguro que con Candy no sufriré_**

 ** _-Descansa, mañana hablaremos_**

 ** _-Igual tú, descansa_** _–Miré a Mark que leía y no prestaba atención a mi conversación_ _ **–Mark te envía saludos y besitos de buenas noches**_ _–dije socarrón_

 _-_ _ **gracias, nos vemos mañana**_

 _-_ _ **Sí, Karen, ya duérmete**_

Estaba feliz…

Candy me hace feliz y quiero hacerla feliz.

Quería descubrir todo lo que ella era, demostrar que no era la persona fría y sin amor que los demás conocían y que tampoco me hará sufrir…

Al siguiente día amaneció frío y húmedo. La gran mayoría salimos con pantalones deportivos y chamarras, Candy salió con un pantaloncillos cortos a medio muslo con tirantes y una blusa blanca sin mangas, una cazadora con gorro y con el cabello húmedo y ondeante… no lo traía lacio y no estaba tan largo como de costumbre.

Caminé hacia ella y le di un beso y ella me abrazó.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó arreglarte el cabello? Está hermoso** – Mencioné estirando un bucle cariñosamente

Escribió – **Sin mentiras entre tú y yo, este es mi cabello, así era el de mi madre**

Le sonreí, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a desayunar

Mis amigos pasaron junto a nosotros sin saber cómo tomar lo nuestro, así que se limitaron a caminar en silencio y ella bajó la mirada.

 **-No, cariño, todo está bien… solo necesitan tiempo**

-Me sonrió y extendió una galleta que había puesto entre sus alimentos.

Me mostró un mensaje: Respuesta 1, las siete maravillas

 **-¿Pudiste resolverlo?**

 **-Necesito que lo revises y estés de acuerdo**

 **-Confío en ti**

 **-Mira** \- Extendió el sobre y cada una de las preguntas metafóricas que habíamos intentado resolver sin éxito, ahora tenían una respuesta

 **-Genial! ¿Cómo no pensé en esto antes**

Entregamos nuestras bandejas e hicimos nuestro camino al campo de soccer junto con nuestro grupo.

Yo no era bueno para los deportes pero me gustaba participar sin importar el ridículo; Candy no se integraba, menos cuando eran juegos de mucho contacto, es decir, rudos.

 **-Vamos cariño, tenemos que lograr los 15 puntos de esta actividad**

Sentí que apretó mis dedos y corría detrás de mí

Al llegar a la meta, cuando logramos hacerlo le abracé **-¿Te da miedo?**

 **Un poco** –Respondió con los labios… anhelaba que algún día pudiera escuchar su voz, que pudiera emitir algún tipo de sonido.

Nos entregaron nuestras cintas con nuestros puntos por participar y nos dirigimos con nuestro consejero para canjear nuestra respuesta por el siguiente desafío.

Nos internamos entre algunos árboles para atravesar el campo y no pasar por en medio de los otros enfrentamientos y ella se quitó la cazadora y se recogió el cabello.

Miré su espalda y tenía, en cada omóplato un tatuaje del tamaño de mi mano. Se trataba de un par de alas bien dibujadas con la leyenda "Un día serán reales" como un fino texto enmarcando la orilla del ala derecha **–Es bellísimo** \- Pasé mi dedo índice por las líneas.

Soltó su cabello y le ayudé a colocar su cazadora

 **Me tatuaré tu nombre**

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza " **por favor, te ruego que no lo comentes con nadie"**

 **-Lo prometo.**

Tomé su mano, besé su sien y caminamos en dirección de nuestro consejero **-– Lean las instrucciones y pónganse de acuerdo:** _Desafío "usando un cronómetro con 30 minutos resuelvan cada uno de los siguientes ejercicios, queda prohibido utilizar calculadoras, web, diccionarios… deberán resolverlo delante de su consejero"_

 **-Toma el lápiz** -Le dije **-¿Estás lista?**

Asintió

 **-Estamos listos** – Le dije a nuestra consejera

 **-Bien, corre tiempo**

Otra regla era que no podíamos dividirnos el desafío, debíamos revolverlo en su conjunto como pareja

 **-Con las siguientes letras forma siete palabras: R-A-C-S-A**

Le dije algunas y ella escribió otras.

Pasamos a la siguiente hoja. " _Si dentro de 8 años, Luis, divide su edad por la cual obtendrá LA MISMA EDAD que tenía el año pasado ¿Qué edad tiene Luis?_

 _-Ella escribió 10 al mismo tiempo que yo le daba la respuesta._ Así respondimos el contenido de nuestro Desafío y nos entregaron una pista para obtener el tercero y nuestros listones azules que indicaban que ya habíamos resuelto los desafíos personales.

Nos integramos en la conferencia ocupando nuestros lugares casi en la tercera fila, Albert Andrews hablaba emotivamente del mundo empresarial y lo importante de ser un visionario.

 **Muchas veces nos conformamos con un estándar de vida sin llevar al máximo nuestros potenciales, creemos que porque hemos egresado de una universidad con un certificado es la totalidad de nuestro aprendizaje o peor hay quienes se limitan con** ** _trabajar_** **para las visiones de otro sin tomar en cuenta sus propias aspiraciones… trabajar no es** ** _malo_** **sino todo lo contrario, pero como decía mi madre, si vas a ser el barrendero que digan que barres bien** –Reímos…

Salimos motivados y con un trabajo qué resolver, teníamos que escribir un "ensayo de vida", en unas cuantas hojas: en una cuartilla debíamos describir el _qué_ deseábamos hacer en nuestra vida y en otra cuartilla el _cómo_ lo podíamos hacer y en una más en _dónde_ nos veíamos en cinco años.

Era fácil pensar en lo que deseaba para mi vida pero al momento de plasmarlo en un papel fue difícil, creía que mi máximo sueño era ser músico profesional, pero muchos chavos de menor edad que la mía ya son famosos; pensé en Anthonie Brower por poner un ejemplo; luego pensé en algo relacionado a la música, como ingeniero de audio, pero eso era poner mi sueño de toda la vida en segundo lugar y me vi a futuro como un músico frustrado… **-Piensa Grandchester** – Me repetía mientras intentaba llenar una cuartilla con letras y palabras.

Para este ejercicio nos recomendaron la privacidad, pero para mí estar con Candy era lo máximo y quería estar con ella en cada segundo del día.

Levanté la vista para mirarla y estaba sonriente mirándome.

 **-Dios! Por un momento me sentí como un conejillo de indias bajo tu microscopio, ¿Ya terminaste?**

Asintió

 **-¿Puedo ver?**

Extendió sus cuartillas.

 _¿Qué?_ Deseo ser un buen ejemplo a los trabajadores que, juntamente, con las empresas Andry, heredé por parte de mis antecesores.

Deseo firmemente llevar al máximo cumplimiento la visión de mi bisabuelo cuando fundó cada una de las cuatro empresas Andry y continuar con el sueño de mi abuelo de que cada una de ellas sea una fuente de sustento, primeramente a mi familia seguida por las familias que las integran…

Pude notar que Candy tenía definido su futuro, no sabía si era exactamente lo que ella había soñado para sí o era un sueño impuesto; pero a diferencia de mí yo no me veía en la empresa de mi padre…

Fruncí mi ciño al leer la última cuartilla… ¿viviendo?

Sonrió con tristeza

 **¿Qué significa?**

Tomó una hoja de las que nos dieron para trabajar y escribió: Alguien cortó la vida de mi madre, recién a muerto mi abuela, mi abuelo tres años atrás, creí que mi mundo era difícil… no lo sé… creo que mientras tenga vida podré realizar cualquier cosa. Sonrió

La miré serio **-¿Has intentado suicidarte?**

Negó

Miré sus muñecas **-¿Por qué nunca te quitas esas cinta de piel?**

Señalé la gruesa cinta negra que cubría unos tres centímetros de la piel, en especial la de su mano izquierda. La colocó cerca de la mía y me permitió quitarla. Desanudé mientras me observaba **-Es una clave de Fa** –Dije con sorpresa.

Hice lo mismo con la otra cinta y miré una clave de Sol.

Sonrió **-"He plasmado en mi piel aquellas cosas que determinan mi vida" Este** –Señaló la clave de Fa- **es por la música que me eleva a un plano superior de mis fantasías, de mis sueños, de mis anhelos,-** Señaló Sol- **este es el complemento de la armonía, ninguna existe sin la otra, así como yo, yo no existo sin el complemento de mis padres, sin importar sus decisiones posteriores; las alas son porque en los sueños de mi niñez siempre veía a mi madre venir hasta mí y consolarme del dolor de su ausencia y la veía elevarse y yo le gritaba que un día tendría mis alas para alcanzarla y jamás la dejaría ir… lo del infinito ya te lo he contado…**

 **-Candy ¿Tu infinito soy yo?**

 **-Sí, por siempre… sin importar nada**

Por encima de la mesa y de nuestras hojas acariciaba sus dedos. **–No quiero que nada te pase nunca**

Desvió su mirada de la mía y sentí miedo de perderla

 **-Prométeme que nunca harás nada en contra de tu vida**

Anudó su meñique con el mío y sonreímos. Era una promesa

Tomó de nuevo la hoja y escribió: Recuerda que me debes un secreto.

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Ajá, el día que te platiqué el significado del infinito y la mariposa; así como del piercing.**

 **-Lo recuerdas** – Sonreí travieso **… ¿Estás segura que quieres saber un secreto mío?**

Afirmó

 **-¿Blanco o negro?**

Abrió los ojos y sonrió pícaramente ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda

 **-¿Negro?**

-Afirmó

Respiré profundo y solté el aire **–Te deseo, ese es mi mayor secreto, desde que Margie nos habló la primera vez de ti y nos enseñó tu fotografía, desde ese día te metiste en mis pensamientos, en mi ser…**

Me miró seria y creí que le había ofendido y escribió **-¿Cómo me deseas?**

¡Por Dios, Santo! Mi corazón tomó un ritmo acelerado y desacompasado **–Como mujer, como mi mujer**

Amplió su sonrisa y escribió: "Algún día"…

Candy lograba colocarme en la posición que ninguna de mis chicas había podido hacer: en el límite del deseo, respeto y responsabilidad.

La amaba y me sentía feliz a su lado.

Disfrutaba su silenciosa voz y lo creativo de su parte para que yo pudiera entenderla. Le prometí aprender el idioma universal de las señas para que le pudiera entender y ella no tuviera que escribir siempre.

 **-Vaya! Hasta que recuerdas que tienes amigos**

 **-Por favor, amigos. Ella es importante para mí**

Susana desvió la mirada y Neil negó con la cabeza. Mark y Karen guardaron silencio **–No hablemos de ella ni peleemos por su causa… mejor digámosle a Terry que encontramos una cuerda larga que creemos que nos servirá**

 **-Emmm… al respecto de eso, creo que no podré ayudarles…**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Porque quiero estar con mi chica la mayor parte del tiempo**

 **-Pues, -** Karen señaló con su mano una línea imaginaria **\- Ve con ella, Terry**

 **-Karen**

 **-Creí que lo pasaríamos increíble, pero me equivoqué**

 **-Karen, por Dios!, tú misma me aconsejaste buscarla**

 **-Porque creí que no era más que un capricho pasajero**

 **-Princesa-** Interrumpió Mark **\- Llevan dos días…**

 **-No, Mark, te equivocas… llevan el tiempo desde que ella llegó**

 **-Espero que pronto salga de mi vida** – Dijo Margie

 **-¿Cómo puedes pedir eso? Es tu hermana**

 **-Una hermana que no quiero en mi vida, que regrese por donde vino**

 **-No puedo creer que me den la espalda… creí que les alegraría por mí**

 **-Estábamos felices cuando andabas con Susy**

 **-Eso es tema entre ella y yo…**

 **-Terry, tú puedes escoger la chica que tú quieras** \- Mencionó Neil- **Pero no puedes integrarla a este grupo o pedirnos que la aceptemos**

 **-Bien, si no aceptan a mi chica tampoco lo hacen conmigo**

 **-Si no le aceptamos como mi hermana que te hace pensar que puede integrarse como tu novia**

 **-Bien… no hay más** \- Me retiré y Mark me detuvo por la muñeca

 **-Terry, dales tiempo, esto no está saliendo como planeábamos**

 **-No, amigo… han sido claros conmigo…**

 **-No lo tomes personal… Terry es parte de nosotros** -Dijo a los demás **–tenemos en puerta el concurso de Bandas ¿Lo reucuerdan?**

 **-Olvídalo Mark… Candy es lo más importante para mí.**

Extrañaba a mis amigos de toda mi vida pero no como cuando extrañé a Candy…

Odiaba la trompeta que sonaba a las 10:00 p.m. indicando que el día había concluido y amaba la que sonaba a las 7:00 indicando que podíamos salir de nuestras cabañas.

Me senté junto a ella y me compartió los papeles que llevaba en la mano **-¿Quieres que los lea?**

-Sí

Eran dos proyectos que no me quedaban claros en la totalidad y menos porque no tenía mucho conocimiento en cuanto al manejo de cualquier empresa.

 **-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?**

 **-Por eso estoy aquí en América, por esto quise acercarme a mi padre**

 **-¿Para que te ayude con la dirección de estas empresas?**

Algo le preocupaba pero no me decía mucho y yo tampoco sabía cómo preguntarle sin ofenderla **–No**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Quiero** ** _heredárselo todo_** **… no sé si ese sea el nombre apropiado y tampoco sé si es la decisión correcta**

 **-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?**

Escribió **\- Quiero una vida tranquila, tengo lo suficiente para estar bien… quiero hacer cosas como las que tú y tus amigos hacen, disfrutar que tengo 17 años, que te tengo a ti en mi vida… quiero vivir**

 **-Candy ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Nada** \- Escribió seguido de **-¿Quieres acompañarme? es importante hablar con Andrews, me ha concedido una audiencia**

 **-Sí, princesa… siempre a tu lado** – plantó un tierno beso en mis labios

Nos dirigimos hacia la fuente de sodas y ahí nos esperaba el señor Andrews.

Retiré la silla para Candy y él se puso de pie, ambos tomamos nuestro lugar en cuanto ella tomó el suyo.

Mark tenía razón cuando mencionó que Candy me llevaba ventaja en los asuntos relacionados con los negocios y fue un poco incómodo darme cuenta que así era.

 **–Candice Andry**

Asintió y yo quise interrumpir mencionando "White"

 **-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

Candy sacó un sobre con documentos, en tanto que Albert los revisaba pulsó algunas aplicaciones en su móvil y lo extendió.

 **-A ver… ¿Estoy entendiendo bien? ¿Eres la heredera universal de las empresas Andry?**

Asintió y tomó mi mano

 **-¿Cuánto conoces del manejo de cada una de ellas?**

Tomó un hoja de papel y escribió: **Tal vez un 90 %**

 **-90% … es mucho más de lo que me imaginé…** \- Dijo con sorpresa **–Existe mucha gente a mi alrededor que daría la vida por una oportunidad en cualquiera de estas empresas**

 **-Quiero que seas mi asesor**

 **-¿Quién es tu representante?**

Negó con la cabeza y escribió **–Tengo el apoyo absoluto y discreción del señor Carlrigth**

 **-¿Es tu apoderado legal?**

Negó

Creí que a él se le dificultaba comprender a Candy debido a su limitación física, pero tuvo mucha paciencia y al parecer tenía conocimiento en relación a las empresas Andry **-¿Tienes más familiares?**

 **-Provengo de familias de hijos únicos, tal como es mi caso… bueno, cuento con una hermana por parte de mi padre y cuento con él, pero no les conocía hasta este tiempo**

 **-¿Sigues pensando que dejarle a tu padre las empresas Andry es lo mejor?**

 **-No sé si es lo mejor, pero no sé qué hacer…**

 **-¿Tienes temor de enfrentar toda esta responsabilidad?**

Negó… - **He vivido con mucha presión de hacer las cosas correctas, siempre… ahora quiero vivir**

Albert rió ante esa confesión de Candy **–Vaya, vaya! Yo haría lo mismo. Tener tu edad y disfrutar la vida sin tantas complicaciones… pero esta edad no dura la eternidad**

 **-Lo sé. Pero también sé que todo esto es mucho para mí y aunque conozca el manejo de todo esto no podré … solo quiero vivir … y disfrutar**

 **-Estudié el caso que me enviaste y mi presencia aquí es una grandiosa coincidencia… tenía muchos deseos de conocerte, Candice Andry**

Ella tomó mi mano y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras escribía **–Gracias**

Fue un mensaje claro para Albert, o al menos para mí… Candy no quería a nadie más en su vida sentimental más que a mí y yo agradecí eso **–Quiero conocer de cerca las empresas Andry; podríamos dialogar con el señor Carlright en relación al futuro de las mismas y los objetivos específicos que sugieres en el replanteamiento de la visión… ¿Cuándo regresarás a Londres?**

Me miró, escribió en su móvil "¿Podrías venir conmigo?". Asentí **–Diciembre, será más o menos tres semanas**

 **-Perfecto… requiero tiempo para que dialoguemos**

 **-Le pediré a alguien que esté para** ** _interpretar_** **y no demorar ¿Te parece bien?**

 **-Genial… una última pregunta ¿Quién ha llevado la presidencia desde la muerte del Señor Andry?**

 **-Yo, a través de Carlright**

 **-Eras muy pequeña en ese entonces… quizá uno 14 años.**

Asintió.

Hicimos nuestro camino tomados de la mano y aunque nos integramos en las actividades sentía a mi chica distante y triste. Tal vez ella creía que lo mejor era deshacerse de las empresas que le dejó su abuelo y yo quería consultar con mi padre su punto de vista en relación a este tema.

Por aparte me preocupaba un poco que teníamos planes para navidad, había prometido a Neil acompañarle a Vancouver, Canadá, como viaje exploratorio previo a la universidad. Recuerdo las condiciones de mi padre al adquirir el billete del avión, eso era lo de menos.

 **-Necesitaré el permiso de papá para poder salir del país y cambiar mi billete de navidad**

 **-Soy mayor que tú** –Escribió sonriente **-** ** _le diré_** **a tu padre** –Reímos

 **-Es sexy andar con una mujer mayor** -Le dije atrayéndola hacia mí – **Amo tu madurez… te amo, Candy**

 **-Por los vuelos no te preocupes, está resuelto**

 **-Hey! No dejaré que mi chica pague mi viaje… ante todo, soy un caballero**

Sonrió y escribió **-¿Quieres que invite a tu familia o viajamos solos**

 **-Es tentador… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?**

 **-Invitar a tus padres y hermana… si quieres hasta a tus amigos**

 **-No, quiero estar a solas contigo, conocerte en tu** ** _mundo_** **, tú ya conoces el mío, considero que lo justo es verte en el tuyo**

Este era nuestro tercer día como novios y parecía que llevábamos mucho tiempo, juntos.

 **-Anda, sabe delicioso, te puedo asegurar que allá en Londres no se disfrutan las salchichas como aquí**

Me miró con extrañeza y rechazaba sonriente el _hot dog_ que le había escogido en el menú de hoy.

 **-Entonces prueba esto** – Le ofrecí una hogaza de pan con puré de papa **–No les queda tan bien como a mamá pero está rico**

Negó con la cabeza, como que meditó las cosas y comió todo, incluyendo la soda fría.

Ella me había seleccionado ensaladas y les _espolvoreó_ de sus semillas, me dio agua en una botella para pasarme todo…

Entregamos nuestras cuartillas con nuestros ejercicios y comentamos en equipo el resultado de éstos a nuestra vida. Según el ejercicio, nos comprometimos a tener un amigo, de entre nosotros, para ayudarnos constantemente y a relacionarnos con un mentor para obtener guía y dirección de manera oportuna.

 **-Tendrás que correr hacia la derecha lo más rápido posible, tomas el banderín y se lo entregas a Jonny…**

Asintió…

El silbato sonó indicando la competencia…

Candy correría después de mí, es decir era la quinta persona en salir y tratar de conseguir el banderín antes que el equipo contrario.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, nos enfrentábamos al Bayern Munchen en donde estaba Neil, al pisar la base viré lo más pronto para mirar a Candy, Neil corría en dirección contraria a nosotros…

Noté que desvió su andar y corrió en dirección a mi chica… levantó una mano… había mucho revuelo por la dinámica.

No aparté mi vista y corrí en dirección a él.

 **-¿Qué diablos?**

 **-Ayúdame…** -Neil sujetó a Candy quien perdió el conocimiento **–Miré que se desvanecía y corrí en su dirección, pero no logran notar que algo está mal**

Tomé a mi chica y la llevé hasta la enfermería acompañado de mi amigo.

La recostaron y nos hicieron algunas preguntas.

 **-No sabemos muchas cosas** -Respondió Neil **-Creí que para casos como este nos solicitaron las cartas médicas**

 **-Llamaré a su hermana** – Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Margie, de pronto todos mis amigos estaban conmigo incluyendo a Susy quien aprovechó para darme un abrazo diciendo que todo estaría bien, tal vez se trataba de ejercicio.

 **-Llamaremos a sus padres, señorita White, su hermana no reacciona-** nuestro consejero dijo que toda la dinámica se desarrollaba de manera normal, que no comprendía el por qué Candy estaba así.

- **Creo que sé la razón** \- Mencioné **–Candy ha cambiado su dieta… quiero decir que ha comido de lo que nos brindan en el servicio de comedor y no la especial que ella está acostumbrada.**

 **-Estará en observación… regresen a sus actividades menos usted señorita White.**

Con renuencia regresé con mis compañeros. Tenía temor de que al revisar a Candy notaran el piercing y sus tatuajes; nuestro colegio nos realizaba un examen en el cual la revisión de la piel era parte de ello, aún desconocemos la manera en la que Candy no fue auscultada para negarle el ingreso.

 **-No sé, amigo… solamente vi que se quedó sobre sus pies y se llevó la mano a la frente. Corrí hacia ella, no sé por qué**

 **-Te lo agradezco, Neil… en verdad, de corazón**

 **-Terry, estará bien… tal vez no le afectó todo el ejercicio…**

 **-Es probable…** -Agradecía tenerlos nuevamente conmigo y su apoyo… sabía que esto también era difícil para ellos porque me apreciaban y los comprendía porque fue mi reacción cuando Margie dijo que Candy vendría **–Sin embargo me siento un tanto culpable, porque le he hecho comer cosas que ella no está acostumbrada**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?** – No pude responderle a mi hermana. Me había quedado con el móvil de Candy y éste había insistido en las notificaciones de mensajes, debido al respeto a su privacidad no los había leído pero había sonado más de cuatro veces con el texto "Llamada de Annie Brigther"

 **-Dame un momento, Karen, contestaré…** \- Me alejé unos pasos y respondí **–Hola**

 **-Amm… hola, soy Annie ¿Candy está contigo? ¿Me equivoqué de número?**

 **-No, no te equivocaste… soy Terry el novio de Candy** – Eso se sintió bien

 **-¿El novio americano?**

 **-Ajá….**

 **-Hola Terry, gracias por estar con Candy… ¿Podrías comunicarme con ella?**

 **-Annie, Candy se sintió un poco enferma y ahora está en observación médica**

Pasó un largo silencio que creí que la llamada se había terminado, salvo porque escuchaba su respiración al otro lado de la línea **-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?** –Sonó preocupada casi al borde de la histeria

 **-Estábamos en una actividad, le correspondía correr y de pronto se desmayó…**

 **-¡¿Qué!? Así como así?... dime algo, ¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Se mareó antes?**

 **-No que yo sepa**

 **-¿Cefaleas?**

 **-Annie, ¿Eres su médico? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?**

 **-No, quédate tranquilo… debe ser la medicación…**

 **-¿Está bajo algún régimen médico?**

 **-¿Podrías notificar que está medicada con anticonvulsivos? Que evite cualquier actividad física.**

 **-¿Padece convulsiones?**

 **-¿Podrías pasarme a su médico?**

 **-Te llamaré en cuanto esté en el servicio médico** –Corrí sin despedirme de mis amigos y solicité hablar con el médico. No fue necesario que sus padres vinieran, ella se encontraba bien

Ingresé y ella había despertado. Estaba sonriente.

 **-Llamó Annie, pidió hablar con el médico**

Extendió su mano y escribió a su amiga.

 **-Puedes irte, Candy, por el momento no te integres a ninguna dinámica**

Asintió

La abracé y Margie nos acompañó gran parte del camino **–Cualquier molestia, Candy, quiero que me digas… te lo ruego**

Asintió

 **-¿Cuál es tu número móvil?**

No lo podía creer, tantos meses y no tenía su número… ¡era el colmo!

 **-Vamos, cariño. Necesitas descansar**

Negó.

Estuvimos tranquilos bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella se recostó en mi pecho.

* * *

gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11 **De regreso a casa**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Es resultado del cambio de tu régimen alimenticio?**

 **-De pronto todo se puso oscuro y sentí que me faltaba el aire. No, yo creo que eso no tuvo nada que ver, los carbohidratos son riquísimos, ya me había olvidado de su sabor** – Escribió y sonreímos

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No lo sé… Debe ser por las preocupaciones**

 **-Annie mencionó "anticonvulsivos"** \- Mencioné serio y preocupado. Quería preguntarle de manera directa pero no quería que sonara como reclamo

 **-Solamente ingiero lo que viene por prescripción médica: antidepresivos, calmantes, analgésicos, los anticonvulsivos son preventivos, no tengo ningún mal cardiaco pero tengo constantes jaquecas que… uff! Para todo tengo un medicamento, hasta para dormir… No puedo dejarlos sin la supervisión de mi médico**

 **-Candy, me dirías si tuvieras algo grave, ¿cierto?**

 **-Asintió**

 **-Estando aquí, has acudido a algún control médico**

 **-Negó**

 **-¿Por qué?**

Pulsó en su móvil y me enseñó un historial médico, existían tantos términos clínicos que no comprendí en su totalidad, pero miré al calce superior de las hojas con membrete que decían médico psiquiatra; tal vez algunos de esos medicamentos únicamente serían placebos como comúnmente les dan a los enfermos… con padecimientos mentales

 **-¿Cuándo dejarás tanta medicación?**

 **-Pronto** –Escribió

 **-Cuando vayamos a Londres quiero acompañarte a tus períodos médicos ¿Me lo permitirás?**

 **-Asintió**

Pensé en ella casi toda la noche y llegué a la conclusión que la razón por la cual Candy no emitía ninguna palabra era una situación cómoda y conveniente para ella.

Nos limitaba a todos el ingreso a su vida hasta la línea que ella misma había trazado para cada uno de nosotros: a su padre, a su hermana, a sus amistades y a mí.

Candy podía escuchar a la perfección cualquier sentimiento dirigido hacia ella incluyendo la sorna, sabía comportarse con mesura y no perdía el control de ella ante nada.

Siempre mostraba madurez y yo no comprendía si ello era resultado de la constante medicación en su organismo o era la expresión de su temperamento.

También meditaba en _nuestro_ viaje a Londres; era tentador viajar ella y yo solos pero ahora estoy convencido de lo contrario.

Yo no sé vivir en el mundo de adultos sin la presencia de uno.

Desconozco muchas cosas de ella incluidos sus amigos y creo que sería imprudente de mi parte meterme a ciegas a su mundo **–Papá, perdón por la hora…**

 **-¿Pasa algo grave, hijo?**

 **-No…solamente quería una charla padre-hijo**

 **-Dame un momento para ir a la biblioteca, tu madre está descansando**

Le conté todo a papá mencionando la reacción de mis amigos y la entrevista con Albert **\- Ahora no tengo la misma confianza con la que acepté ir, papá… no sé cómo puedo ayudar a Candy en, la remota posibilidad, que ella pida de mí un consejo… sé que la amo, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ella pero tengo miedo a cometer errores que no se puedan corregir**

 **-Hijo, lo hermoso de tener tu edad es las constantes oportunidades para cometer errores, disfruta tu noviazgo, ámense, respétense, demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti… mira hijo, Candy es como una ostra para todos nosotros, pero no contigo…**

 **-Lo sé, papá…**

 **-Creo que es un buen momento para visitar a tus abuelos**

 **-¿Vendrán con nosotros?**

 **-Viajaremos a Londres pero aparte de ustedes… estaremos contigo en caso que requieras el apoyo de tu familia… hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tus abuelos** –Escuché la voz sonriente de papá. Él era así, es el mejor padre que pueda existir, nos brindaba su apoyo incondicional, moral, económico; firmaba mis malas notas con la expresión "quiero que las mejores", sin castigos de por medio y eso era como un gancho al hígado.

 **-Te amo, papá. Gracias por estar siempre ahí cuando más te necesito**

 **-Hijo, sostuve tus primeros pasos, eres mi orgullo. También te amo, Terry. Ahora descansa. Nos vemos en dos días más.**

 **-Gracias papá.**

Me sentía un poco cansado al sonar la trompeta de inicios de actividades pero la emoción, digo el amor, de verla me hizo ponerme en pie **–Terry, hoy nos juntaremos para revisar la letra de la nueva canción. Te estaremos esperando**

 **-Mark, en relación a la banda… yo…**

 **-No, amigo. No dejes tus sueños y tampoco a tus amigos. Perdónanos nuestra actitud de ayer… hemos sido unos egoístas contigo… acordamos que Candy puede venir contigo**

Miré la sinceridad con la que Mark me hablana y pensé ¡No fue Neil quien ayudó a Candy? Tal vez no eran tan pesados con ella como yo estaba creyendo **–¿En dónde?**

 **-En el tercer receso, junto a la alberca**

 **-Está bien, ahí estaré**

 **-Karen se pondrá contenta**

 **-Lo sé** \- Miré a Mark dirigirse a la puerta. De pronto todo se llenaba de nostalgia. Sentía que debía grabarme las imágenes de mis seres queridos y eso daba miedo **–Amigo, gracias** – Apresuré mis pasos hacia él y nos saludamos como siempre y al final él me envolvió en un abrazo

- **Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida, Terrence** **–** guiñó un ojo **–No lo arruines**

Caminaba en dirección a la cabaña de Candy cuando recibí un mensaje de su parte diciendo que nos encontraríamos en el comedor así que cambié de dirección para llegar lo más pronto a ella.

Albert se encontraba sentado frente a ella; experimenté celos y mi pecho ardió de enojo. Mirarla sonreírle a otro no era algo que me agradara, pero debo aceptar que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella me lanzó un beso por los aires y caminó hacia mí aferrándose fuertemente a mi cuerpo **–Buen día, cariño ¿Descansaste?**

 **-Asintió**

Estaba aprendiendo que la mejor forma de comunicarme con ella, en la mayoría de veces era formulando preguntas precisas para una respuesta de sí o no.

Pasé por mis alimentos y tomé mi lugar junto a mi chica… dudé si debía comportarme cariñoso con ella delante de Albert o debía ser mi trato normal con ella… ¡Rayos! Era exactamente la forma en la que Susy se comportaba conmigo… Dios! Me sentía inseguro…

- **Terry ¿Has definido tu futuro?** –Preguntó mirando fijamente

- **Sí, sé que amo a mi chica y quiero pasar mi vida con ella, en relación a lo laboral, sé que tengo un gran talento que quiero llevar a sus límites y crear una casa productora…**

 **-Es bueno saber que tienes planes fijos, de corazón, deseo que todo este tiempo les esté sirviendo para poner en orden sus ideas**

- **Lo está haciendo** \- Bajé la guardia al pensar que su interés es genuino **\- al menos puedo decir que estos días aquí me ha ayudado a tomar decisiones que de alguna manera afectarán mi futuro, estoy aprendiendo a confiar en los demás y a relacionarme con los diferentes puntos de vista de los demás… mis amigos, por ejemplo, tienen un criterio particular en relación a un tema, pero no por ello dejan de ser mis amigos y también tenemos una banda y un concurso en común que sacaremos adelante, juntos, sin importar que no tengamos la misma opinión en muchas ocasiones.**

 **-Tienes una novia muy talentosa ¿Lo sabías?**

 **-Lo sé y la admiro con todas mis fuerzas** – Candy me dio un beso en mi mejilla y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Has pensado que hay muchos que desean una oportunidad con ella?

-Sí, lo he pensado… pero sé que ella me corresponde porque siente por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ella. Candy es para mí la chica hermosa que conocí aquí en América, sin menospreciar nada, no estoy con ella por lo que represente en Londres.

Candy se disculpó por un momento dejándonos frente a frente **– Terry ¿Tan seguro estás de Candy?**

 **-Señor, podré tener 17 años pero creo que la relación con mi novia no le da derecho a tal atrevimiento**

Sonrió **–No te equivoques, conozco a Candy de tiempo atrás… hemos frecuentado algunos lugares y tenemos amigos en común… aunque admito que esta es la primera vez que tengo un acercamiento con ella siempre he creído que es una personita interesante**

 **-¿Se siente atraído por mi chica?**

Levantó una ceja **–Te quiero pedir que la cuides y lo hagas bien… ante un descuido… yo estaré ahí para ella.** – Se levantó seguido por mi mirada.

No podía intimidarme. Candy me ama solamente a mí y yo a ella…

Me recargué bien en el respaldo de la silla y tomé mi móvil mientras Candy regresaba del servicio de damas.

Miré el mensaje de mis amigos, era la canción que ellos habían escrito y me indicaban que pensara en algunos ritmos y tonos como propuestas.

También había uno de papá preguntando cómo me encontraba

Karen pidiendo disculpas

Susy lamentando que yo ya no fuera parte de su vida

Pero el que alegró mi día y mi vida fue el de Candy: "Amor, gracias, en verdad, gracias por estar conmigo, por amarme y por dejarte amar, gracias por cuidar de mí y por tu interés genuino… Te amo… C.A."

Albert le había llamado Candy Andry y seguramente ella prefería ese nombre a Candy White… eso no importaba porque algún día será Candy Grandchester.

Candy se integró sin problema alguno a las dinámicas, corrió, jugó, saltó, reía como pocas veces le había visto hacer, en pocas palabras puedo decir que estaba de lo más divertida.

En un principio yo tenía un poco de temor por lo sucedido el día de ayer pero conforme fue avanzando el día mi temor desapareció.

 **-Los chicos nos esperan allá** – Señalé hacia la plataforma de clavados a donde había mirado a mis amigos.

Karen y Margie estaban sentadas a la orilla de la plataforma y Susana junto con Mark estaban en la orilla con los pies colgando hacia el agua.

Estábamos al otro extremo… nos separaban 50 metros de distancia.

Candy y yo caminábamos con los dedos entre lazados.

Vimos a Neil cuando llegó de otra dirección y palmeó el hombro de Mark, Thom también caminaba en esa dirección.

Karen apuntó a nuestra dirección y se levantó apoyándose de con sus manos.

Notamos cuando la plataforma se balanceó de arriba hacia abajo por el peso de mi hermana.

Albert llamó a Candy y detuvimos nuestro paso.

Con fastidio miré en dirección de mis amigos pero con paciencia esperé a mi chica mientras le proporcionaba información enseñándole el móvil… comenzaba a ser un fastidio el tema de "Consultor" Candy no lo veía a mal porque yo no le comenté acerca de nuestra charla y él sabía comportarse "profesional" con ella.

Candy no me dejaba fuera, siempre me mencionaba en todo aunque fuera en relación a unas empresas que desconocía.

Vi, como en cámara lenta, cuando Karen perdió el equilibrio al ayudar a Margaret a ponerse sobre sus pies.

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora porque mi hermana no sabía nadar, podía flotar pero no nadar y sabía que el lugar en donde estaba era el más profundo.

Su mano se zafó de la de Margie y cayó de espaldas salpicando mientras su cuerpo se hundía.

 **Karen cayó al agua** – Le mencioné a Candy mientras echaba mis piernas a correr en dirección de donde estaban mis amigos. Candy iba tomada de mi mano y de pronto me soltó para que yo pudiera llegar lo más pronto

Mark de arrojó pero no podía sumergirse, otros chicos hicieron lo mismo pero cinco metros de profundidad era algo realmente difícil.

Alguien gritó que se llamara al señor Thompson y los chicos comenzaron a congregarse alrededor.

Candy se posicionó junto a mí con el pecho agitado por la carrera **– Es imposible llegar hasta ella** – Dije aterrorizado y quitándome la chamarra y zafándome los zapatos. Sin pensarlo más me arrojé a las frías aguas que contrajeron mi pecho y mi respiración.

Candy se zafó los zapatos, su chamarra y como siempre sin importar el frío ella andaba en pantaloncillos cortos.

No sabíamos qué tan buena era hasta ese momento.

Karen estaba hasta lo más profundo como si tuviera plomo en los pies.

Sin ningún problema mi novia llegó hasta mi hermana ante la vista de todos, impresionando a todos… Yo, me enamoré más de ella… bueno en este momento lo único que podía experimentar era una fuerte angustia por Karen.

No sabía cómo podía ayudarle a Karen hasta que noté que la tomó en sus manos y la hizo flotar, se posicionó debajo de ella y con las puntas de los pies la impulsó usando la fuerza en sus piernas, Mark y yo estábamos algo cerca para poder tomar a Karen.

El señor Thompson y Albert ayudaron a sacarla tomándola por los brazos y dándole los primeros auxilios.

Mark salió con ayuda de Thom y yo esperé a que Candy saliera a la superficie. La abracé y di un beso tierno y ambos nadamos hacia las escaleras.

Elisa ayudó a arroparnos con las toallas que los consejeros habían traído

De nuevo estábamos en la enfermería.

Candy temblaba de frío entre mis brazos. **¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cabaña?**

 **Negó**

 **-Gracias, mi vida, en verdad, gracias… por un instante temí lo peor… No sé qué haría si le ocurre algo malo a mi hermana**

Apretó su abrazo.

Le llamé a mi padre insistiendo que Karen estaba bien, fuera de peligro, muy asustada y con una crisis nerviosa que estaba bajo control. No era necesario que vinieran por nosotros.

Nos pusieron una sanción a todos, incluyendo a Candy y a Thom, por desacatar las indicaciones. Nos prohibieron la participación en el último día de campamento asignándonos tareas del staff.

A las chicas les asignaron ayudar en la preparación y servir los alimentos, a nosotros en el aseo de las instalaciones.

Cuando pasé a la cocina para retirar las bolsas de los contenedores de basura, Albert se paró junto a mí **–Ese es un ejemplo de un buen liderazgo** – Señaló a Candy **– He visto a las otras chicas quejarse por todo, en cambio Candy siempre esta sonriente y ayuda en todo… también he observado tu actitud y lo has hecho bien… recuerda que el que no vive para servir, no sirve para vivir… ustedes dos serán excelentes líderes en donde quiera que estén.**

 **-Gracias por sus palabras**

 **-Gracias a ustedes por su ejemplo y servicio**

 **-¿Ejemplo?**

 **-Sí… son un grupo de chicos unidos, juntos en las buenas y en las malas… ¿No?**

 **-Ellos no aceptan a Candy-** Dije con sinceridad **–Y eso duele**

 **-No creo que no la acepten, tienen temor a no estar a su** ** _altura_**

Lo miré **-¿A qué se refiere?**

Soltó el aire **– Es bueno que le enseñes a Candy el significado de ser una jovencita… ella siempre ha estado en un mundo de adultos… ¿Sabías que estudió en casa con una institutriz? Este es su primer año entre chicos de su edad**

 **-¿Por qué sabe tanto de mi novia?**

 **-Porque Anthonie Brower es mi hermano y** ** _amigo_** **de ella, de alguna manera nuestras vidas han estado conectadas desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Vacié los contenedores… Candy me había ocultado conocer a Albert… Me sentía raro… por alguna extraña razón no podía enojarme en contra de ella, era nuestra primer semana como novios y sabía poco de ella… creí que debía darle tiempo hasta que ella considerara que yo podía saber más de su mundo. **–Princesa, te ves hermosa con esa ropa de …** \- Reí **– Te ves como mi madre cuando se mete a la cocina**

Sonrió y empanizó mi rostro con sus manos llenas de harina.

Por la tarde, de regreso a casa, la mayoría de los chicos dormían en sus asientos…

Yo había intercambiado mi lugar con Thom… en realidad Thom no quiso conquistar a Candy… durante nuestra faena _social_ me confesó que habló con ella diciéndole yo merecía una oportunidad, que ella me haría bien a mi vida adolescente llena de conflictos, no sé por qué dijo eso, pero le habló bien de mí sin que yo le pidiera que lo hiciera… Creo que no necesitaba su ayuda sin embargo lo agradecí.

 **-¿En dónde conociste a Annie?**

 **-En el aeropuerto cuando niña** – Escribió

 **-¿en un viaje?**

- **No, su papá citó a mi abuelo para hablar de negocios y ambos nos estaban cuidando** **–** Sonrió **– Su papá es dueño de una aerolínea… Británica air line**

 **-Wow… ¿Y desde entonces son amigas?**

 **-Sí, ella me presentó a Paty y a muchos más amigos…**

 **-Qué bien!**

 **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-No sé, imaginaba que se conocieron en el colegio**

 **-Ah! Yo no fui al colegio, tuve institutriz**

 **-¿institutriz? Creí que eso era del siglo pasado.** –Reímos

 **-No, sigue siendo algo muy actual como lo fue en mi vida, mis abuelos tenían temor que algo grave me pasara… nunca se resolvió el caso de mi madre entonces me cuidaban de todo…**

 **-Agradezco al cielo, conocerte. Que ahora estés en mi vida.**

 **-Terry, quiero pedirle a tu padre que me ayude con esto de las empresas… aun no confía en totalidad en William, me siento ajena**

 **-Le pediré que nos acompañe a Londres ¿Te parece bien?** – No podía decirle que papá había tomado la decisión de estar al pendiente de nosotros y esto me ayudaba mucho

-Sí, gracias.

Dormimos parte del camino regreso a casa y yo me sentía realizado al sentirla dormir entre mis brazos.

Así quería tenerla para siempre, tan cerca de mí, dentro de mí… no importa cuántos deseen a Candy en su vida, nadie podrá quitármela… ni la misma muerte…


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias al castigo que nos impusieron, el tema de la tirolesa quedó a un lado.

Tal vez pasaron cosas que no estaban planeadas, y lo que habíamos planeado no pasó.

Tengo conmigo a la mujer que amo y que me ama.

Regresé diferente a como me fui.

Siento que _envejecí_ más de un par de años en relación a mi forma de ver la vida y de comportarme ante la misma.

Recuerdo bien que le respondí al señor Andrews que amo a Candy, a _la_ persona que conocí aquí en América… ¿Pero no sé quién es ella en Londres?

Mi vida ha sido como la de cualquier chico de mi edad, y descubrirme delante de Candy no ha sido difícil aunque no puedo comprender en su totalidad quién es ella; ¿Por qué los demás insisten en protegerla? ¿Por qué ella niega las cosas o a las personas?

 **-Bienvenidos!** – Dijo papá caminando hacia nosotros.

Nos despedimos para dirigirnos casa quien a nuestros hogares. Prometí a Candy llamarle más tarde y la presenté a mi padre como mi novia.

Papá la abrazó lleno de emoción y alegría.

Susy ya no saludó a papá como de costumbre, solamente nos dijo _adiós_ con un movimiento de su mano.

Mark pidió permiso a papá para visitar a Karen y cortejarla… papá sabía que entre ellos también pasaba algo llamado amor.

 **-¿Cómo les fue en el campamento?** –Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la cinta asfáltica.

 **-Aprendí muchas cosas, papá… pero no logro comprender qué deseo hacer con mi vida… Me atrae el arte pero no para dedicarme a él, sino como un hobby**

 **-¿Y tú hijo?**

 **-Sé que tengo una meta en la vida, papá, lo demás es secundario**

 **-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu** ** _meta?_**

 **-Sí… quiero ser como tú, un buen esposo, un buen padre, un buen amigo, un buen empresario… Papá, gracias por el ejemplo de vida que siempre me has dado** – palmeó mi hombro.

Podía notar que desde que Candy se integró a mi vida, caminaba en la línea de la nostalgia… no sabía si comenzaba a madurar y con ello a valorar todo a mi alrededor, pero de pronto sentía temor… no sabía por qué, pero me sentía inseguro, melancólico… como un presagio. Quería integrarme a su grupo de amigos incondicionales, aquellos a quienes les sonreía al leer sus mensajes o los que alegraban su día al escuchar sus voces…

Mamá nos recibió con un cálido abrazo y muchas preguntas.

En la comodidad de mi habitación saqué mi móvil, había un mensaje de Candy, algo extenso, que dejaba saber muchas cosas y muchos "perdóname" **–¿Qué pasa princesa?** – Pensé en voz alta… Leí tres veces su mensaje y no comprendía el porqué de sus disculpas…

 **-Candy, ¿Quieres decirme algo?** –Escribí tan pronto mis ojos dejaron atrás las líneas de su mensaje

 **-No te dije la verdad acerca de Albert** \- Mi corazón latió fuerte, Él dejó ver sus intenciones hacia ella y me _prometió_ estar cerca de ella en caso que yo cometiera un error **-Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo; es hermano de Anthonie, ellos comparten el apellido Brower por parte de su madre…**

 **\- Anthonie y tú… ammm… ¿Fueron algo más que amigos?**

 **-Te lo diré cuando nos veamos, no por** ** _aquí ¿_** **Vale?**

 **-Sí…** -Cambié de tema porque no quería saber de su pasado, solamente quería disfrutarla en el presente; sé que su pasado duele a todos los que forman parte de él y jamás quiero estar ahí **\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros al concierto de Entrega de Premios?**

 **-Te veré ahí…**

 **-¿Por qué? Creí que vendrías conmigo**

 **-Tengo que estar, casi, cinco horas antes de que inicie ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

 **-Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo**

 **-Puedo ofrecerte el concierto y Londres, bueno, aunque éste último pareciera el fin del mundo**

Sonreí porque sabía que me estaba integrando cada vez más en su vida, en sus planes **– Juntos por toda la vida ¿Cierto?**

Aunque tardó en responder, escribió- **Juntos por y para siempre, te amo, Terry.**

El lunes mi perspectiva de ir a clases cambió rotundamente.

Ella le dio sentido a mejorar mis notas, me dediqué a prestar atención a las enseñanzas de los profesores, en llegar puntual y salir al término de la misma; la cafetería también fue diferente, la visitaba una vez por día y nos quedábamos el tiempo necesario para no llegar tarde a nuestra siguiente hora.

 **-¿Desde siempre te ha gustado la música?**

 **Asintió.**

 **-¿Estudiaste violín desde el principio?**

Escribió – **No, mi papá tocaba la armónica, de él aprendí el amor por la música. Mamá decía que ese no era un instrumento para una niña, por ella aprendí a tocar el violín… de cualquier manera, siempre tenía jaqueca al terminar de tocar la armónica.**

 **-Debe ser increíble… por mi parte, ninguno de mis padres son músicos pero nos han apoyado en esto, puedo decir que Karen se interesó por mí.**

 **-Karen es linda**

 **-Lo sé, es la mejor hermana del mundo –** Solté arrepintiéndome de haberlo mencionado pensando en mi hermana y no en Margie que se seguramente no era la mejor hermana para Candy.

 **-Algunas veces sigo tocando la armónica, me da paz en mis pensamientos y tiene el poder de que me sienta cerca de mi padre, no importa cuánto pueda doler después, llena mis vacíos**

La abracé y permanecimos así por mucho tiempo.

El día de la entrega de premios, mis amigos y yo estábamos emocionados… teníamos pases VIP.

 **Terry, nos veremos a las 3:00 para ir al** ** _"Music Best Award_** **"** –Comentó Mark el viernes al concluir las clases con el Señor Hataway

 **-No podré ir con ustedes**

 **-¿Cómo que no podrás?**

 **-Karen, iré con Candy**

 **-Cierto, olvidé que ella ocupa todo tu tiempo**

 **-Y pensamientos… y todo mi corazón** –Respondí enamorado al pensar en mi bella novia sin pensar en las provocaciones de Karen o de sus comentarios mordaces. Aunque cuando Candy iba a casa, Karen era linda con ella sin importar que le costara comunicarse con mi chica.

 **-Creí que podíamos repartirnos en tu auto y en el mío, pero está bien; creo que Neil puede llevar el suyo**

 **-Candy y yo les veremos allá…**

 **-Sé que esto ha sido muy generoso de parte de Candy, pero … amigo ¿Crees que pueda conseguirnos uno extra para Thom?**

 **-No sé, le puedo preguntar ahora…** \- Tomé mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a mi novia haciendo la pregunta sin comprometerla en nada. Me dijo que podía darle mi tíket para asegurar su ingreso que por mi asistencia ella se encargaría. Así que seguí sus indicaciones **–Toma, ella se encargará de conseguirme otro pase.**

 **-Wow, gracias, mi hermano se pondrá feliz**

 **-Bien, nos vemos mañana…**

Candy tenía algunos asuntos que debía atender así que no pude verla por la tarde en nuestro lugar de costumbre.

Normalmente los sábados era mis días favoritos, en los cuales podía levantarme más tarde, pero este día era la excepción; el reloj indicaba las 8:00 a.m. y yo me encontraba listo para ir por mi chica.

Desayunamos juntos en un I hop, nuestro día comenzó mágicamente.

Me vestí cómodamente, tal y como es la moda de un chico de mi edad; pero ella iba enfundada en unos leggins color vino con los lados de una tela con _oyitos_ que dejaba ver su piel blanca; unas botas negras y una blusa entallada de gruesos tirantes; le ofrecí mi chamarra y se negó, dijo que le gustaba el frío especial de noviembre.

Nos dirigimos hacia el Auditorio en donde sería la entrega de premios y colocó una cintilla en el retrovisor de mi auto que tenía la leyenda Staff, nos permitieron el ingreso cuando el guardia terminó de leer el papel que Candy le entregó en un sobre, nos indicaron el lugar que se nos había asignado.

Al bajar del auto apresuré mis pasos para abrirle la puerta, de su bolso de mano sacó dos lienzos negros y me dio uno. Eran camisetas que decían Staff en la espalada, impresas en letras blancas y en una de las mangas decía _Grandchester;_ en la manga de ella decía _Andry._

Había muchos chicos y personas mayores acomodando cables, probando luces, sonido, bailarines ensayando, colocando cortinas…

Una persona, tal vez unos años mayor que mi padre daba indicaciones, Candy me tomó de la mano y apresuramos nuestros pasos hacia él

- **Hermosa!** –Dijo con voz paternal y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Sin explicación me encontraba sonriente ante la escena

Ella tenía la sonrisa más hermosa y expresiva, sus ojos brillaban. Mencionó algo usando sus manos, su acompañante me miró, extendió la mano y dijo **\- Soy Steven Conrwell, Candy mencionó que son novios**

 **-Es un gusto** – Estreché formalmente su mano **– Terrence Grandchester** – Dije sonriente y admirado por la experiencia que Candy me ofrecía… esto se asemejaba, en parte, a mis sueños profesionales. Su mundo no era tan ajeno al mío… y aunque tenía las posibilidades, sin Candy no tendría las mismas oportunidades de introducirme en este medio.

 **-¡Candy!** \- Los tres viramos en dirección de dónde provenía la emotiva voz.

Patricia O´Brien corrió en dirección de Candy con los brazos extendidos y su acompañante apresuró sus pasos sin echar a correr.

Hasta que Patricia soltó a Candy, el chico tuvo oportunidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos **–Este es un abrazo lleno de mi cariño, te hemos echado de menos** – Dijo soltándola y se dirigió a mí **– Tú debes ser Terry, el novio de Candy** – Estrechó mi mano **– Mi nombre es Stuart, pero me puedes llamar como la mayoría de mis amigos, Stear…**

 **-Sí, Terry Grandchester, un gusto en conocerte Stear…**

 **-Bien, ven conmigo… Candy y Paty pondrán los accesorios en los compartimentos de los artistas, tú ¿podrías ayudarme en colocar el cableado?**

 **-Con gusto** – Me acomedí y di un beso a mi novia despidiéndonos por un instante **– Si me explicas qué es lo que debo hacer, lo haré gustoso.**

 **-Ese que viene en nuestra dirección es mi hermano Archie, -** señaló a quien yo había visto en las fotos de Candy con Annie **\- Él está encargado de sonorizar los instrumentos y micrófonos en conjunto con Paul, él es ingeniero de audio y trabaja para mi padre**

 **-¿Ustedes se dedican a esto?**

 **-Sí, mi padre tiene una agencia que brinda este servicio y es algo que nos apasiona hacer**

 **-Hola Archie-** Saludó a su hermano **–Él es Terry el novio de Candy**

 **-Hola, un gusto…** \- Nos dio un momento la espalda para contestar el blue tooth que tenía en el oído y responder que se encargaría de las conexiones

Quería preguntarles muchas cosas acerca de Candy y su relación con ellos.

Le apreciaban, eso se podía mirar a kilómetros de distancia y a ella se le iluminaban sus ojos al mirarlos.

El participar como parte del equipo previo a un concierto es algo cansado pero satisfactorio.

Gran parte del día estuve lejos de Candy y le extrañé en todo tiempo, nos vimos un momento para comer, fue algo que también añadí a mi "caja" de experiencia, la cual guardo en mi mente. A pesar de seguir con su dieta, aceptó que compartiera de mis alimentos, fue una sensación que abriera su boca y aceptara lo que gustosamente le ofrecía y que ambos usáramos el mismo cubierto de plástico.

Por toda la actividad estuvimos separados.

Hice lo posible de acercarme a la zona VIP para encontrarme con mis amigos y a ellos les dio gusto verme ahí **– Creímos que no te veríamos** – Mark chocó su mano con la mía

 **-¿En verdad eres parte del Staff? Wow! Es increíble, hermanito**

 **-Sí, estoy emocionado, Candy debe andar por allá** – Señalé una parte que por la oscuridad del auditorio era poco visible **– Esto es grandioso**

 **-Si tienes oportunidad deberías conseguirnos un par de autógrafos**.- Dijo Neil **– Pero deben decir "para el Septeto de Nueva York" he!**

 **-Claro que sí! Veré la forma de solicitarlo**

 **-Te ves bien!** – Dijo Susy con inseguridad en su voz

Le sonreí **–Gracias, también te ves bien** – me respondió con una sonrisa

 **-Terry, esto es lo que nos espera… es obvio que en menores dimensiones, pero es lo que todos deseamos al pasar a la final**

 **-Lo sé… ¿Sabes? He conocido tantas personas en estas horas que cada área es fascinante… los ingenieros de audio, logística, mantenimiento, tramoyistas… todo, todo este medio es genial. Estoy tan agradecido con mi novia que me regale momentos como este.**

 **-Candy es buena, eh!** – Comentó Mark…

Quería quedarme por más tiempo con ellos pero no fue posible debido a mis responsabilidades.

El papá de los hermanos Cornwell consiguió que mis amigos y yo nos tomáramos fotos con algunas bandas… fue de manera exclusiva, nadie más que los integrantes de los diferentes grupos y mis amigos y yo.

Al concluir el evento, nos quedamos por más horas para recoger el tendido de cables y equipo.

Candy llegó de improviso y me abrazó por la espalda rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Le abracé fuerte agradeciéndole la forma de sorprenderme con su amor.

Ante las últimas gratitudes Patty se acercó a nosotros **\- ¡Terry! Nosotros nos encargaremos en la final de la Guerra de Bandas, así que échenle ganas**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí** – Respondió Archie **– Candy nos pidió el apoyo para el colegio en el cual estudian, dijo que se trata de un evento especial, así que Robert Hataway nos puso en contacto con los organizadores y mi padre accedió a brindarles el servicio**

 **-Eres un amor, princesa** – Agradecí a Candy y recordé la tarde en la que yo le había sacado de nuestro grupo musical. No di paso a las penas ni culpas ya que eso había quedado en el pasado.

Candy mencionó algo con las manos y ellos sonrieron **–Así que vendrás a Londres para navidad**

 **-Sí, mi novia y yo viajaremos**

 **-Te encantará la noche de sortilegios**

 **-¿Noche de sortilegios? ¿Es algún evento como este?**

Stear abrazó a Patty y sonrió **–Mejor que estos, existe la oportunidad de tocar en vivo… y el ambiente es… genial… deseamos que te guste**

 **-¿Ustedes lo organizan?**

 **-No, mi padre** – Respondió Archie **\- es de aquí y nosotros estudiamos en la universidad San Pablo, a donde estudiarán mi novia Annie y Candy**

Patty comentó, retomando el tema **– Candy fue quien nos integró a Noche de sortilegios el año pasado… muero porque llegue la fecha** – Miró a Candy quien se mantenía entre mis brazos **–Estoy segura que a Anthonie le dará gusto verte**

Silencio incómodo… ¿Cómo diablos podía argumentar algo al respecto?

 **-Estoy seguro que así será, a él siempre le da gusto vernos** – Mencionó Stear

 **-¿Él también participa?**

 **-Es para las altas esferas de la joven sociedad de Londres?**

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, deshizo nuestro abrazo y nos despedimos de sus amigos.

Diciembre estaba muy cerca y la curiosidad por ese mundo londinense de Candy, cada vez era más grande.

Aparqué frente a la casa de William Andry a las cinco de la mañana y le pregunté a Candy directamente por Anthonie, quería estar seguro que ir con ella a Londres no significaría celos, reclamos y tal vez una ruptura **-** **-Te enamoraste de Anthonie?**

- **Me enamoré de ti. –** Respondió con un texto

 **-Gracias, hermosa**

 **-Anthonie fue una atracción, no supo valorar la oportunidad que el destino nos daba para tener un bonito recuerdo de ambos… ahora, disfrutamos de una linda amistad de forma madura, no mencionamos el pasado ni nada, en relación a Albert, es otra historia, prometimos hablar aquí en mi estadía en américa, pero yo no sabía que me enamoraría de ti… me sentía confundida…**

 **-¿Aún estás confundida?**

 **-Quería estabilidad en mi vida… creí que Albert representaba eso… ya sabes… ahora que cumpla dieciocho años mi vida debe ser diferente, por ello estoy haciendo todo lo que no podré hacer después… esto no es únicamente en el aspecto sentimental sino en el profesional, familiar…Busqué a mi padre porque quería conocerlo. Muchos años de mi vida sentí odiarlo, odiaba todo lo relacionado a él incluyéndome muchas veces… Lo busqué porque mi abuela me rogó darme una oportunidad, pero me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso, lo único bueno de todo esto eres tú**

 **-Lamento saber que no te llevas bien con William y perdóname porque no fui lo mejor en un principio**

 **-Muchas veces he querido regresar a Londres y** ** _abortar_** **este tema de la relación padre-hija… todo esto es difícil para mí… No quiero lastimarte, Terry**

 **-Amor …No te estás despidiendo ¿O sí?**

 **-No…**

 **-Entonces no pienses que me lastimarás…**

Se aferró a mí y creí que debía ser sincero **– Te metiste en mi ser, Candy… cuando creí que mi corazón estaba ocupado por Susy, no me di cuenta el momento en el que esto pasó, simplemente comencé a amarte y a extrañarte cuando no estuviste más tiempo conmigo… Ahora no te dejaré ir… quiero estar contigo, siempre**

Nos despedimos con un tierno beso y regresé a mi auto en cuanto ella estuvo en la seguridad del interior de su casa.

El cansancio por el desvelo y el trabajo se reflejaron en que dormí hasta pasado medio día.

Por la tarde nos unimos en una barbacoa en casa del padre de Stear, no fue necesario esperar hasta Londres para saber que Anthonie estaba en América…

Noté inseguridad en Candy, por primera vez la vi titubear ante algo.

Se aferró a mi brazo y no se soltó ni cuando él le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Extendí mi mano para sostener la suya, lo miré fijamente y él sonrió **– Terrence Grandchester**

* * *

Mil disculpas... no podía ingresar hasta renovar la contraseña... gracias por su paciencia


	13. Chapter 13

**Noche de Sortilegios**

Las pupilas verdes de Anthonie Brower se clavaron fijamente en las mías mientras podía sentir la firmeza del apretón de su mano.

Los tres años, que probablemente, Anthonie difería de mi edad, en este momento, nos colocaban visiblemente entre la juventud y la adolescencia. No era momento para intimidarme.

 **-Así es, Terrence Grandchester**

 **-He escuchado muchas cosas acerca de ti**

 **-Deseo que todas sean buenas**

Sonrió y soltó mi mano **– Sí, hasta ahora sí… sé que tienes un gran talento musical y que también tienes una banda…**

 **-Creo que sabes muchas cosas de mi** – Candy se aferró a mí recargando su cabeza en mi pecho

 **-Bienvenido, Terrence, a nuestro grupo íntimo de amigos**

Levanté una ceja ante la incomprensión de sus palabras y me limité a decir **–Gracias**

Stear se acercó risueño con un vaso en las manos **– Chicos! Qué bueno que han llegado** – Me saludó con un golpe ligero en el hombro y con un fuerte abrazo a Candy **– Mi padre ha preguntado por ustedes, vengan conmigo…**

Le seguimos dejando a Anthonie solo.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los dedos de Candy, quería infundirle fortaleza pero en realidad era yo quien la necesitaba. Cada paso reflejaba mi incertidumbre, mi desconfianza, mi inseguridad de estar en el lugar correcto.

Pude comprender en mucho a Candy cuando llegó a este país; lo sola e insegura quee debió sentirse sin su círculo de amigos. Todos ellos a un nivel mayor de madurez y economía que los míos. Comprendí el por qué Candy se refugió en la privacidad de la soledad en lugar de intentar ser parte de nosotros; creo que lo que a nosotros nos unía para ella era sinónimo de inmadurez.

Sus amigos son universitarios, con énfasis definidos y nosotros tuvimos que participar en un campamento para ser orientados en nuestras futuras decisiones.

 **Terrence, ¡Qué bueno que puedes acompañarnos!** – El señor Conrwell sostenía una copa de vino en su mano **–Candy ¿Recuerdas a Martin?** – Era un señor regordete pero elegante que también sostenía una copa en su mano.

Abrazó a Candy y susurró algo al oído, ella negó con la cabeza mientras permanecía en el afectivo saludo. **–Ven acá muchacho, me han expresado buenas cosas de ti** – Me envolvió en un brazo mientras tenía a Candy en el otro… Esto fue algo súper americano considerando que, aparte de mí, los Conrwell son los únicos de este país.

Todos sabían de mí, menos yo… yo no sabía lo que ellos decían conocer de mí. Quisiera saber todas las cosas que Candy ha dicho de mí. ¿Quién más sino ella?

Tomamos nuestro lugar en una hermosa pieza rústica, con olor a leña.

Mencionaron temas de música, proyectos de sonorización, de la carrera de Anthonie… el señor Martin era su representante y estaba aquí por un objetivo claro.

Patricia llegó a la hora en que se servía la comida… se disculpó por la demora.

De alguna manera sentí que ella quería que Candy estuviera con Anthonie y no conmigo **–Candy ¿Te agradó la sorpresa?**

Candy respondió con una expresión facial

 **-No te dijimos que Anthonie estaba aquí porque deseábamos que fuera una grata sorpresa** – Dijo con doble intensión

Candy lo agradeció con un movimiento de su cabeza, como haciendo una cortesía, y apretó mi mano que se mantenía entrelazada con la suya

 **-Patty, cariño, Terry está presente y no es grato lo que acabas de mencionar**

Stear la reprendió cariñosamente y ella rió.

 **-Candy se mira feliz, Patty; gracias porque no le mencionaron que me encontraba aquí en América… siempre será un placer coincidir con ella en cualquier lugar.**

 **-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy buscando de ustedes dos** – Captó la atención la voz gruesa del señor Martin **– Que Candy y Anthonie estén juntos nuevamente en el escenario, aprovecharemos que ambos están en este continente… lo manejaremos así, "concierto de casualidad" No… ya sé "la casualidad es un concierto"**

Pasé mi vista entre Candy y Anthonie quienes se miraban y ella negó con la cabeza

 **No me respondas ahora, hija, tómate tu tiempo**

Candy respondió con las manos y Martin achicó la mirada

 **-¿En Londres?**

Candy negó

Patty tomó la palabra **–Candy menciona que regresará a Londres, pronto**

 **-Seguro por las fiestas decembrinas, pero Anthonie estará aquí en América, aunque viene por otros motivos, podemos aprovechar su estancia**

Candy negó nuevamente aunque nunca dejó de sonreír.

 **-Piénsalo y no me des una respuesta ahora, sería algo grato y afortunado**

Asintió.

Pasamos a otro acceso de la Mansión y se organizó una tertulia.

Deseaba que mis amigos pudieran estar en este momento conmigo, pero me daba cuenta que ahora yo estaba en la misma postura que Candy, como lo mencioné anteriormente, entre dos mundos…

Stear tocó una guitarra acústica y Patty entonó una canción de su composición.

El señor Conrwell parecía disfrutar momentos como este. Mecía en su gran copa contenido líquido. El señor Martin cerraba los ojos y mecía su cuerpo al son de la música.

Anthonie ocupó el piano y deleitó con una hermosa sinfonía clásica, sin errores… dominaba a la perfección sus manos sobre las teclas de aquel gran instrumento en el medio del salón.

Candy recargaba su cabeza en el hueco de mi brazo y nuestras manos permanecían unidas.

Cuando Anthonie concluyó su participación, el señor Martin animó a Candy **–Es tu turno**

Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia la guitarra que tocó Stear, pero el señor Martin sorprendió a todos, metió su mano en un bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó una armónica plateada, los ojos de Candy vidriaron, vaciló entre tomarla o no.

No sé si puedo decir que fue consciente o no, pero buscó mi mirada o mi aprobación, le respondí asintiendo con mi cabeza y una sonrisa.

Tomó el pequeño instrumento, inhaló y lo colocó en su boca; cerró los ojos y disfrutó cada nota, cada expresión musical. Parecía que Candy nos había dejado y se había marchado al lugar de su felicidad, pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, sin embargo ella no dejaba de tocar.

Ese fue el mejor momento, después todos tocamos covers… al principio me sentí intimidado por Anthonie Brower; tanto Candy como él son profesionales, Stear me dio mucha confianza y Archie se limitó a escuchar, juntamente con el señor Conrwell y Martin, él fue nuestra audiencia.

Era momento de despedirnos, mañana nos tocaba ir al colegio.

Por indicaciones de Martin, Anthonie no podía aparecerse en público, eso me dejó un tanto tranquilo. Era tiempo de confiar en Candy.

Las cosas entre mis amigos y yo no volvieron a ser las mismas desde que Candy se integró a mi vida.

 **-No puedes decirme que no me acompañarás a Canadá, Terry… amigo…**

 **-Neil, comprende…**

 **-Solo sé que nos das la espalda…**

 **-Harías lo mismo**

 **-No, no te equivoques, yo sí conozco la lealtad**

 **-Amigos, luego hablan de sus problemas, es tiempo de ensayar**

 **-¿Aún quieren seguir con esta farsa?**

 **-Neil, vuelve** \- Mark salió tras Neil y tuve que aguantar la mirada inquisidora de las chicas.

 **-Si quieres ensayamos a capela la canción** – Ofreció Susy. No tenía ánimos de hacer nada sino de salir y correr hacia donde se encontraba Candy; pero no lo hice. La experiencia vivida en días pasados me había dejado la enseñanza de la constancia y perseverancia para lograr lo que deseamos.

 **-Sí, Susy… gracias por tu apoyo.**

Después de un rato Mark y Neil ingresaron y ensamblamos la canción.

Noté la mirada triste de Karen y su sonrisa como una fina línea en su rostro.

Me senté junto a mamá en la sala de estar y solté el aire que tenía en los pulmones, por un momento deseé ser nuevamente un niño pequeño que corría a su regazo y podía externar sin pena lo que le acontecía.

Permanecí así en silencio disfrutando, mientras ella gozaba de su lectura.

Papá ingresó después de un día de oficina y posterior Karen **– Papá, emm… quiero acompañar a Elisa y Neil a Canadá, para vacaciones.**

 **-Creí que viajaríamos a ver a los abuelos**

 **-No quiero ir a Londres** – Me miró **–Quiero hacer cosas con mis amigos, cosas de amigos… todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para viajar a Canadá.**

Papá me miró **-¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-Terry ha cambiado, quiere aferrarse al mundo que le ofrece Candy, y eso es perderlo… bien pues si él se hace a un lado de nosotros, nosotros podemos seguir sin él**

 **-Karen, las cosas no son así… comprende que Candy es mi novia, mis planes han cambiado pero no mis sentimientos hacia ustedes… sigo siendo el mismo**

 **-Te irás, Terry… creí que estaríamos juntos hasta la universidad, dejamos a un lado la loca idea de ir al San Pablo…. Y tú** – Rompió en llanto **– No quieres pasar las últimas fechas con tus amigos, conmigo, con tu única hermana**

Karen no asimilaba que tarde o temprano nos tendríamos que separar. Tal vez para ella era más temprano que tarde pero para mí era el momento indicado.

Papá la abrazó y mamá dejó su libro sobre la mesa de centro.

 **-Karen, nunca dejaremos de ser hermanos, en mis planes y proyectos siempre estarás… siempre serás mi cómplice en mis metidas de pata…** \- Intenté acercarme a ella.

 **-Todo era increíble, todo era juntos… y ¿ahora? Te has apartado tanto de todos, de mí…**

 **-Para ti es fácil, Karen, porque Mark y tú tienen a los mismos amigos, para Candy y para mí es difícil porque ustedes no aceptan a mi novia.**

 **-¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ella? Con Susy las cosas eran mejor… Odio a Candy**

 **-Eso no es cierto, tú no odias a Candy porque odiarla es como si me odiaras a mí, y soy tu hermano**

 **-Entonces, te odio… te odio Terrence** – Se echó a correr a su habitación y papá sujetó mi brazo cuando intenté darle alcance.

 **-Dale tiempo, han estado juntos por muchos años, deja que se le pase y comprenda que en algún momento harían sus vidas, tendrán sus propios hogares y familia…**

 **-No es solamente eso, papá… Karen y yo siempre hemos sido unidos… también me duele nuestra separación… sé cómo se siente porque me he sentido como ella… extraño a mis amigos… extraño meterme en problemas con ellos, hacer las cosas sin medir las consecuencias… reír, ser cómplice de mi hermana, de mis amigos, no pensar en el futuro…**

 **-Terry** – Mamá habló con ternura **– Estás creciendo y con ello viene la madurez, ya no corresponde a hacer cosas de niños…**

 **-Aún no, mamá; habíamos planeado reunirnos de vez en vez durante la universidad para ir a antros, fiestas, disfrutar antes de comprometernos con nuestras responsabilidades futuras**

 **-Terry, si te está doliendo dejar todo por Candy, tal vez no estés preparado para estar en su vida**

 **-No digas eso, papá… ella es mi vida.**

 **-Medítalo bien antes de herir sus sentimientos, ella es una buena chica**

 **-Lo sé y no hay nada que meditar…**

Karen no me dirigió la palabra y papá le permitió realizar su viaje a Canadá junto con nuestros amigos.

Viajamos en la aerolínea del papá de Annie… Me sentía emocionado, nostálgico, enamorado, ilusionado… mis padres viajarían con dos días de diferencia…

Llegamos a una enorme Mansión que tenía un escudo de armas en la verja principal; tenía una cantidad numerosa de sirvientes.

Todos recibieron gustosos a Candy.

Me asignaron una habitación enorme con una decoración estilo Luis XV. Después de instalarme busqué a Candy y me enseñaron su habitación, dirigí mis pasos y ella me invitó a pasar…

La decoración era diferente, Candy estaba diferente.

Tenía una falda color magenta con unas mallas negras y blusa sin tirantes negra, el cabello lacio con unas líneas rojas… los ojos completamente maquillados en tonos oscuros… **-Candy**

Sonrió… ella y toda su habitación era oscura.

Pasó una capa de piel por sus hombros y salimos…

El clima frío y lluvioso era para estar en casa, y el lugar que visitamos parecía un bar de mala muerte. Mi corazón latía con un poco de preocupación pero ella estaba tranquila, con su aspecto sombrío.

No nos pidieron identificación, ella conocía a la gente que permitía el ingreso.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, mi aspecto era de un casual chico americano.

En un momento tomó mi mano y subimos por unos peldaños como si fuéramos a una segunda planta, pero en realidad nos quedamos en el descanso de la escalera de madera, se acomodó entre mis brazos y nos mecimos al ritmo de una música escalofriante. Sin sentido ni coherencia en la letra, en la música… para mis oídos era como ruido estridente…

Caminamos bajo la fina lluvia fría mientras rogaba mentalmente no coger un resfriado.

Corrimos colina abajo como dementes, ella era feliz, yo me sentía feliz…

Corríamos a una fuerte velocidad y de pronto ella detuvo su paso tirando de mi mano, nos besamos bajo la luz de un faro en una calle sola, fue mágico.

Llegamos a la Mansión Andry y creí escucharla reír… por un momento creí que su voz había vuelto…

Le dejé a la puerta de su habitación y nos despedimos con un cálido beso.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse rígido por la falta de calor. Quise hacer mi camino hacia mi habitación para tomar una ducha caliente pero ella detuvo mi andar tiernamente sin soltar mi mano.

Accedí a su invitación introduciéndome en su recámara. Una luz tenue nos indicó el cuarto de baño en donde había una tina con agua humeante.

Me zafó mi ropa mientras tímidamente y excitado hice lo mismo con la de ella.

Fue la primera en meter los pies dentro de la tina y extendió su mano para que yo le siguiera.

Nos besamos pero no con inocencia, nuestras caricias comenzaron a tomar matices románticos y eróticos… era la primera vez que estaba frente a una chica desnuda… mi instinto me decía lo que iba a pasar pero mi cerebro no sabía con exactitud qué señales enviar a mi cuerpo…

Nos sumergimos y ella se sentó entre mis piernas pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

Con las manos nos echábamos agua en nuestros cuerpos para atemperarlos y no temblar de frío… que no creo que el frío era responsable del temblor de mis extremidades.

Pasé su cabello por su hombro para mirar su tatuaje, formé las líneas de sus alas con mis dedos índices de ambas manos y contemplé el diseño de las "eses" a sus costados, como las "eses" caladas en la parte frontal del violín y por su columna tenía tatuajes como si la piel estuviera expuesta revelando sus discos vertebrales.

Éramos dos adolescentes jugando juegos de adultos…

Sentía terminar únicamente mientras tocaba sus senos, mientras mis labios se deleitaban en su piel.

Su cama era suave y cómoda…

Candy me guió en mi primera experiencia sexual y puedo decir que mis fantasías quedan distantes de la realidad, no hay nada más sublime que el sentir el suave y erótico interior de una mujer…

Dormimos juntos esa noche y yo me sentía más que amado.

No quería preguntarle por su pasado amoroso ni tampoco quería saber quién fue el primer hombre en su vida, lo único que deseaba era ser el último y el único.

La abracé lo más cerca de mi pecho, creyendo que esta sería nuestra vida y futuro.

A la tarde siguiente, me dijo que iríamos a la noche de Sortilegio… me sentía emocionado pero también atemorizado.

No sabía qué ropa debía ponerme y no quería preguntarle, hacía mucho tiempo que mi madre dejó de opinar en mis gustos al vestirme y Karen dejó de hacerlo en cuanto se lo pedí. Así que mi orgullo y criterio sobre el bien vestir no estarían al alcance de una mujer… **\- Stear! Habla Terry**

 **-Hola Terry… ¿Listos para la Noche de Sortilegio?**

 **-Amm… respecto a eso, tengo una duda**

 **-¿Te puedo ayudar?**

 **-Necesito saber cómo debo vestirme**

Después de escucharlo reír fuerte respondió **– Como desees ir… de eso se trata "sortilegio" cada quien usa y hace lo que cree que le puede dar suerte…**

 **-Ok, entonces… ¿No me veré extraño si visto de manera formal?**

 **-¿Formal americano o formal…?**

 **-Traje, camisa y corbata…**

 **-Pasaré por ti, le diré a Patty que se encargue de recoger a Candy**

 **-Te lo agradezco.**

Agradecí el plástico dorado de crédito bancario que papá me había dado y los ahorros que había juntado por algún tiempo…

Caminamos por algunos centros comerciales y Stear escogió mi atuendo… qué puedo decir… era una copia de Van Helsing… mejor que ellos que parecían Drácula y más…

Esperamos a las chicas a la entrada del lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la noche de sortilegios… parecía un castillo viejo por las gárgolas a la entrada, las escasas luces de colores no alumbraban mucho.

Sonreí al mirar a Candy descender del auto junto con Patty.

Tenía un corsé negro ceñido atenuando su esbelto torso, sus hombros estabas desnudos y tenía un sujetador diminuto del cual se podía percibir la parte superior de sus senos, tenía muchos aros en las manos y anillos a la mitad de los dedos, se había tenido el cabello de negro y lo llevaba en un moño alto y flojo del cual descendían mechones y descansaban sobre su piel desnuda.

Una falda roja y corta con una crinolina que le daba alce, botas como las que usan en el ejército, grandes y toscas hasta media pantorrilla unas mallas negras, labios rojos y una cruz medieval en el pecho, su capa la llevaba en el brazo.

Se había colocado sus piercings y tenía uñas largas pintadas de negro con glitter… **-No haremos ningún tipo de rito satánico ¿O sí? Dime que tampoco beberemos sangre**

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, tomó mi mano y nos introdujimos a una especie de circo.

Había hombres vestidos de arlequines en altos zancos, mujeres que descendían en largos lienzos de tela que colgaban desde el techo, con diferentes tipos de disfraces…

Algunos iban descalzos, otros elegantes…

Quería preguntar de qué trataba estar aquí y qué se suponía que podíamos hacer…

Bailamos, bebimos licor… participamos en improvisaciones y a todos los presentes les daba alegría lo que hacían los demás, no existían los abucheos sino las ovaciones…

El ambiente era embriagador y podía perder mis sentidos en cualquier momento.

Sortilegio trataba de permanecer, de aceptar gustoso la suerte y el destino que te había tocado al nacer o intentar cambiarla… Había muchas pitonisas por todos lados intentando seducirte para saber tu suerte a futuro…

Encantadores ofreciéndote el elíxir del amor para la persona que no te corresponde.

Bailarines sensuales atrayendo tus deseos…

Sortilegio era exponerse a los placeres del mundo pero sin caer en ellos… El deseo de conocer tu vida… era la tentación y la salida. Vivir en la tranquilidad de que eres el único responsable de tu propio destino y sus consecuencias o vivir en la preocupación de la suerte echada… Stear mencionó que la suerte expuesta es algo que no se puede cambiar, lo mejor era no saber.

 **-Anthonie!** – Exclamé con sorpresa al mirarlo dirigirse hacia nosotros, ¿no se suponía que estaría en América?

Ignoró a todos los presentes y le ofreció a Candy una copa con contenido rojo **– Bebe esto, Candy**

Ella lo tomó en sus manos y le sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante… mi corazón latía porque este ambiente revelaba lo oscuro de nuestro ser… llevó la copa a sus labios y en un solo trago bebió el contenido e inmediatamente me besó de manera apasionada.

Anthonie inhaló profundo y frunció el entrecejo; la arrebató de mis brazos por la cintura y pegó sus labios a los de ella… le empujé por los hombros **-Deja tranquila a mi novia, no tienes ningún derecho**

 **-Candy es la única que puede decidir a quién quiere**

 **-Bien, pues ya lo hizo, ¿No te quedó claro que ella me prefiere a mí?**

 **-No estés tan seguro**

 **-Lo que existe entre ella y yo es más fuerte que la suerte porque nace de aquí** – Señalé mi pecho **– No depende de lo que puedas manipular en ella…**

 **-La recuperaré, Terry… te lo puedo asegurar**

 **-Candy no es un objeto, es una persona… déjala tranquila** – Tomé a Candy de la mano y nos alejamos de sus amigos.

Ardía en celos… mi mente quería gritarle pero mi entendimiento, el pedazo de cerebro que no estaba embrutecido por el ambiente, me decía que no debía darle gusto a Anthonie de enojarme con ella, a él le bastaba una oportunidad para acercarse de nueva cuenta a ella, yo sabía que él encontraría la forma de obtenerla sin importarle arrebatar para conseguir su objetivo.

La noche aún era joven… Candy estaba entre mis brazos mirándome fijamente… No quería mencionar cosa alguna que iniciara entre nosotros una separación… pero ¿Qué rayos debía hacer? Estaba en un lugar desconocido, mi atuendo no era mi estilo, este lugar distaba mucho de los lugares que mis amigos y yo frecuentábamos… Sé que ellos me dirían que no era yo mismo si me miraban en este instante.

Las pupilas de Candy no reflejaban lo mismo que en América y me sentí estúpido… fuera de lugar… pero quería permanecer así con ella, sin palabras, sin reclamos, sin explicaciones… intentando unir nuestros mundos o forjando uno propio.

Después de unos instantes de lo acontecido y pasadas las horas desde que arribamos al Sortilegio Annie llegó en compañía de Archie. Abrazó a Candy y también a mí **– Terry, estoy agradecida que cuidaras de Candy durante el campamento y también porque estás con ella** – Dijo sonriente y creí notar sinceridad en sus palabras.

 **-No tienes qué agradecerme, amo a Candy**

 **-Y ella a ti, nos ha mencionado cuán feliz es contigo.**

Después de un gran rato de convivencia me encontraba nuevamente a solas con Candy. Dirigimos nuestros pasos entre las atracciones que ofrecía sortilegio, de pronto una mujer tomó mi mano y miró las líneas de vida, trazó con su dedo índice dos de ellas y Candy se enfureció.

Arrebató mi mano de la mano de la mujer y tiró de mí.

La mujer me siguió **– Tengo el remedio para evitar que sufras** – Tomó la mano de Candy sin previo aviso, le bastaron unos cuantos segundos para determinar sus palabras **– No puedes herir un alma noble como la de él** – Me señaló y se dirigió a mí **– Este no es tu sitio, ven conmigo**

La joven adivina era bella y sus palabras, debo admitirlo, me asustaron; pero la actitud de Candy me sorprendió más…

Había intentado tirar nuevamente de mí, pero no logró moverme y apresuró sus pasos para alejarse de mí…

En mi mente existía una sola posibilidad: "Anthonie Brower" él no perdería ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Bonita tarde


	14. Chapter 14

**Annie se dio cuenta de lo acontecido.**

Interrumpió mi camino al intentar dar alcance a Candy – **Ahora vas con ella, pero antes escúchame**

 **-No comprendo por qué se disgustó; la idea de venir aquí fue de ella; yo únicamente…**

 **-Estará bien, solamente comprende que para ella conocer el** ** _futuro_** **no es fácil, ella es supersticiosa a diferencia de ti y de mí, para nosotros esto es meramente un espectáculo, pero no para ella**

 **-¿Qué significa "sortilegio" para Candy?**

 **-Ella cree que su destino puede estar en manos de cualquier persona menos en la de ella**

 **-Eso es absurdo** \- Respondí con fastidio **–El destino de cada uno de nosotros está en nuestras propias manos, no en las cartas, ni en el café, ni en nada de esto**

 **-Para Candy no es así, todo su pasado ha sido trazado por otras personas, compréndela**

 **-Estoy que me lleva el diablo, Annnie, Candy está disgustada conmigo y Anthonie no deja de rondarla**

 **-A Candy le interesas tú y nadie más; ella te ama…** \- Engarzó su mano en mi brazo **– Ven, vamos con ella**

Nos abrimos paso entre los asistentes.

No quería sentir dolor por ella o desilusión.

No había viajado tantas horas para perderla.

No quería asumir la responsabilidad de su enojo, creía firmemente que no fue mi culpa pero tampoco quería entablar con ella una discusión por lo ocurrido.

 **-Annie, iré por allá, Candy está ocupada** – Mencioné al mirarla con Patty y Anthonie

 **-No, tú vienes conmigo…**

 **-No** **–** Respondí con tristeza **– no quiero que ella se enfade más conmigo… disfrutaré un poco más esto de Sortilegio y luego iré a casa de mis abuelos**

 **-Terrence, Anthonie no significa nada para Candy**

Solté su agarré y me perdí entre la gente.

Miraba cómo unas jóvenes realizaban una danza árabe cuando nuevamente la vidente tomó mi mano. **–Ven conmigo**

 **-Amm, no, creo que no; gracias**

 **-La muerte ronda tu vida**

Bien, si era un truco para captar mi completa atención, iba por buen camino **\- ¿Mi muerte? ¿Estás diciendo que moriré?**

 **-Todos moriremos, pero no podemos saber exactamente cuándo; lo que vi en tu mano es que la muerte está cerca y sufrirás por ello**

 **-Todos sufrimos a causa de la muerte**

 **-Tú sufrirás en la antesala de la misma**

 **-Entonces ¿Puede tratarse de alguien que no soy yo?**

 **-Ven conmigo.**

Le seguí por curiosidad o tal vez porque estaba intrigado.

Tomé asiento en la casa de velos, nos separaba una pequeña mesa con las cartas en el centro.

Partió las cartas como si fuéramos a jugar una partida de póker y comenzó a extenderlas frente a mí **–Fortuna y Muerte…**

 **-¿Quieres decir que debo elegir? Eso es fácil, escojo la For…**

 **-Medita bien lo que vas a decir… Si escoges Fortuna, la muerte reclamará la vida de una persona muy querida para ti** – Abrí grandemente mis ojos a tal revelación

 **-¿Y si escojo "Muerte"?**

 **-La fortuna se irá de tu casa**

 **-¿Esto tiene que ver con mi familia?... No, no quiero nada, no arriesgaré a mi familia por un tonto juego de Azar…** -Dije asustado… incrédulo…

 **-Tendrás que escoger, de una u otra manera tendrás que escoger**

Meditaba en las palabras de aquella mujer mientras dudaba en colgarme en el cuello el amuleto _bendito_ que me obsequió para _ser fuerte_ y sabio en el momento de elegir…

Mi mirada se perdió por un momento mirando la burbujeante bebida azul en mi copa.

Nunca había creído en la buena o mala suerte, simplemente mi día se determinaba por mis acciones, si eran buenas me evitaba una reprimenda por parte de mis padres y si eran lo contrario el castigo era inminente.

Me aterraba la idea de pensar en la ausencia definitiva de cualquiera de mis padres, aunque sé que eso es parte del ciclo de la vida pero aún no estoy listo para enfrentar la separación. Karen es parte de mí desde que nuestros padres nos engendraron y no cabe en mi mente la idea de que ella me haga falta, por ningún motivo.

Tampoco podía imaginar a mi familia viviendo en la pobreza… Rayos! Si no existiera otra alternativa, prefiero mi muerte a la de cualquier integrante de mi familia…

Sumido en mis pensamientos la miré acercarse a mí… sonriente, engarzó su mano en mi brazo y bailamos… aunque le sonreía no podía disfrutar por razón de lo que ahora sabía…

 **-¿Pasa algo?** – preguntó

Moví negativamente la cabeza mientras le sonreía

 **-Estás tenso**

 **-¿Cómo no estarlo? Mi chica pasa el tiempo con su ex… y se olvida de mí…**

Me miró cínicamente y sonrió **–Él no me interesa**

 **-Para no interesarte le prestas demasiada atención**

 **-Annie miró que ingresaste a la tienda de velos-** Cambió el tema

 **-Sí-** Dije tajante

 **-¿Qué te dijeron?**

 **-¿Para qué quieres saber si no crees en la suerte?**

 **-Sí creo. Y por eso no me gusta saber**

 **-Bien, pues no te diré**

 **-Dime.**

 **-No… es más, quiero retirarme**

- **La noche es joven, espera un poco más… dicen que a las tres de la mañana la suerte puede cambiar… esta vez te acompañaré.**

 **-No, yo no creo en la suerte, mi padre nos ha enseñado a forjar nuestro propio futuro**

 **-Entonces acompáñame a saber la mía**

 **-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré**

 **-Terry, ¡Vamos, sonríe! Estás muy serio**

 **-Candy, sé honesta conmigo, ¿Sientes algo por Anthonie?**

 **-Te he dicho que no**

 **-Bien…**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Olvídalo**

Salí de la pista de baile seguido de una Candy preocupada…

Dirigí mis pasos a la salida y ella me detuvo por mi mano. En menos de lo que me pude imaginar, nos vimos rodeados de sus amigos. Miré su mano y seguí el camino de su esbelto brazo hasta toparme con sus ojos **– Suéltame**

 **Negó**

 **-Candy, me voy…**

Sin importarle sus amigos, negó nuevamente

Sentí tanta pena, pena por mí, por ella y por el espectáculo que estaba montando y haciéndole ser parte. Respiré profundo y la abracé, besé su coronilla y ella apretó su cuerpo al mío.

 **-No quiero que Anthonie, Albert o cualquier otro se acerque a ti** – Levanté su mentón para encontrarme con su vista. No me importó lo que sus amigos pudieran creer de mí, quería afianzar nuestra confianza y eliminar cualquier rastro de algún ex amor **–Te lo ruego**

Asintió, acortó más la distancia y plantó un beso en mis labios.

Patty rodó los ojos y tiró de la mano de Stear.

Annie sonrió y dio palmaditas con las puntas de sus dedos.

Anthonie elevó su copa, como si estuviéramos brindando, meció el contenido y se alejó de nosotros.

Archie palmeó mi hombro mientras sonreía, pasó el dorso de sus dedos en la mejilla de Candy, por último tomó de la cintura a Annie…

Permanecimos así, en un cálido abrazo por un par de minutos, su rostro escondido en mi pecho y mis manos acariciando su espalda… embriagándome del aroma de su perfume…

Pasó su mano por mi hombro, bajé el brazo soltando su espalda y ella miró el amuleto _bendito_ que colgaba de mi muñeca… sacó su móvil y escribió **-¿Por qué te dieron un amuleto contra la muerte?**

 **-¿Qué sabes tú de esto?**

 **-Te los dan cuando algo así ha sido augurado**

 **-No creo en eso** -Argumenté.

Deposité el amuleto en mi bolsa.

Metió su mano, lo sacó y lo movió como péndulo ante mis ojos.

Lo llevó a sus labios y depositó un beso.

Tomó mi mano, faltaban unos minutos para las 3:00 a.m. y comenzó a buscar un lugar en el cual nos leyeran las cartas, a esa hora las tiendas de velos comenzaban a abarrotarse…

 **-Candy, no te desesperes… yo no creo en eso…**

Miré sus ojos que expresaban angustia… no me hizo mucho caso… caminamos más rápido…

La mujer que había leído mi suerte se plantó de frente a nosotros.

Candy movió el amuleto frente a sus ojos tal y como lo había hecho conmigo **-¿Quieres saber?**

 **Asintió**

 **-Vengan…**

Caminamos tras ella…

Las cartas de Candy anunciaron nuevamente la muerte.

La vi apretar los ojos y negar con la cabeza…

Eran las 3:00 menos dos…

Candy juntó nuevamente las cartas. Me dio la mitad e hice lo mismo que ella, revolverlas…

Nuestras manos juntas sobre las cartas.

La adivina tomó una y ante nuestros ojos la carta escogida era… la muerte…

Candy se colgó mi amuleto y me dio el suyo… teníamos la misma suerte…


	15. Chapter 15

Regresamos a su casa

El camino fue lleno de silencio.

No había mucho que decir…

Después de ducharme salí rumbo a la casa de mis abuelos. Mis padres llegarían esta tarde.

Le dejé una nota a Candy explicándole que regresaría por la tarde para llevarle a conocer a mi familia paterna.

 **-Terrence! Hijo** –Mi abuela me abrazó en cuanto me vio, hacía mucho tiempo que únicamente teníamos contacto con ellos por línea telefónica, a diferencia de papá que había viajado de manera regular para visitarles.

- **Abuela! También estoy contento de verte**

 **-¡Cuánto has crecido! Estás igualito a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad…**

 **-Mi madre dice lo mismo, dice que papá se ve como yo, cuando miramos algunas fotografías.**

 **-Ven conmigo, tu abuelo está en la biblioteca.**

Las palabras de la adivina seguían en mis pensamientos.

Mis abuelos eran el reflejo del amor duradero. Felices a pesar de los años… no dudo que en algún momento su matrimonio haya pasado por algún tipo de crisis, pero creo que su amor fue lo suficientemente fuerte para superar lo que sea.

Al medio día los ojos se me cerraban pero me resistía a dormir. Mi abuelo es una persona muy estricta y no quería faltarle en su casa, pero mi abuela comprendió que necesitaba descansar y me indicó en donde podía hacerlo…

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sin zafarme los zapatos, estar listo para cuando mi abuelo llamara…

Me perdí hasta que escuché la euforia de la llegada de mis padres…

 **-Papá!** –Lo abracé como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de no verlos, Saludé a mi madre y dolió en el corazón la ausencia de Karen….¡Por Dios Santo! No quiero verme sin mi hermana, sin mis padres…. El miedo y la culpa comenzaban a apoderarse de mis sentimientos….

Olvidaba algo importante, algo que comprendí tan solo dos días antes de mi regreso a América.

 **-Iré por mi novia, estaremos aquí para la cena**

 **-¿Tienes novia?** – Preguntó mi abuelo **–Richard ¿Cómo permites que tu hijo tenga novia? ¿A caso ya tienes algo qué ofrecerle? –** Dijo mirándome

Sonreí aunque sabía que mi abuelo estaba serio **– Sí, un gran amor**

 **-De amor no se vive**

 **-Pero se vive por amor**

 **-O se muere de amor**

Muerte… nuevamente la palabra… **\- No diga eso, abuelo…**

 **-Anda pues, ve por tu novia… pero que no sepa que ya tienen vida de adultos…**

 **-Abuelo! –** Fingí ante sus palabras **-Ella vive en esta ciudad….-** Mencioné porque entre Londinenses se respetan mucho.

Papá intervino **– Papá, es Candice Andry…**

 **-¿Andry? La heredera de Elroy**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Menuda chiquilla, es tan linda y sonriente**

 **-La conoces?** – Pregunté fascinado por su comentario

 **-¿Quién no conoce a Candy Andry? Es muy buena para hacer negocios, aunque es muy joven…**

 **-Iré por ella… no cenen sin nosotros.**

Candy estaba hermosa… sin piercings, con ropa juvenil diferente a su moda, con un maquillaje discreto.

Condujo porque yo no conocía la ciudad en totalidad…

Aprendí el camino de regreso a casa de ella.

Aunque ella no puede hablar, sabe comunicarse muy bien, es amable, atenta, educada… es la mujer que mis abuelos aprobaron para mí, aunque no la traje para que me dieran su aprobación sino para que ella conociera a mi familia.

Se veía tan risueña; sus ojos brillaban de felicidad…

Mi abuela compartió muchos recuerdos y anécdotas de Elroy… ¡Este es el mundo de Candy!

Durante la visita de mis padres, papá, el abogado de Candy y ella tuvieron una reunión de muchas horas…

Pensar en formar parte del mundo de Candy era tomar decisiones diferentes a las que había pensado para mí en muchos años… por mi parte, aproveché mi estancia aquí para conocer la universidad San Pablo.

Ingresar a su mundo me fue alejando del mío… era aceptar a sus amigos sin integrar a los míos… los amigos de Candy ocuparon el título de "Nuestros Amigos" y los míos simplemente eran "Tus Amigos"…

Fuimos a patinar, como si el frío de este lugar no fuera suficiente para congelarnos..

 **-¿Qué te parece Londres, Terry?**

 **-Muy frío** –Rieron

 **-En América también cae nieve**

 **-Ammm…** sí, pero, creo que es más cálido el clima allá que aquí.

 **-Ven, vayamos con las chicas… se ve que se están divirtiendo mucho sin nosotros…**

Ajusté las cintas de mis patines para hielo… ingresé a la pista detrás de Stear… me mantenía en equilibrio cuando miré a Candy resbalar…

Corrimos… patinamos… rápidamente hacia ella…

Perdió el conocimiento

La diversión terminó…

Esperábamos impacientes en la sala del hospital… **-Ten, te ayudará con los nervios**

 **-Gracias, papá…**

 **-¿Les han dado noticias?**

Annie rompió en llanto y Anrchie le abrazó **–Tranquilízate, amor… Candy estará bien**

 **-No, ella no está bien…**

 **-Fue una caída…**

 **-Candy no está bien… hace mucho que no está bien…** -Dijo entrecortado por el llanto

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

Fuimos interrumpidos por el médico que atendió a Candy… que siempre atendía a Candy…

Comprendí por qué Annie insistió tanto en que le trajeran aquí y que le atendiera ese médico en particular…

Annie había dado aviso a sus padres quienes se unieron a nuestro grupo.

 **-Es necesaria la intervención**

 **-¿Hubo fractura? –** Pregunté.

Sentí que era mi deber mostrarme con mayor interés por el bienestar de la mujer que amo, sin importar que aún tenga 17 años…

 **-No, Candy no sufrió ninguna fractura… es porque el tumor ha crecido… es necesario**

La sangre bajó hasta la punta de mis dedos de los pies, el aire en mis pulmones se congeló dificultando mi respiración…

 **-Si cree que es lo conveniente, proceda** – Dijo el padre de Annie, **-Firmaré como responsable.**

No comprendí ningún término médico en relación al glioma fase tres en el cerebro de Candy…

No comprendí como mi cuerpo dejó de responder a todo estímulo del exterior como el frío, el hambre, el sueño… con el único propósito de estar ahí en el hospital junto a ella…

 **-… ¿En coma?** – No pude ni siquiera preguntar más… mi mundo se derrumbaba…

La navidad había pasado…

El colegio me esperaba…

Mis responsabilidades me esperaban al otro lado de este continente…

Mi billete decía de debía salir en dos días con dirección a América.

El padre de Annie, dueño de la aerolínea dijo que no me preocupara si no podía viajar; dio indicaciones para, que al igual que los demás chicos, pudiera viajar con tan solo mencionar mi nombre.

Me sentía el protagonista de mi propia película…. Pero no el héroe de la misma…

Mis lágrimas fluían sin control mientras le miraba, parecía que estaba dormida… Dependiente de los tubos que alimentaban su ser… que le mantenían con vida…

No quería dejarla…

 **-Papá, puedo ingresar el siguiente año, mi novia es más importante**

 **-Lo sé, pero no puedes hacer mucho estando aquí…**

 **-Terry, te mantendremos informado de todo lo que pase en relación a Candy**

 **-No, Annie, no quiero separarme de ella…**

Los padres de Annie habían recibido las pertenencias de Candy al ingresar al hospital **–Ten, ella valorará mucho que tú lo tengas**

Maldije el amuleto que Annie depositó en mis manos… arranqué con furia el que me colgaba en el pecho…

Salí huyendo, como intentando atraer la muerte tras mí para alejarla de la mujer que amo…

 **-Terry!** – Karen me abrazó al recibirme en el aeropuerto.

Mark se quedó a nuestro lado en silencio mientras mi hermana consolaba mi ser herido…

Mamá le había llamado contándole las cosas que habían sucedido.

Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana habían regresado para estar listos cuando yo llegara…

Karen se encargó de mí en mi depresión…

Todos los días hablaba con Annie… era difícil por la diferencia de horarios…

Candy no tenía mejoría…

 **-Terry ¿Quieres que te ayude con la canción?**

 **-Gracias, Susy… estoy bien**

 **-ok…**

 **-Anímate, Terry… Candy se sobrepondrá, mi padre está con ella**

 **-Margaret, no hay mejoría…** -Sentí rencor hacia los White y su desprecio por Candy… pero tenía que mostrar mesura… al fin de todo, Margie era adolescente como yo…

Candy había interrumpido su vida pacífica, así como interrumpió tempestivamente la mía…

 **-No quiero mortificarte más, amigo… tenemos que ensayar para la tercera ronda…**

 **-Sí, prometo dar lo mejor de mí…**

De nuevo, en mi sótano… con "mis" amigos… los que siempre hemos sido… compartiendo todo… lo bueno, lo malo, lo que nos preocupa, lo que nos interesa… banalidades, trivialidades… _el septeto de Nueva York…_

 **-Ánimo chicos! Vamos por la tercera… y a colocarnos entre los finalistas** – La voz animada de Robert Hataway retumbaba en mi mente…

No quería sentir alegría porque creía que le fallaba a Candy…

Pero tampoco podía estar con esta cara de zombie porque le fallaba a mis amigos…

El tiempo pasaba entre rápido y lento…

Candy seguía igual…

Mi única meta era esperar hasta las vacaciones de primavera… e ir a verla…

Papá había regresado. Había elaborado un plan de acción juntamente con el abogado de Candy, en cada una de las empresas, Candy había nombrado a papá como su apoderado legal…

El padre de Margie regresó antes que papá y nos fue a ver en el concurso

 **-Les deseo la mejor de las** ** _suertes_** **chicos, lo han hecho bien**

 **-Maldita suerte!** –Dije golpeando fuertemente la pared

Karen corrió a mi lado y envolvió mi mano enrojecida con sus dos manos **–Terry, te puedes lastimar**

 **-¿Qué mayor dolor que saber que la mujer que amo está entre la vida y la muerte? Todo por la maldita** ** _suerte_** **… -** enfaticé la última palabra y le señalé con el dedo… nunca había tenido tal comportamiento hacia un adulto, menos para el padre de alguno de mis amigos… y no se trataba de cualquier persona… sino del padre de mi novia…

Caminó hacia mí y me envolvió paternalmente en sus brazos… la historia se repetía… papá había sido un padre para Candy en un momento de dolor, William estaba siendo un padre para mí en este agudo y maldito dolor… **-Sé lo que estás sufriendo, también estoy sufriendo…**

 **-Usted no comprende…**

 **-Tampoco la quiero perder…**

 **-Lo único que ella deseaba era pasar un tiempo con ustedes, convivir como familia… ¿Era tan difícil concedérselo?**

 **-No… no lo era…. Perdónanos…**

 **-Ella es quien debe perdonarles, únicamente soy el novio de su hija…**

 **-Te conozco desde pequeño, Terrence… eres como un hijo para mí…**

 **-Candy es su hija… maldita sea… no puede decirme que me aprecia como hijo cuando no se portó como padre para ella.**

Faltaban unos minutos para nuestra participación…

 **Vamos, Terry… ponte bien** –Dijo serio Mark, rompiendo la tensión entre William y yo…

 **-No puedo, amigo…**

 **-Sí puedes, no nos hemos esforzado por esto para dejarlo hasta aquí…**

 **-Siento que me derrumbo**

 **-Y nos estás jalando contigo… eso no debe ser… Poniéndote así, Candy no mejorará…**

 **-Participando, tampoco** –Espeté

 **-¿Sacrificarás tus sueños?**

 **-¿Cómo diablos puedes hablarme así?**

 **-Esto son nuestros planes… siempre planeamos sin Candy… es tiempo que seques tus lágrimas y que decidas…**

 **-¡Mark!** \- Reprendió mi hermana posicionándose junto a mí

 **-No te metas Karen… sé que es tu hermano, que es mi mejor amigo… pero él debe portarse como amigo…**

 **-Me niego a creer que me estés hablando así**

 **-Te estás negando a todo, Terrence Grandchester… te estás negando a creer que seguir tus sueños no es egoísmo; te estas negando a creer que también nos duele la condición de Candy… te estás negando la oportunidad de tu vida… Negarte no solucionará las cosas.**

 **-Para ti es fácil, porque no se trata de tu chica…**

 **-Mi novia es tu hermana! …**

 **-Basta! No me comprenden…. Es lógica su incomprensión porque no es el mundo de ustedes el que está siendo removido….**

 **-Terry, Escoge, ahora, tu banda o tu depresión… pero medita bien tu respuesta…**

Opción…. Tenía otra opción!... pero ¿cómo saber? ¿Qué escoger?….

Por Dios Santo… tenía qué recordar las palabras de la adivina…

¿Por qué diablos Candy tuvo que intercambiar nuestros amuletos? Ahora no podía sujetar con mi mano izquierda y decidir…. Ambos son iguales pero no la _protección_

Rayos! ¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso? Yo nunca he creído en la suerte… sino en el esfuerzo…

Aun luchando con mis pensamientos, internamente, sujeté un amuleto de los dos que colgaban en mi cuello… "Fortuna" dije mentalmente….

 **-Es su turno, Septeto de Nueva York…** -Un organizador nos llamó

Sonreí a mis amigos y abracé fuertemente a Mark… **-Gracias, amigo.**

Besé en la sien a mi hermana y le abracé fuertemente… juntamos nuestras manos… La mirada castaña de Neil se posicionó fijamente en mis pupilas… lo que tenía que mencionar lo meditó bien únicamente acertando **– También nos da miedo, Grandchester… no es tan malo sentir miedo… enfrentarte a lo desconocido… Ahora… salgamos como lo que somos y que la** ** _fortuna_** **nos sonría…**

Lo disfrutamos…

Cada nota, cada acorde, cada agudo, cada bajo, en sostenido… en mayores….

Las chicas gritaron cuando pasamos a la final…

El amuleto era el equivocado…. Mi deseo no fue escuchado…

 **Annie… ponle el teléfono al oído quiero que sepa cuánto le amo…**

 **-Terry!** – Dijo con dulzura **– No es momento de visitas… graba tu mensaje y yo se lo reproduciré mañana en cuanto vaya a verle.**

 **-Gracias, Annie por hacer esto posible… mi mundo es de por sí difícil sin ella, debo reconocer que tengo miedo de perderla**

 **-No digas ni pienses en eso… Candy es fuerte y sabe que te tiene a ti… tú debes ser fuerte por ella**

 **-Tienes razón… desearía cambiar de lugar con ella.**

 **-Terry… no provoques a la suerte… no desees cosas que no estás dispuesto a aceptar… Anímate… ¡Cuéntame cómo les fue en el concierto!**

 **-Annie, pasamos a la final**

 **-¿En verdad? Wow** – gritó tan fuerte que tuve que retirar el móvil de mi oído lo más lejos posible y arrancó una sonrisa de mis labios **– Felicidades!**

 **-Muchas gracias! Deseaba tanto que Candy me acompañara en la final**

 **-Terry… ¿Ya no lo deseas?**

 **-Claro que lo deseo**

 **-Entonces no hables como si ella no fuera a despertar de este letargo… ¡Anímate!**

 **-Sí… Annie… me hace bien hablar contigo**

 **-Y a mí contigo… Candy es como una hermana para mí.**

 **-Gracias por cuidar de ella**

 **-No hay que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto.**

Al concluir la llamada con Annie me quedé sobre mi cama mirando fijamente un punto en el techo…

 **-¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Hazte un poco para allá** – Karen empujó mi brazo para recorrerme y brindarle espacio de acostarse junto a mí

 **-Karen** – Dije sin mirarla **\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste miedo?**

 **-Cuando golpeaste tu puño contra la pared antes de nuestra participación**

 **-¿Sentiste miedo?** – Pregunté incrédulo

 **-Sí, miedo a que te lastimaras, a que te fracturaras la mano**

 **-Eso debe ser más preocupación que miedo ¿No?** – Pregunté sin razonar mucho en mis preguntas y con la mirada casi sin parpadear

 **-No, sentí miedo a que te pasara algo y frustraras tus sueños…**

 **-Miedo ¿Desconfianza o Angustia?**

 **-Me angustié al mirarte salir de tu control….**

 **-Yo siento algo diferente… tengo desconfianza… sé que todo el mundo dice que Candy se pondrá bien, y por mucho que lo intento no logro tener la confianza que los demás me expresan al intentar animarme.**

 **-¿Qué puedo hacer para que esa confianza en ti regrese?**

 **-Nada… ni los médicos pueden hacer nada**

 **-Entonces no confíes en los médicos, deposita tu confianza en Candy y su fuerza para salir de esto**

 **-Annie me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo… tal vez tengan razón… debo confiar en mi chica.**


End file.
